The Legend of Draganta 2: Unfinished Business
by Draganta the Dragonlord
Summary: After Draganta's death evil has risen.It's goal to destroy Grand Cathay.Draganta's reborn and has to become a hero again.Can he save the realms or will he die with them?The final chapter is up and it contains two questions for my reviewers to answer.
1. Chapter 1

**DtD: This is the next story of The Legend of Draganta.**

**Ornlu: You're reborn already.**

**DtD: Sh, I don't want them to find out. (Points to Rynn and Relina). Not yet.**

**Ornlu: Oh okay.**

The Legend of Draganta 2: Unfinished Business.

Day 1.

Draganta roamed around the Dragon Heaven as he was bored out of his skull. Just then an adult dragoness came over to him.

'What's wrong young one?' she asked.

'W-Who are you?' asked Draganta afraid.

'My name is Alarielle.' answered the dragoness.

'Mom?' said Draganta to be sure.

'Draganta?' cried Alarielle.

They rushed to each other and shared a mother/son hug. Draganta walked with his mother as they met up with Braganza.

'Is that the boy that I left as king.' smiled Braganza.

'Well it sure isn't Rynn.' said Draganta as he smiled back at his father.

Draganta told his parents everything that happened from his first battle to Rinoa's treachery, his marriage to Relina to his Christmas mission, his new allies to his adventure in the Dragon Realms, and from his return to his death.

'Son we can see that you've been through a lot lately. We're very proud of what you've done.' said Braganza and Alarielle in unison.

'Thanks a lot mom and dad. Just that I wished that I was with Rynn and Relina, speaking of Rynn and Relina I wonder how they're doing down there.' said Draganta as he went to look down at them.

Meanwhile back at Weijin Rynn was visiting Draganta's grave with Relina. It seems that the two of them became great friends in Draganta's absence.

'Rynn who do you think would be his mother if he comes back as a hatchling?' asked Relina.

'Well I suppose Zephyr as she's now Flame's mate.' giggled Rynn.

'I'll say Zephyr will have a handful, I mean, Draganta would have to refer to her as mom when he's reborn.' laughed Relina.

'Yeah I'd suppose so Relina.' as Rynn started to burst out laughing at the thought of Draganta calling Zephyr "mom".

Back in Heaven:

'Ah great, I not even reborn and they're still cracking jokes at the way I'll be.' growled Draganta.

'Aw calm down son, they'll shut up when you'll tackle them to the ground.' said Alarielle calmly to Draganta.

'I guess you're right.' laughed Draganta at the thought of it.

Braganza ran towards him and said

'Son, you're wanted by both Sigmar and Draco. It's something about being reborn and who will be your new mother.'

'Thanks dad.' said Draganta and ran off.

When he got to the Great Hall of Sigmar, Draganta gathered his courage and went inside.

'Draganta welcome.' said the voice of Sigmar.

'Thanks Lord Sigmar.' replied Draganta.

'You have to return to the living. Rynn needs you to come back.' said the voice of Draco.

'Why?' asked Draganta.

'Because a new foe has risen to destroy all of Grand Cathay. His name is Huron Blackheart.' replied Sigmar.

"When do I leave?'

'Immediately.' said the two gods in unison.

Back at Weijin Zephyr was talking with Flame.

'Flame my love.' said Zephyr stroking Flame's neck with her tail.

'Yeah my burning love, what is it?' answered Flame as he done the same to Zephyr.

'I'm expecting something.' she smiled.

'For the love of Draco when is it coming?' he said taken aback.

'Right now.' she said.

Flame ran out to get Rynn and Relina to help as he was about to get sick. The two came into the room and helped Zephyr to deliver the egg. Zephyr was sweating like an athlete with all the work she done in the process.

(A/N: Hiya folks I'm Back.)

'Well done Zephyr. It's all over.' said Rynn calmly.

'Thanks I think.' she gasped.

Flame walked over to Zephyr and gave her a passionate hug.

'I can't wait to see my son after hatching.' said Flame.

Meanwhile in the Void:

'Archaon failed me, Abaddon failed me, Rinoa failed me and so did the rest of them. Huron don't you fail me.' said Be'lakor.

'I won't fail you, Master.' said Huron and walked away.

At Weijin there was a celebration held for the new arrival. Firewalker was grinning like a cheshire cat that he was going to be an uncle to the hatchling. Spyro lit fireworks, Austin,Elora, Ember, Cynder, Darkfire and the others prepared the food. Rynn looked up at the starry and thought that she saw the constellation Draganta was winking at her.

'Rynn are you alright?' asked Frost as he walked up to her.

'Yeah, I'm just thinking about Draganta.' she sighed as she said those words.

**DtD: Well folks it looks like I'm going to be a hatchling(Nooooooo). But on the bright side a new adventure is awaiting and I'm up for it. I'd like to thank the following people for their support: KPP, Rurikredwolf, Scarlet O Hare, T-M-H-B-77, The Shadow Prince and Rosie the Dragon. You all are great, give yourselves a pat on the back. Well read and review whenever you're ready friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DtD:Sorry about the delay folks. It's just that I had writers block and now I'm back with chapter two.**

**Firewalker:Great...we'll have to train you to fight all over again.**

**DtD:Right on with the story folks.**

The Hatching of Draganta.

Zephyr was in the castle where the dragonesses meet to gossip about stuff like what's the news and who's birthday is it soon. Rynn was at the entrance looking at Zephyr with her egg. She went over and asked Zephyr

'Can I have a look at your egg Zephyr please?'

'Sure just be very careful okay.' she replied.

'Thanks, I will.' said Rynn who looked very closely at the egg.

As she examined the egg Rynn came across a symbol embedded in the shell. It looked like a dragon surrounded by fire and with pistols, a sword as well as a medallion around its neck.

'Zephyr what do you think this symbol means?' asked Rynn in shock.

'It's the symbol of the Dragon Lords.' gasped Zephyr.

'You don't suppose that he's in the egg.'

'Well we'll have to wait and find out won't we?'

Rynn walked out followed by Zephyr. They met Flame and Firewalker who looked surprised by the symbol when Zephyr showed them the egg.

'So you think that Draganta is in the egg?' asked Flame and Firewalker in unison.

'Yeah I do.' said Zephyr.

Then Firewalker and Flame went to sparring practice in case there's another evil force out in the realms. Rynn kept Zephyr company until Flame got back from training. Frost brought over a few dvds to watch with Austin, Ornlu and company.

Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes Huron was gathering an army that the world has never seen.

'The gods of chaos smile upon us as we eliminate all that oppose us.' he declared aloud to his warriors.

They all cheered his name over and over again. Huron looked to his chaos sorcerer who was called Sudobaal to see if the demons were ready for battle.

'Just a few more days my liege and you shall have an unstoppable tide of chaos that will crush Grand Cathay and all who oppose against us.' replied the sorcerer.

'Fine we can wait a few more days but in the meantime don't stop the ritual or we risk our lives against the wrath of the gods.' growled Huron.

Back at Weijin Zephyr was getting ready for bed. Suddenly Flame came in the door and fell into the bed with tiredness.

'Goodnight Flame.' whispered Zephyr and kissed him.

'Goodnight my Zephyr.' he yawned in reply.

A few hours after they went to sleep a cracking sound echoed around their lair. Zephyr woke Flame up and said fearfully

'Flame I think there's someone in the room besides us.'

'Zephyr it was just your mind playing tricks on you.' he replied.

'Flame I'm serious. Would you please check around the lair?' she cried.

'Fine, you just relax while I scout the place.'

Flame went to check around the lair only to find that there was nobody there.

'There was no one there.' he replied.

'What about the egg?' said Zephyr in a worried tone.

They went to check on the egg only to find that it somehow hatched and there in front of them was their son.

(A/N: I think I should get out of here before the mother/son stuff comes in.)

_Draganta's Experience_

'Aw, how cute, hello baby.' said Zephyr to me as she cradled me.

But before she got a good hold of me I dodged her forelegs and I spotted my old sword. Just when I was about to grab a hold of it. Flame picked me up and said

'You're not going anywhere son.' said Flame smirking as he brought me over to Zephyr.

'Oh know you don't.' I said taking them by surprise.

'D-Did he just talk?' said a shocked Zephyr.

'Yeah and I can fight as well.'

I jumped out of Flame's grasp and grabbed my old sword. I went into battle position until a shadow fell over me. I looked behind me to see Rynn smirking.

'Oh god anything but this junk.' I cried.

'Little hatchlings shouldn't play with sharp weapons.' she said nuzzling me.

'Get your bloody lips away from me.'

'Aw, you're so cute when you're acting tough, little Draganta.'

'Release me or I'll rip out your throat.' I threatened.

_Experience Ends_

That night Draganta slept soundly except for the odd time that he had a nightmare which was only his past memories coming back to haunt him. As Draganta woke up sweating Zephyr comforted him and he went back to sleep.

'Draganta, it's time to wake up sweetheart.' she said in the morning.

'Are you really my mother, Zephyr?' he said as he thought it was a dream.

'Yeah, now come on breakfast is ready.'

**DtD: Now things are getting weirder by the minute.**

**Zephyr: Oh Draganta, it's time for your bath.**

**DtD: You'll never take me alive.( Charges away down a supercharge ramp installed by Spyro.) See you folks next time. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DtD: Well folks it sure looks like I'm about to go to school in the dragon realms.**

**Zephyr:Draganta are you ready for school yet?**

**DtD: Yeah.(jumps out window)**

The Lessons Begin.

When Flame and Zephyr were finished breakfast Draganta was still in the next room brushing his teeth. Zephyr went in to check on him just in case he was having trouble with something.

'Are you all right?' she asked him.

'Yeah I am.' he replied.

When she opened the door she saw that he was having trouble in reaching his back teeth.

'Here let me help you honey.' she giggled.

'Fine go ahead just don't rip any teeth out in the process, okay mom.' he replied.

_Draganta's Experience_

I looked at Zephyr as she cleaned my teeth and horns. I didn't realize until just now that she was my new mother good, bad or indifferent. I started to cry for some strange reason.

'Aw whats wrong with my little warrior?' she said in case I was lonely.

'Nothing-it's-just-that-its-been-a-long-time-since-I-had-anybody-to-care-for-me.' I cried.

'It's alright little one, it's okay, shh.' and she hugged me.

_Experience Ends_

She then brought Draganta into the local school to get him enrolled. they met the principal whose name was Mrs. Aurelion Firestar but Draganta had to call her Mrs. Firestar.

'Now let me see whose class young Draganta would be going into.' said the principal.

'Please don't leave the teacher be a complete psycho.' thought Draganta.

'Oh Mrs. Celestine is a very well spoken teacher, no complaints what-so-ever about her. She's also good with her class.'

'Oh she used to teach me when I was a young dragoness.' added Zephyr.

'Oh that's right Zephyr. Your son will make the school proud of him won't you little Draganta.' smiled Aurelion.

'Yes Mrs. Firestar.' replied Draganta.

'You will start school tomorrow Draganta.' said Aurelion.

'Thanks Mrs. Firestar' said Draganta.

When he went home it was almost time for bed at least for Draganta.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

Huron's tide of chaos had grown by at least three thousand regiments.

'How long more Sudobaal, my men can't wait any longer.' said Huron impatiently.

'Two days time my lord.' answered the chaos sorcerer.

'Good the sooner the ritual is completed the sooner the kingdom of Grand Cathay will fall in the name of Be'lakor, the Dark Master.' said Huron as another unit of demons came through the warp portal and formed up into ranks.

The next day in Grand Cathay Draganta got up early, made breakfast and went to the school just ten minutes before the bell rang.

'Are you my new student?' said a voice from behind Draganta.

As he turned around and looked up he met the gaze of his teacher. She was a gold-coloured dragoness with sapphire eyes and a bow on her left horn.

'Yes I am.' he answered.

'Well come with me to the classroom please.'

'Okay.'

They walked into the classroom and Draganta saw other young dragons who were just sitting down waiting for their teacher to come in.

'Okay class, as you might have heard rumors about a real prince in the school, I am happy to inform you all that he's in this class. Come up Draganta and tell the class about yourself.'

He walked up to the top and faced the class.

'My name is Draganta Draco-Zingora. I live in the mighty fortress of Weijin in Grand Cathay. I fought demons in my past life until a chaos general named Crom the Conquerer stabbed me in the heart. I died on the field of battle but my sister Rynn killed him. I went to the Dragon Heaven and was reborn as a dragon hatchling.' explained Draganta.

The bell rang to signal break time and all the class rushed outside. The minute Draganta went outside he was surrounded by a crowd of fan girls.

(A/N: I'm glad Ember didn't get killed as well.shivers at the thought)

'So you're a prince,eh?' asked one girl named Isabeau.

She was a sapphire-coloured dragoness with hazel eyes and a bow around her neck.

'Sure am.' replied Draganta.

'Can we go over to your castle during the weekend.' asked Isabeau's friend named Repanse.

'I don't know I mean my mom and dad would be very mad at me.'

'Please for us. Just ask them okay.' they all pleaded.

'Fine I'll do it.' said Draganta knowing that they'll hate him if he didn't ask.

The bell rang again and they rushed back inside to finish the class for the day.

'Alright class we're going to do some artwork so choose a design of your own and make it spectacular.' said the teacher.

The class started to make their own pieces and Draganta made a siege engine called a repeater bolt thrower with two crew members.

'Alright class you can stop in an hours time okay.' declared the teacher.

'Yes Mrs. Celestine.' answered the class in unison.

_An hour later_

Alright class you all can stop now and show me your work pieces.' announced the teacher.

She walked around to all the students and when she got to Draganta, Isabeau and Repanse she stopped.

'Repanse what did you make exactly.' asked the teacher.

'I made a ruined building. And it has an extra bit of detail like the heads on the spikes coming out of the building structure.' replied Repanse.

'Very impressive, I have to say. Now Isabeau what creation did you create?'

'I made a dreadnought. Basically it's the only way for a warrior in the future to fight in more battles. Plus it packs one hell of a wave of destruction may I add.' said Isabeau.

'Very good, may I add. And finally Draganta what did you make in an hour.'

'Prepare to be amazed by not only my model of a siege engine called a repeater bolt thrower and if the class would care to look outside you'll see a real live version of it. Could I be excused to show you it's devastating firepower.' asked Draganta.

'Of course you may.' smiled Celestine.

He went outside, loaded the bolt thrower and checked the wind direction. It was blowing in the perfect direction. Draganta ran off to get a target to destroy and placed it on a hill.

"Is everybody ready to witness the siege engine in action?' said Draganta through the open window.

'Yes we are Draganta.' came the answer.

'Alright you see that target on the hill?'

'Yes.'

'Keep looking at it.'

'Fire!' yelled Draganta as he pulled the lever.

The shot hit the target dead in the center. A great cheer erupted from the classroom as Isabeau and Repanse jumped out the window and ran towards Draganta and embraced him in a hug.

(A/N: If you think that I've fallen in love with them well you're wrong.)

'That was deadly Draganta.' said the two in unison.

'Could you two just do me one favour please.' said Draganta.

'Sure.' said the two girls.

'I need my personal space and some air.'

'Oops, sorry.'

When they got back inside the classroom their teacher gave Draganta a long stare and then clapped her hands together.

'Now that was one hell of a demonstration young Draganta.' she said smiling.

'Thanks a lot Mrs. Celestine.' said Draganta with pride.

'Show off.' scoffed a dragoness named Morathi.

'What can I say, I'm just good at these kind of things.' sneered Draganta in rage.

'Okay you two, no fighting in school.' said their teacher calming them down.

'Sorry Mrs. Celestine.' replied Draganta after calming down.

'That's alright Draganta.'

As Draganta went home his parents were outside in the garden in their Olympic-sized swimming pool.

'Oh hi Draganta how was school today.' asked Zephyr.

'It was the best mom. I made a few friends already and they want to know could they come over to stay the night during the weekend. Well can they please?' pleaded Draganta.

'Of course they can as long as they're on their best behaviour.'

'Thanks mom.' cried Draganta and jumped into the pool.

**DtD: Ah it's great to be popular amongst classmates.**

**Zephyr: Now for your bath Draganta.**

**DtD: Oh Jesus not again. Well enjoy the new chapter folks. Now to make my escape to my secret place.(runs to the attic)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DtD: Well folks it looks like I've become popular among the girls in my class. 'ahem'**

**Rynn: Well when are you going to add in Austin and company, little Draganta.**

**DtD: As soon as possible now leave me work in peace.**

**Rynn: Looks like someone missed his nap.**

**DtD:(sighs).**

The School Nightmare Ends Part 1.

The next day Draganta was up at 05:00a.m. To do some training with his sword, magic and fury attacks in which he thought he forgot them when he was killed in his past life.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Draganta.' said a voice that made Draganta want to kill someone.

'What are you doing at my training spot Morathi?!' snapped Draganta as he became surrounded by Morathi and her friends Deathclaw, Tycho and Azrael.

'I just want you to be in my gang, I could use someone with your _natural talent.' _she said with a smirk hoping that Draganta would accept the offer.

'And what if I refuse.' replied Draganta.

'Well then we'll just have to beat you up and leave you in a heap.' said Deathclaw as he cracked his knuckles.

'So what do you say Draganta.' smirked Azrael slyly.

'Can I think about it and give you my answer tomorrow?' asked Draganta.

'Sure as long as you make the right choice.' said Morathi as she nodded to her gang to split.

_Draganta's Experience._

I need to make a decision and I need advice. There's only one person who can help me out of this situation. I went to Ignitus to ask for his advice. I knocked on his chamber door.

'Enter.' came his voice.

'Master Ignitus can I ask for your advice please?' I asked.

'Certainly young Draganta what is it?' replied Ignitus.

'I know this girl in my class but she's a bully and I'm not fond of her. She asked me to be a part of her gang and I don't want to be a part of her gang. If I say yes then my friends will hate me and if I say no then they'll beat me up and leave me in a broken heap. What should I do? I'm a little bit afraid of the consequences that'll happen if I make any choice.' I asked.

'That is a dilemma for you Draganta. So let me get this straight: you want to become a part of that girls' gang but run the risk of losing your respect and friendship with your classmates and if you don't be in her gang then you'll be beaten up and threatened for the rest of your school year but your friends will stand beside you.' explained Ignitus.

'That's it, Ignitus thank you. Why didn't I think of this before?' exclaimed Draganta as a thought came into his mind.

'You're welcome young one.' said Ignitus.

_Experience Ends._

He ran home and phoned all of his classmates that were being bullied by Morathi and her gang. He told his parents that he was going to a meeting with his friends.

'Alright son but don't be too late.' said Zephyr as she gave him a kiss.

'Don't worry I won't.' ensured Draganta.

He ran down a shortcut only he knew of and arrived in a clearing where all his friends had gathered.

'Draganta what do you want all of us for?' asked a red dragon named Dante.

Draganta went on top of a tall rock and declared 'I've called you all here to stand together as one against Morathi and her gang. They've been terrorizing us ever since our first day in school but no longer will they do it.'

'What are you talking about?' yelled Dante.

'Shh, don't stop him when he's on a roll.' said Isabeau.

'We'll stand as one and strike down our foe until we fall. I see it in all of your eyes, the same fear that can be converted into strength to fight against them. We are not just young dragons and dragonesses. We are warriors at heart and together we will prevail.' he finished as he drew his old sword.

A cheer erupted from the gathering as some dragonesses were crying with the joy that Draganta will end their day-to-day nightmare. Isabeau and Repanse ran up to him and gave him a small hug as then Draganta was truly recognized as a true heroic leader. Ignitus, the other guardians, Zephyr, Flame, Spyro, Cynder, Ember and everybody else were out walking and saw Draganta with a crowd below him.

'I can't believe that the little runt could actually become a leader for them.' said Firewalker in amazement.

'Do you know who that actually is Firewalker?' asked Ornlu and Austin in unison.

'No and I don't care.'

'Brother that "runt" as you called him is Draganta.' said Zephyr.

'I-I...I can't believe it. You mean that I'm his uncle and where did he get that sword?'

The crowd went home feeling joyous about Draganta's speech.

_Isabeau's Experience_

I went home thinking about Draganta and his speech. '_He's so cute.' _I thought. I opened my front door and I didn't know that I was smiling for no reason. Also I had a pain in my stomach and I tried to eat something but I kept sighing.

'Mom can I ask you something, it's important?' I cried.

'Sure, what is it baby?' came her reply.

'Well there's a boy in my class and he's royalty. He's trying to stop the class bullies from beating us up but just when I came in I got a pain in my stomach. I tried to eat something but I keep sighing every time I try to eat. Is there something wrong with me? Am I sick or something?'

'Isabeau what's this boys name?' asked my mom.

'Draganta Draco-Zingora.' I sighed the answer without knowing it.

'Isabeau, do you know how you got the pain in your stomach?'

'No.'

'It's because you love him.'

'I guess you're right mom.'

'Trust me. I was the same way when I first met your father.'

'Thanks mom.' I said giving her a firm hug.

_End Experience._

Draganta then went to the temple to see Ignitus about an important question.

'Ignitus can I ask you something.' he asked when he got inside.

'Yes Draganta, what is it this time?' came the reply.

'My friends and I were wondering if you could train us for battle, a skirmish if you may and we don't know anyone else that's capable of putting their commitment into such a large task.'

'How many want to be trained?' asked Ignitus.

'About sixteen dragons and dragonesses exactly Master Ignitus.'

'Well then we'll start the training tomorrow morning at 05:00a.m.'

'Thanks a lot Ignitus yet again.' said Draganta as he ran home.

When he got in the door Zephyr saw him and said 'Draganta you're two minutes late.'

'Mom as the saying goes "Better late than never." and I had matters to attend to.'

'What kind of matters?' smirked Zephyr.

'Classified matters.' he answered simply.

Draganta then gave Zephyr a hug, got something to eat, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

Huron was getting impatient as he watched the skies darken more than ever.

'Huron are you ready yet.' rumbled the voice of Be'lakor.

'Not yet master but tomorrow we will be ready.' cried Huron.

'When will you be ready Huron.'

'Tomorrow Master.'

'Good.'

_The next day in Weijin_

Draganta got up and headed for the temple. When he opened his room door Isabeau gave him an unexpected good morning hug.

'What the hell are you doing at my house?' asked Draganta in shock.

'I need to tell you something.' replied Isabeau.

'What is it then?'

'I'm in love with you, I'm seriously in love with you.' she declared in front of him.

'I wasn't expecting that at all.' he replied.

'Well do you feel the same about me?' she asked bating her eyelashes.

'I-I...I've been thinking that ever since I laid my eyes on you I kind of wondered when you were going to ask me that question. I love you too.' said Draganta without thinking.

**DtD:Okay I had to get that off my chest. God that was pressure.**

**Isabeau:I'm here for you my darling Draganta.**

**DtD:I left the oven on, I'll be right back.**

**Isabeau:Okay don't be too long.**

**DtD:Well I like to thank Rurikredwolf for his concern about who my girlfriend was. I don't own any Spyro characters, fury attacks, locations,Ornlu,Xavis,Larka,Skop or Austin. But I do own Draganta, Zephyr, Firewalker and my other OC's. Well enjoy and read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DtD: This is where the real fun begins.**

**Isabeau: We'll follow you into battle Draganta.**

**DtD: Glad to here it pal.**

**Isabeau: Can you get on with the story please?**

**DtD: Fine.**

The School Nightmare Ends part 2.

Draganta woke up to see that Isabeau was sleeping at the end of his bed. He gently walked out of his room but stop when Isabeau woke up and saw that he was at the door.

'Where are you going Draganta?' asked Isabeau.

'Getting us something to eat.' he replied.

'I'm coming too that's if you don't mind.'

'No I don't mind at all.'

They walked downstairs together only to be met by Zephyr and Flame in the Great Hall.

'Good morning Draganta. Have a nice sleep?' asked Zephyr cheerfully.

'Yeah I had mom.' he answered.

'Who's your girl friend?' asked Flame making Draganta blush.

'Her name is Isabeau, dad.' groaned Draganta.

'Oh what about breakfast?' asked Isabeau the minute her stomach growled.

'I forgot sorry.' said Draganta as he ran into the kitchen to get food and drink.

He came back with trays piled high with food for himself and Isabeau to eat.

'Ah Draganta, where did you get all of this food?' asked Isabeau in shock.

'I made it just for the two of us.' he answered grinning.

'Thanks a lot.' replied Isabeau as she gave him a huge hug and when nobody was looking a small kiss on the cheek.

'Just tell me one thing, how did you get into my room yet again?'

'You left your bedroom window open and I just climbed up to you.'

After their breakfast Draganta and Isabeau went to get their allies and face off against Morathi and her gang. When Draganta's army was ready his scouts came back to tell him that Morathi has amassed a huge army.

'How many?' asked Draganta.

'Thirty strong at least.' answered Dante.

'Right go and get thirty more for reinforcements. We cannot lose this fight.'

'Right Draganta.' replied Dante and ran off.

_Draganta's Experience._

As I looked at my warriors I saw that Repanse was crying so I went over to her.

'Repanse is there something wrong?' I asked.

'I can't fight, I'm not very good Draganta.' she cried.

'Well I remember during my past life that I was in the same situation as you are now. I just wanted to be carefree like you and the rest of them but instead I had no alternative, so I looked to my friends and they gave me the courage to fight on.' I explained.

(**A/N: I've got the perfect song for this moment: Believe in myself-Crush 40).**

When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted, ahh  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him

But that's not something I can do so easily  
This is not simply my way, my own style  
Gotta get a hold of my life 

I've got to fly higher  
I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me

When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming   
I see myself there, having the same adventure

If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
Now's the time to find my way through this life  
Trying so hard to be strong

I gotta keep going  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me   
...and I will believe  
Believe in myself  
This is the only way for me

And there are things that only I can do   
Many friends help me out  
In return I help them  
Certain things I can do  
No one's alone!

I wanna fly high so I can reach the highest of all of the  
heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so I have got to fly higher  
Gotta' keep goin', everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself, this is the only start for me

I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me

She then walked away feeling glad that I encouraged her with my story that I told her.

I then walked out to see if Morathi's army was in the distance and they were.

'Alright my friends, my warriors, you've been taught by all the guardians, you've mastered your fury attacks and you have found your true courage. Now it's the hour of truth, now it's time to test your inner strength against these scumbags who are always torturing us in school. Now let us raise our weapons in unity and strike down our foe. Now master your fear and convert it into strength and courage. For freedom.' I shouted so that his army hear me.

'For freedom.' I shouted as we charged.

_Experience Ends._

_Meanwhile back in Weijin._

Flame was sparring with Firewalker, Ornlu, Spyro and Austin.

'Flame did you see Draganta anywhere?' called Zephyr.

'No not since this morning.' he answered.

Suddenly they heard clashes of wooden swords coming from the clearing near the castle.

'What's that noise?' asked Ornlu.

'It's coming from the clearing nearby.' said Spyro.

'Lets go.' said Firewalker.

They ran to the clearing only to find a scene of battle.

'This has Draganta's name written all over this.' growled Flame as he arrived.

'Flame you're only going to make things worse for Draganta.' snapped Spyro.

As the battle came to a close Draganta faced off against Morathi.

'Well what's your answer to my question from yesterday Draganta?' she asked.

'My answer is go to hell Morathi.' he replied.

'Then prepare to be badly beaten.' said Morathi as she lunged at Draganta.

He easily charged into her, used melee attacks on her and slammed her into the ground. He walked up to her and said 'Are you going to surrender the battle and stop being a bully.'

'I...I surrender Draganta.' she cowered in fear as Draganta was surrounded by fire.

'Then sign this document to say that you'll never bully anybody ever again.' said Draganta as he helped her up.

'I will sign it.' said Morathi that made Draganta's army cheer his name.

_In the Chaos Wastes_

'Sudobaal are we ready yet to march?!' growled Huron as he returned from his meeting with Be'lakor.

'In a hours time Lord Huron.' answered the sorcerer.

'Thank the Gods. Alright men get ready to march on Grand Cathay because we're marching in an hour.' declared Huron.

'Yes Sir.' came the reply.

_Back at Weijin_

'Draganta I saw what you were doing!' snapped Flame as Draganta came in the door.

'I was only making peace for my school dad.' said Draganta as he tried to explain the situation to Flame.

'I don't care about it, you're grounded boy. Now get up to your room.' shouted Flame.

'I wished that I wasn't your son. My life would be better than it is now.' cried Draganta as he ran away from the house and ran to the only one who cared about him in his past life.

'I don't care about them I'm going to stay with Rynn for a month.' he said tearfully as he ran to Rynn's lair.

'Rynn are you there?' he called.

Rynn came to the door only to see Draganta standing there.

'What's wrong Draganta?' she asked as she brought him inside.

'I ran away from my lair because my dad shouted at me for bringing peace to my school and he grounded me. That's why I'm here. Can I stay here with you for a month because I don't want to go back.' he cried through his tears.

'Of course you can Draganta and I totally understand what you mean.' said Rynn soothingly.

'Can I call my friend Isabeau?' he asked.

'Sure.' came the reply.

'Hello Isabeau, it's Draganta. Can you come over to Rynn's lair to stay with me for the night?'

'Okay but why are you over in your aunt's lair?' asked Isabeau.

'I'll explain it to you when you come over.' replied Draganta.

**DtD: I know what you're thinking, I'm going one step further but that won't be for another few chapters. Not only is my OC Draganta in the first story and this one but he's also in Charactoria Chronicles: The Beginning, The White Dragon 2: Molten Fever and The White Dragon 3: The Shadow Prince. I'd like to say thanks to all of my reviewers for sticking with me through this story so far. Read and Review.**

**Isabeau: Aren't you forgetting about something.**

**DtD: I don't own any Spyro characters, Austin, Ornlu, etc. But I do own my OC's, plot, storyline and locations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DtD: Well I hope that my reviewers have enjoyed chapter 5. **

**Rynn: Shouldn't you be getting back to your lair Draganta?**

**DtD: No they still hate me for what I've done.**

**Rynn: Well you can stay here as long as you like just do the chapter.**

**DtD: Thanks Rynn and this chapter is when my school puts on a play.**

The Death of Draganta.

The next day Rynn found Draganta had made her breakfast as a thanks for everything sort of thing.

'Aw he's so sweet.' she said to herself.

She then went downstairs and found out that her sword was reforged and beside it was both Draganta and Isabeau still asleep. Rynn gently woke them up and gave Draganta a hug as a you're welcome.

'Don't you two have school today?' she said.

'Oh for the love of Sigmar and Draco we're going to be late.' cried Draganta in shock.

The two ran down a supercharge ramp to get enough speed to get to school on time. The bell just rung as they got into the classroom.

'That was a close one.' panted Draganta.

'A little too close.' gasped Isabeau as they took their seats.

The teacher walked into the classroom and said 'We've been selected to perform a play out of all the school.

'What's the play called Mrs. Celestine?' asked a reformed Morathi.

'Well Draganta has the main part in the play as it's about how he died in his last battle in his past life. Isabeau your part is his sister Rynn, Repanse you'll be playing Zephyr, Dante you're being Firewalker, Gaunt you'll be Spyro, Stern you'll be Austin, Khalida you're Penagar, Shadow you'll be Borgash, Blade will be Ornlu, Taldeer you're Larka, Yriel you'll be Skop, Maldred you'll be Xavis, Morathi you'll be Cynder, Zapherion you'll be Flame, Quithas you're Ember, Yienlas you're Darkfire, Marganus you're Elora, Vespero you'll be Hunter, Kaldour you'll be Crom, Bronzino you'll be Frost and I'll be Icefire.' announced their teacher.

'It's happening again.' cried Draganta.

'Draganta what's wrong?' asked Isabeau.

'My warriors dead as well as me, blood everywhere. Rynn help me.'

'Mrs. Celestine something is wrong with Draganta.'

'Draganta, it's alright...it's alright.' said Celestine.

(A/N: I'm not going crazy it's just past memories haunting me).

_Draganta's Experience._

The memories came flashing back into my mind about that bloody day in my past life. I looked at my teacher as she comforted me.

'Sorry Mrs. Celestine it's just that those memories came back to me all of a sudden.' I said.

'Draganta you are a special young dragon and that's why you've been given the part of the hero. So just relax and calm down.'

'Yeah it's just a play not a real battle like the one we were in during the weekend.' said Isabeau accidentally.

'What battle?' asked the teacher.

'Well you see the class had enough of being bullied and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I led my small but valiant army into battle against Morathi and her friends.' I explained.

'Why did you do that?' she said with a frown.

'I done it to make the school a whole lot more peaceful.' I said knowing that I was in trouble.

The amazing thing was that my teacher called in the principal before I started explaining the whole story.

'Draganta I want to talk to you for a minute in my office privately.' said Mrs. Aurelion.

'Am I in trouble?' I asked in fear.

'No.' she answered.

When I came out of the office and came into the classroom the class were asking me what did the principal want with me.

'I have been made a part of the disciplinary committee and I want Isabeau, Repanse and Morathi to be a part of it as well.' I announced.

The whole class cheered and we got no homework for the rest of the month.

_Experience Ends._

When Draganta went to Rynn's lair Zephyr and Flame were inside waiting for him.

'Draganta are you sorry about disobeying us and about the battle as well as saying what you said before.' asked Flame still frowning.

'No.' smiled Draganta.

'Why?!' snapped Flame.

'If you must know that battle that I was in just got me on the disciplinary committee and I'll return when dad apologizes to me.' sneered Draganta.

Flame ran at Draganta to whack him hard. Draganta ran down the supercharge ramp shouting 'He's got the mark of chaos on his body and he's trying to kill me.'

Zephyr thanked Rynn for looking after Draganta for the month and ran after Flame to try to stop him from hurting Draganta.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

'Huron are you ready yet?' boomed Be'lakor's voice.

'Yes we are ready Master.' answered Huron.

'Then get going already my time for freedom grows short and you're a few days behind.' growled Be'lakor.

'At once Master.' replied Huron as the voice faded away.

_Back at Draganta's School_

It was the last scene of the play and Draganta was lying on the stage with fake blood covering the area around his heart while in front of him Kaldour and Isabeau were sparring. When the play was over Draganta asked Zephyr if Isabeau could stay for the night.

'Yeah she can if she's allowed. Why don't you ask her parents? said Zephyr smiling.

'Alright.' he replied.

He walked over to Isabeau's parents and asked them 'Could Isabeau sleep over at my castle please?'

'Oh you must be Draganta, Isabeau is always talking about you. I think she's madly in love with you.' said Isabeau's mother.

'She already told me about it.' groaned Draganta.

'Yes she can sleep over at your castle you cute little boy.' she said as she pinched Draganta's cheek.

'Thanks mom' screamed Isabeau as she walked away beside Draganta.

They went out on the balcony to get some air.

'Can I talk to you Draganta?' asked Isabeau.

'Sure.' answered Draganta.

'I was just thinking about if I was attacked by a demon, would you protect me?'

'Yeah of course I will.' replied Draganta.

'That's good. Draganta I want you to be there for me when I'm in trouble, okay?'

Draganta thought for a moment before he answered 'Okay I swear on it.'

'Well that's good enough for me.' she said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Draganta broke the kiss and said 'We can't do this kind of stuff now, we're only a young dragon and dragoness. I'm sorry if I hurt you emotionally.'

'It's alright it's just that I never had a friend like you in my life before, well there's Dante but he's wild and wants me to marry him by force, but you it's like I can tell you anything that happened to me and you can make it right. Draganta you're the closest friend that a girl could ever have. I'll see you later Draganta my love.' she said as she went to her home to get her stuff.

'That girl is absolutely love struck over me but I feel like I met her before in my past life, the question is where?' said Draganta to himself.

'Maybe I can help.' said a voice from behind him.

When Draganta looked behind him he saw Ignitus coming up the hill that he was on.

'Ignitus what are you doing here?' asked Draganta.

'To answer your question you do know her from someplace in your past life. That young dragoness was in your past life your only friend that you could count on when you were lonely.'

'You mean that she is Selena reborn.' said Draganta in shock.

'That's exactly what I mean young Draganta.' replied Ignitus.

'I suppose you saw her kissing me as well.'

'I'll say that I saw nothing happening on the hill.'

'Thanks Ignitus.' said Draganta but he was stopped by Ignitus.

'What?' he asked.

'You're going to need more training to prepare for a new enemy that has risen in the Chaos Wastes and not only does he want to destroy Weijin but Grand Cathay itself as well as the Dragon Realms.' said Ignitus.

'But what can I do, to you I'm still about the size of a year old dragon. I can't do much on my own or can I?' asked Draganta despairingly.

'Well you are the size of a year old dragon and you can try your best. You can do so much if you only put your mind to it but you won't be alone in this fight.' replied the guardian.

'What do you mean Ignitus?' asked Draganta.

'I mean that you'll be leading an army into battle against the forces of chaos. But you and your friends will still need a lot of intense training that only I can provide all of you.'

'Will I tell the rest of them Master Ignitus?'

'No don't bother I took the liberty of sending a notice around to their lairs explaining the problem to their parents.' replied Ignitus with a smile.

'Okay see you tomorrow so Ignitus.' called Draganta as he ran back home to his castle.

When he got home Isabeau was waiting for him as well as his parents all with frowns on their faces.

'Sorry I'm late I was talking with Ignitus.' said Draganta as he apologized to them and took Isabeau up to his room.

'Well this is my room Isabeau. Big isn't it?' said Draganta.

'Not as big as my room. Your room could fit inside mine ten times.' she replied giggling.

' That's one big room!' exclaimed Draganta as Isabeau brushed off his right flank making him look at her to see her smiling.

'That does it.' smiled Draganta as he hung up a keep out sign on the door.

'Why did you do that Draganta.' asked Isabeau.

**DtD:I had to leave it at a cliffhanger as some romance sets in on my story in the next chapter as I get married to Isabeau. More of that in the next chapter. Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DtD: Well it's time for the next chapter folks. Sorry if there's too much romance involved. But hey life is full of twists when you think about it. Well on with the chapter.**

**Isabeau: Don't forget to read and review at the end of the chapter folks.**

**DtD: Hey girl that's my line you just said.**

The Royal Wedding Disaster.

Draganta woke up to find Isabeau in a wedding dress. She winked at him and then smiled.

'What's going on Isabeau?' asked Draganta wearily.

'Lets go to the church already. Your armour is polished as well as your sword. I polished them for you my hunk of burning love.' she answered while stroking his neck gently.

'Okay why the dress?' he asked when he had his armour on.

'We're getting married.' she giggled.

'What?!' shouted Draganta in shock.

'Well you see, you asked me to sleep over at your castle and I said yes, we slept in the same room together and during the night I had a nightmare. I woke you up and asked you could I sleep with you in your bed. You said yes and I climbed over you and then we shared a goodnight kiss with each other. And that, Draganta, is how we're getting married today.' she explained.

'Right can I go to ask Ignitus for some advice about this whole thing.' asked Draganta not sure what to say.

'Sure, but be on time.' she said flirtingly.

'I will.' he answered and ran to find Ignitus.

When he got to the temple Ignitus was expecting him.

'Draganta I thought that you were getting married?' asked Ignitus.

'I can't I'm too young, and I don't want to leave Isabeau down because she loves me and I love her but she's putting pressure on me to marry her and I want to tell her but I can't. I just don't know what to do. That's why I'm here to ask for your advice.' explained Draganta.

'All you have to do is say to her that you're not yet ready to take marriage into your own hands. Don't worry she'll understand what you mean but after that say that you're sorry for causing her pain. Then just walk away.' replied Ignitus.

'But wouldn't walking away cause her even more pain. I want to tell her without breaking her heart.' cried Draganta.

'I'll go and tell her. She'll understand me better, no offense Draganta.'

'None taken Master Ignitus.' replied Draganta.

The two went off their separate ways, Ignitus going to the church and Draganta going to Glimmer, Summer Forest, Avalar to explore the newly opened cave system.

_Draganta's Experience._

I wandered down through the cave system and got at least a million gems or so it seemed as there was so many that I lost count after two hundred and ninety-nine.

'Wonder where this passageway leads to?' I said to myself.

Then all of a sudden something poked me in the back that sent me running for my life as I thought it was either a giant spider, a demon, a ghoul or a gorgon.

'W-who's there?' I called only to here a growling noise coming in my direction.

'Legs don't fail me now!' I cried as I ran away from the growling not wanting to see what it was.

I kept running until I ran into a rock. The last thing I saw was the creature coming close to me.

_Experience__ Ends._

Ignitus went into the church and walked up the middle section. He was under pressure about what he was about to say.

'Master Ignitus, where's Draganta?' asked Isabeau.

'I'll explain everything in a minute young one.' he replied.

He stepped up to the microphone and said 'For those of you who are wondering where Draganta is, he isn't coming. Now don't go saying that it's all his fault because it's not his fault. He explained the situation that he was in to me. He meant no tears or broken hearts when he gave me his message. It says and I quote:

"To my dearest Isabeau,

I am sorry to say that I cannot marry you yet because we are still too young. I am not yet ready to take marriage into my own hands. Shed no tears for me as you know that I can't stand to see you crying because of me. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry if I caused you any pain but there was a lot of danger in my past life and I don't want you to get killed because of me. I wish that I could tell you this in person but my heart wasn't in the right place at the time. I may not be your husband but I'm your protector, your armour, your friend and your guardian if you know what I mean. Alas I must venture forth to explore distant lands. But no matter where I will go and what I will do, I'll always remember you.

Best friends forever,

Draganta."

Isabeau went up to the microphone after Ignitus and said 'Thanks Ignitus for Draganta's message. Now I have to go and find my exiled knight in shining armour.' and with her final words Isabeau ran home, gathered her sword that Draganta gave to her on her birthday last week, put on her leather armour and backpack and ran off.

_Meanwhile back with Draganta._

When Draganta regained consciousness he saw the creature that healed him. The creature turned to face him and said 'Don't be afraid little one. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?' said the creature.

Draganta tried to run away but curiosity got the better of him.

'Come now I'm not going to hurt you.' it said again.

'M-My name is D-Draganta.' said Draganta shaking in fear as the creatures tail wrapped around his body and dragged him closer.

'Draganta...Draganta, oh now I remember you. You were killed in battle against Crom the Conqueror.' said the creature as it saw Draganta shivering with the memories of the battle.

'Please just don't remind me about it.' he cried.

'Oh I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know.'

'W-Who are you?'

'Are you frightened?'

'Yes.'

'If you must know young Draganta, my name is Seraphon.'

'Seraphon! I never thought I'd see you again.' cried Draganta as he ran towards him.

'Where's Malekith?' asked Draganta.

'He's just out hunting with Steel and Flare, he won't be long. How are the others back at Weijin?' replied Seraphon.

'Treating me like a hatchling and calling me cute when they know that I'd rip out their throats if I was older again.'

Just then Flare came in and said 'Seraphon we can't leave you for a minute and you're mating.'

'I'm not his son.' snapped Draganta.

'Cute little fellow aren't you?' she replied sarcastically.

'I'm not cute and do you know who I am?'

'It can't be, you're dead.' cried Flare in disbelief.

'Who's this Flare, your son?' joked Steel.

'No you fool it's Draganta.'

'Okay, okay, take it easy girl. It was just a joke.' said Steel as he dropped his kill.

'Steel. Malekith.' cried Draganta.

'Whoa, easy there buddy. It's great to see you reborn.' said Steel as Draganta was licking his face.

'Anything for me?' asked Flare feeling left out.

'Flare.' cried Draganta as he jumped on Flare giving her hugs and kisses.

'Draganta, you little prince, what are you doing here?' laughed Flare nuzzling Draganta.

He then explained the whole situation from his skirmish to running away, being the best in school to his play and finally from his sleep over to his forced marriage.

'So I just ran away from my day-to-day life and when I came into the caves, I felt something poke me in the back. I heard growling and ran for my life only to run into a rock and knock myself out. And now I found you bunch.' he explained.

'Whoa you've been busy back at Weijin haven't you?!' said Seraphon grinning.

'Well I better get going. My parents would be worried sick about me.' sighed Draganta.

'We're coming too.' cried Flare.

'Thanks you're the best friends that I can ever have.' said Draganta in tears.

Flare went over to him to comfort him. They walked out of the cave system only to find Isabeau fighting a group of goblins led by Grashrak Bashum. Draganta was angered by the goblins that his rage was converted into a crimson aura that got the goblins attention.

'Get'im.' yelled Grashrak.

'Draganta run.' screamed Flare.

'No this time I fight.' he replied aloud and unleashed his new fury attack called "Braganza's Final Stand".

The attack was so powerful that the goblins were scorched to death, even Steel, Malekith, Flare and Seraphon took cover behind a large boulder.

'Draganta, how did you learn to use that fury?' asked Seraphon as he looked out from behind the boulder only to find that Draganta wasn't moving.

Flare ran over to him as well as Isabeau. They brought him to the temple so Ignitus could heal him. It took countless hours to do so.

_Meanwhile as we go back to Huron's mighty army_

'Well that's another town biting the dust.' smirked Huron as he killed another villager.

His warriors gave a triumphant cheer as they continued to march on.

'Soon my Master will be free to cause chaos and disaster.' he murmured to himself.

_The next day in the temple_

'Draganta you're alive.' cried Isabeau as she dressed the bandages on his tail.

'I am thanks to you, Ignitus, Steel, Flare, Malekith and Seraphon.' he replied softly as he was still weak from the small skirmish.

'Thanks for the letter by the way.'she said smiling.

'Glad you liked it Isabeau.' he replied.

'Why didn't you marry me and I want the truth?'

'I was afraid that if we were married then you might get killed because of me. I'm sorry if I hurt your heart but it's just that I'm too young and so are you. Some day we'll get married but not now. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready for this just yet. I hope you understand me.' said Draganta afraid that Isabeau would hate him for the rest of his life.

'I understand you perfectly and at least you had the guts to say it to me in person, unlike Dante.' she said.

**DtD: Well I had to get that off my chest yet again. I had to tell her because I didn't want her to be broken-hearted. Well that's that chapter done. Read and Review. I don't own any Spyro related characters, locations, etc. I do own my OC's, the storyline and the plot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DtD: Okay I apologized to Isabeau and luckily she accepted it without hesitation. Well anyway here's chapter 8.**

**Flare: Draganta, it's time for your bath.**

**DtD: I'll be there after I write this chapter.**

The Mark of Chaos.

Draganta woke up to find a note addressed to him. He picked it up and read it. It said:

"_To my close friend Draganta,_

_Sorry if I put pressure on you yesterday with the forced marriage and stuff. It's just that when you didn't come to the church I knew that you ran away because you weren't ready yet...'_

'Only now she noticed.' he said with a groan.

"_We're still friends no matter what. Every time that I snuck into your castle while you were asleep, I thought you were pretty damn cute, but then again in school you use your mind for getting good grades and I admire you for that and that's one reason why I like you, another is for your leadership skills and tactics in battle and the final reason is that you're always there to comfort me when I'm feeling sad. Could you meet me down by the lake please, just to talk?_

_Best friends forever,_

_Isabeau."_

Just then Ignitus came into the room and said 'I see that you're better already, but just in case Flare will be keeping an eye on you wherever you'll be going today.'

'I'm meeting Isabeau down by the lake for a private talk.' replied Draganta.

'Very well then but the first sign of danger you're to be brought back here, understand?'

'Yes Master Ignitus, I understand.' said Draganta and then ran to the lake.

When he got there Isabeau was surrounded by ten chaos spawn(ugly demons with gaping holes for mouths and long dangling arms with razor-sharp talons at the end).

'Draganta help me.' she screamed.

Draganta was about to charge in to help but Flare stopped him and took out the demons on her own. When Flare was done Isabeau thanked her by giving her a small hug.

'Don't worry young one, you're safe now.' said Flare soothingly.

'Show off.' shouted Draganta and ran back to the temple feeling ashamed that he couldn't fight the chaos spawn to save Isabeau.

_Draganta's Experience._

I can't believe what I saw back there. My friend being saved by Flare with me watching as she slayed all of the demons. Is she being overprotective or is she afraid because she wants me safe? That's what I wanted to know. Flare saw me running away and both her and Isabeau raced after me. I got into my room in the temple and slammed the door.

'Draganta are you alright?' asked Ember as she walked in.

I looked at her with tears flowing down my face and answered 'Flare saved my friend Isabeau's life and I wanted to do it on my own. She forced me to wait on the side lines, Ember, she just told me to stay put.'

'That doesn't sound like the real Flare that I remember. Steel has been trying to kill Rynn as well. Do you know what that means little one?' replied Ember attempting to calm me down.

When we told Ignitus about the incidents he explained 'Draganta it looks like they were captured by a chaos army and forced to pledge allegiance to the Dark Master and now bear the "Mark of Chaos", that's why they are acting unusual of late. To break Be'lakor's hold over them you,Draganta, will have to perform an exorcism on them.'

'But why me?' I asked.

'Because you are the one who will destroy the chaos gods.' replied Ignitus.

'Oh for the love of Sigmar, take me now!' I cried in disbelief and fear.

'Fine I'll do it.'

'That's all I can expect from you.' replied Ignitus and walked away.

_Experience Ends._

Draganta walked out of the temple not knowing what to do with the situation that Ignitus had put him in.

'Maybe we can be of some assistance.' said a voice from behind him.

When Draganta looked behind him he saw Spyro,Austin, Ornlu and company standing behind him.

'No offense but I don't want you to get hurt.' answered Draganta.

'We won't get hurt Draganta. We're tough.' replied Austin and Ornlu in unison.

'Well come on then. We need to knock both Steel and Flare out so that I can exorcise them.' smirked Draganta.

They went to look for Flare and eventually they found her swimming in the lake in Summer Forest.

'Right Draganta what's the plan?' asked Xavis.

'I'll go over to her and act cute and all that other junk. While I have her distracted you bunch knock her out. Then I'll perform the exorcism. It's that easy.' explained Draganta.

He ran over and acted cute making Flare tickle his belly. Austin and company climbed up her back and whacked her head making her fall to the ground unconscious.

'Sorry Flare but it was for your own good.' said Spyro.

Draganta then placed his right paw on Flare's torso and began the exorcism. He recited:

"I watch you. I see the hatred in your eyes, well hidden behind courtly graces. I listen. I know the terrible darkness that hides behind your well rehearsed truths. I wait for you at the edge of sanity."

Growls come from Flare as the exorcism continued.

"I feel the pain in your mind, the yearning to end this charade. I make my home in the pits of your soul. In the shadows I bide my time. I patiently wait for you to open your eyes and realize that it is by my will alone that you draw breath."

Flare screeched in both fear and rage.

"For I am Draganta and you are my Dragon who dances to her own tune." said Draganta with power.

Flare gave one final growl as Draganta finished the exorcism. When she came through Flare started crying against Draganta's shoulder.

'Draganta...I'm so sorry.' she cried.

'Apology accepted Flare.' said Draganta.

He collapsed from exhaustion after he said those words. When he awoke he was back in the temple surrounded by his parents, friends and guardians.

'You had us worried son.' said Flame.

'Draganta, my little one, don't do something that stupid ever again.' cried Zephyr.

'Well I wouldn't have done it except Ignitus told me that I was to kill the gods of chaos.' replied Draganta.

'Mom is there something beside me?' asked Draganta.

'No there isn't.' she answered.

'Then what the hell is that lump at the end of the bed?!' yelled Draganta.

Zephyr lifted up the quilt and grabbed Draganta's backpack.

'Relax, it was only your backpack.' laughed Zephyr.

'Thank Sigmar that it wasn't a dragoness, no offense to any dragoness present in the room.' sighed Draganta with relief.

_Meanwhile as we go and check on the chaos advance._

'Give a message to your King. Tell him that Huron Blackheart is on the prowl and will tear all armies apart that stands in his way.' declared Huron.

'I will.' cried the soldier in fear.

'Good now go.' growled Huron.

_Back at Weijin_

Draganta was training with Ignitus in the dojo. He was learning a new fury called "Alarielle's Hellfire".

'Draganta you seem to be sad about something. Is there something that you like to tell me?' asked Ignitus.

'Yes I am Master Ignitus. That fury attack belonged to my mother in my past life and just the name of it makes me want to cry. Why did she have to die? I could have done something about it back then.' cried Draganta as tears fell from his face.

'Calm down young Draganta.' said Terrador when he walked in.

'Calm down! Calm down! What if you were forced to watch your parents being killed by chaos warriors when you were only four years of age in your past life! You don't care Terrador, you'll never care!' growled Draganta and ran back home.

'As Austin would say "Nice going Terrador".' sighed Ignitus and went after Draganta.

Draganta kept running until he came to a graveyard that he was familiar with. It was the graveyard that his parents are buried in.

'Mom, Dad, I refuse to live without you by my side. I remember what you both said to me before you died. You said "Not to worry because you'll always be with me even when we're not with you." but I'm so afraid of what I have to face and I don't know what to do, I'm so confused.' Draganta crouched down on the ground and cried.

'There, there son. You can give up when there's people counting on you to save them.' called a voice.

Draganta looked up and saw his true parents floating in front of him. He felt Alarielle's hand gently stroking his back. Ignitus came over to Draganta and said 'Young one your mother is right, you have to fight on.'

'Ignitus, I hope that our son wasn't too much trouble?' replied Braganza.

'Not at all, although he has his moments where he runs away from his problems, like right now. You see Terrador told him to calm down when I taught him a new fury attack. Draganta refused to do so, reminded Terrador of what he went through and ran all the way here.' explained Ignitus.

'I couldn't help it dad, he made me a little too angry and now he'll never forgive me.' said Draganta as Braganza glared at him.

'It's alright Draganta, it's okay.' said Alarielle soothingly.

'Thanks mom, I just wish you were still alive.' cried Draganta.

Suddenly as if by a spell that was broken Alarielle and Braganza became flesh once again. They came back the same age but were a dragon and a dragoness.

(A/N:Well what do you expect, it was a starry night after all.)

Ignitus and Draganta stared at the two in awe.

'Mom, Dad, is that really you?' asked Draganta tearfully.

'Yes it's us son.' replied Alarielle and Braganza in unison.

Draganta ran and leapt into his mother's waiting forelegs. Ignitus began to walk away back to the temple knowing that Draganta's pain has been destroyed forever but for how long will it last for.

'I'm glad that you're back.' cried Draganta.

'It's good to be back, my little one.' cried Alarielle with tears of joy.

**DtD: Well folks it looks like a happy ending for Draganta but this is only the beginning.**

**Braganza: What's the chapter going to be called?**

**DtD: Well it's going to be called "Family Reunion."**

**Alarielle: Read and review folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DtD: I'm glad that Draganta has his parents back with him now.**

**Flare: Is this the chapter where you tell your readers about the secret.**

**DtD: You got that right, now go and keep an eye on Draganta like a good girl.**

**Flare: Fine.(walks over to Braganza)**

**DtD: Well on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

Family Reunion.

When they got back to the temple Alarielle put a sleeping Draganta into his bed and joined Braganza. They met Ignitus in the dojo for a talk.

'So how did you two come back to life anyway?' asked Ignitus curiously.

'Well it all started like this: Lords Sigmar and Draco felt that Draganta wanted us back badly because he missed us terribly. We were summoned by them. They told us to go and see Draganta. When we saw him crying at our graves we decided to talk to him. Sigmar and Draco saw this act of love and as Draganta said to us "I just wish you were alive." we were made flesh again.' explained Alarielle.

'So I see now. Draganta made a powerful wish that brought you back to life when Lords Sigmar and Draco heard his plea. Did I miss any extra details?' replied Ignitus.

'Well our names were erased off our tombstones thank the gods and Alarielle and I becoming a dragon and a dragoness.' said Braganza.

Suddenly Rynn, Zephyr and Flame came in and saw Alarielle and Braganza with Ignitus.

'Ignitus who are these dragons.' asked Rynn.

'Allow me to introduce King Braganza and Queen Alarielle.' said Ignitus proudly.

'Rynn my daughter it's me, it's mom.' said Alarielle.

'You can't be my parents. They're dead.' said Rynn in disbelief.

'Well if you don't believe me then ask Draganta.' replied Braganza.

Rynn ran into Draganta's room, woke him up and said 'Draganta who are those dragons talking to Ignitus?'

'They're mom and dad Rynn. I brought them back with immortal help from Sigmar and Draco. Now leave me rest please.' said Draganta wearily.

'Not before I give you something to thank you for little brother.' smirked Rynn.

'Keep those lips of death away from me, but you can give me a hug if you want to.' joked Draganta as Rynn gave him a hug and a unexpected kiss on the cheek.

'Hey what did I say before all that mushy stuff?!' snapped Draganta as he squirmed out of her grip.

'Oops I suddenly forgot, my little baby brother.' giggled Rynn.

'Okay I'm out of here before you put me in a crib or worse.' sighed Draganta.

Rynn smirked and walked towards Draganta. Draganta smirked and casted a spell that made him invisible.

'Ha ha! Try to turn me into a baby now sis.' jeered Draganta as he ran down the passageway.

'Get back here Draganta. Mom, Draganta's running loose again.' said Rynn hoping that way Draganta would be forced to reveal his hiding place.

'That's not going to work Rynn, You have to think better than that.' laughed Draganta as he went near the fireplace.

'Got you right where I want you.' said Rynn smirking as she found Draganta's weakness.

'Oh blast it anyway.' cried Draganta as she ran over to him.

'Now you'll be a baby.' smirked Rynn.

'Not if I can help it.' said Draganta as he casted yet another spell that made a clone of himself.

_Draganta's Experience._

Rynn almost had me but I was one step ahead of her when I casted the spell. She walked away confused as both me and the clone looked the same so you could say that the spell was perfect.

'Mom, Draganta's casting spells again.' called Rynn.

I dispelled the clone spell and when they came in I said 'I'm not casting any spells mom. Rynn's trying to embarrass me in front of my friends when they come around to sleep over.'

'Okay Rynn give me five hundred push-ups, right now.' ordered Alarielle.

'I'll get you for this Draganta.' murmured Rynn under her breath.

'What happened to the push-ups?' I asked smirking.

I then walked down the passageway to the training room as Ignitus wanted me to demonstrate my fury attacks in front of his parents.

'Alright Draganta you may begin whenever you're ready." said Ignitus.

'Yes sir.' I replied.

I first used my "Fury of the Dragonlord" that wiped out the first wave of captured demons. Then I used my "Wildfire" fury attack that wiped out the next wave of demons. And finally I was facing a dummy that was in the form of Be'lakor I was a little worried in case I wasn't able to unleash my new fury attack but then I got encouragement from none other than Isabeau when she arrived. I unleashed my last fury attack "Alarielle's Hellfire." that totally destroyed the dummy.

'Well what do you think mom and dad?' I asked but I didn't feel weak like the first few times.

_Experience Ends._

'Son you are amazing.' said Alarielle and Braganza.

They ran over to Draganta and hugged him. Just then Steel came in and said 'Draganta you will die.'

'I knew I forgot something but I just didn't know what.' explained Draganta to Ignitus.

Suddenly Spyro and company came up behind him and knocked Steel out giving Draganta a chance to exorcise Steel.

'Thanks guys for a second there I thought I was a goner.' said Draganta.

'That's great Draganta you didn't even tell us about Steel.' groaned Spyro.

'Would you just shut up for once in your life!' snapped Draganta as he began his final exorcism.

It took about three hours to complete the exorcism because there was too many demons in Steel's body. When it was over Draganta collapsed on the ground with exhaustion.

'Draganta, my little one, are you alright?' asked Alarielle.

'Mom can I have some food? I'm absolutely starving to death.' joked Draganta.

'You little rascal, of course you can have some food.'

_Meanwhile we take a look to see what Zephyr and Flame are doing_

Zephyr was sunbathing beside the swimming pool while watching Flame do some dives. When Flame came out he saw that Zephyr was crying.

'Zephyr what's wrong?' he asked.

'I miss Draganta being-my son and-now I have nobody-to tuck in at-night anymore.' she cried.

'Do you want to have a child, my jewel?' asked Flame flirting with Zephyr.

'Yes I want to have a baby, Flame.' she said as she grabbed hold of him and dived into the pool.

'You're full of your fun Zephyr.' laughed Flame as he caressed her neck.

(A/N:Okaay, too much information but at least Zephyr will be happy.)

When they went to bed they began to mate with each other. The next morning when Zephyr woke up she had no idea how Flame managed to get so many gifts for her.

'He probably charged it onto Draganta's account.' she thought.

She went downstairs to see none other than Flame with a dragon egg.

'Flame where did you get that?' she asked.

'Oh you mean this egg, well you laid it last night. So by the look of you, you want to hold it.' he replied.

'You could be damn sure I do, my wildfire.' said Zephyr as she took the egg and kissed Flame.

'What are you going to call it if it's a girl?" asked Flame.

'Abigail.' answered Zephyr.

'And what if it's male?'

'Tyrune.'

_Back at the temple_

Draganta was sparring with Ornlu, Skop, Austin, Xavis, Spyro, Firewalker, Rynn and Cynder.

'Get ready guys, this runt is tricky.' said Rynn.

'Right.' they replied in unison.

'Who're you calling a runt when last night you couldn't even catch me?!' sneered Draganta making Rynn's blood boil.

'That does it, guys we're attacking together.' ordered Rynn.

'Hold on I'm not taking orders from a dragoness that's why I'm taking control of this operation whether you like it or not.' shouted Xavis.

'Could you just attack already, I'm starting to fall asleep here waiting for you guys to do something.' moaned Draganta.

'One moment.' growled Xavis in frustration.

'Sorry.' said Draganta in a sad voice.

Then Xavis lunged towards Draganta and punched him but before it landed Draganta made himself invisible.

'Try again.' jeered Draganta.

'Xavis his weakness when he's invisible is fire.' said Rynn.

'Thanks for telling me that Rynn.' smirked Xavis as he threw a torch in Draganta's direction.

'Oh damn it.' cried Draganta as Xavis pinned him to the ground.

'Dead.' he smiled.

'I guess I'll need more training to take you down.' gasped Draganta.

'Don't worry we'll help you out in anyway we can.' said Cynder as she helped Draganta up.

They went back into the temple and had a feast. But Draganta didn't feel hungry at all. He knew that he was better than that when fighting but Xavis just proved him wrong. How could he beat the gods of chaos if he can't even beat Xavis.

'Something wrong Draganta?' asked Isabeau who was sitting beside him at the time.

'Not really it's just that I thought that I was a better warrior on the outside but Xavis proved to me that I'm not. I feel so weak physically and I think that I should give up but I can't because everybody will hate me and call me a coward. I not going to stand for it.' Draganta declared.

He ate a little bit and went to bed afterwards. He had a nightmare that seemed to be real. It was a land covered in dead bodies and a chaos general standing in the middle of the land.

'Your soul is mine Dragonlord.' hissed the general.

'Keep away from me.' shouted Draganta.

He suddenly woke up sweating. His parents woke up and soothed him until he went back to sleep.

**DtD: Never thought Draganta would have a nightmare like that.**

**Braganza: You better make it turn good in the next chapter.**

**DtD: Alright I will it's just to give the readers something to think about.**

**Alarielle: Oh okay.**

**DtD: I'd like to say Good Luck to Rurikredwolf as he begins to write his book. Hope you enjoy the next chapter folks. Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DtD: Well in this chapter this is where Draganta explains his nightmare to the guardians. I don't own any Spyro related stuff, only my OC's and story plot.**

**Braganza: You'd better keep your promise.**

**DtD: What that behind you.**

**Braganza: That's only the statue of Spyro.(turns to see DtD running away)**

**DtD: Well read and enjoy folks.**

The Awakening of Power.

When Draganta woke up he was still freaked out about the nightmare that he had.

'Who was that man in my nightmare and why did he want my soul?' he said to himself.

'Draganta come downstairs and get your breakfast.' called Alarielle.

'Coming mom.' answered Draganta as he grabbed his backpack and hurried downstairs.

'Good morning little brother.' said Rynn cheerfully.

'Why the sudden change sis?' he asked slyly.

'Can't I greet my own little brother?' gasped Rynn.

'Yeah but I know you're up to something. I've got my eyes on you.' replied Draganta.

While they were eating their breakfast there was a knock on the door. Draganta went to open it and in walked Ignitus.

'I trust prince Draganta had something to take care of?' he asked.

'Yes I do and afterwards I need the guardians to answer a question that I can't answer myself.' replied Draganta.

'Well lets go. We have much to do.' said Ignitus as he walked out with Draganta following behind.

'Wait! Master Ignitus, can you teach me as well please?' said Rynn putting on her cute act to try and make Ignitus say yes.

'Ignitus she only asked you that so that she can see me fall flat on my face.' whined Draganta.

That's up to your parents to decide Rynn.' replied Ignitus after a short time of thinking.

'Can I mom, please?'

'It's up to Draganta if you want to go.' replied Alarielle.

'Please my little brother will you leave me come and be taught like you are now?' said Rynn whimpering.

'...Fine but don't even think of doing anything like that at the dojo, it's embarrassing.' groaned Draganta.

'Oh thanks you my sweet little brother. You're the best.' cried Rynn with delight.

'Choking me...can't breath...grip too tight.' gasped Draganta.

'Oh I'm so sorry Draganta.' apologized Rynn.

'Forget about what happened and lets go already.'

They walked side by side with Ignitus to the dojo. When they went inside Terrador was teaching a class of young dragons about how to use their earth breath and fury attacks in battle. Rynn just stood there transfixed on the spot by all the young dragons' attacks starting and finishing perfectly.

'Come on, your distracting them.' growled Draganta frustrated.

'Fine.' replied Rynn.

Ignitus set up an obstacle course to test both Rynn's and Draganta's speed.

'Right young ones and Rynn you'll go first.' announced Ignitus.

'Yes I know that I'm going to do perfectly.' she sneered at Draganta.

'Well just don't break a nail, you might forfeit.' jeered Draganta as he walked away smirking.

'3...2...1...Go!' said Ignitus.

As Rynn ran through the obstacle course something unthinkable happened to Rynn. Draganta looked up at the open temple windows and saw the person from his dreams that always made him feel safe while he was asleep.

'Get away from my sister you creep!' he growled and flew up to attack the intruder.

The person grabbed Draganta around the neck and said 'You should be quiet or else I'll kill her young Draganta.'

'How do you know my name?' replied Draganta in fear as the intruder turned out to be a woman.

'I've been watching you for some time now and I must say you are very cute when you're trying to attack somebody.' smiled the woman.

'Just tell me who are you?' said Draganta calmly as he didn't want Rynn to get hurt.

'My name's Lianna my small but strong Draganta.' answered the woman.

As she jumped down and landed in front of Ignitus she greeted Ignitus as if he was an old friend.

'Lianna it's good to see you again and I see you've met Draganta and tried to fail Rynn." smiled Ignitus.

_Draganta's Experience._

Rynn looked just as confused as I was. I said to Ignitus 'Master Ignitus, can I do the obstacle course now and what was Rynn's best time?'

'Yes you can and Rynn's best time was 2:00:10.' replied Ignitus.

As I walked to the starting point I noticed that Lianna wasn't a human at all but a dragoness because her tail was sticking out of her robe.

'3...2...1...Go!' announced Rynn as Ignitus was flirting with Lianna.

I ran as fast as Rynn did but I found it harder to complete the course as Lianna was using her element to stop me from moving too fast.

'Hey that's unfair, you can't do that.' I exclaimed when I completed the course in 2:00:11.

'You need training to break through an opponents spell and counter it with your own little one.' smirked Lianna.

I then had enough but I also had to admit that she was right, Rynn found it easier and she has no training.

'I want you to teach me about counter spells Mistress Lianna.' I said.

'You want my guidance, very well then Draganta, but I'm not going to go easy on you.' she replied.

'I'd expect no less.'

'We'll begin tomorrow.'

_Experience Ends._

_Meanwhile at Zephyr and Flame's lair._

'Flame get in here quick it's hatching.' exclaimed Zephyr with joy.

'IT'S HATCHING, OH MY GODS.' shouted Flame only to get slapped by Zephyr.

'I'm sorry that I done that it's just that our baby might die if it heard a loud noise.' apologized Zephyr gently stroking Flame's face.

'Apology accepted but then again I deserved that I guess.' laughed Flame when he saw Zephyr's worried face.

Suddenly the egg rolled over to them and cracked all over the place. A golden dragon hatchling crept up Zephyr's stomach and cried 'Mammy.'

'Aw, aren't you the cutest little thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Yes you are.' cooed Zephyr making the baby giggle with delight.

'What is it?' asked Flame.

'You are looking at your son Flame.' smiled Zephyr.

'Hi little man, I'm your daddy.' he said gently.

'Daddy silly.' said the baby.

'What are we going to call him dear?' asked Flame.

'I'll call him Tyrune.' smiled Zephyr as she gave the baby it's first motherly kiss.

'I guess that I'll have to get some baby items ready and buy some toys.'

'And we'll take care of Tyrune together, that includes feeding, washing, playing and so on and so forth, you get the idea.' said Zephyr cheerfully.

_Back at Draganta's Lair_

Draganta was still in a mood in losing to a girl especially his own sister.

'Aw come on Draganta, it's just a once off. It's not like it's a battle or something at that level.' said Rynn trying her best to cheer him up.

'I don't care. I failed as a brother, I failed as a warrior and I failed as a dragon.' he moaned despairingly.

'You have the determination to train harder and to become stronger. Now time for a tickle on the stomach.' said Rynn as she began to tickle Draganta like a big sister should do.

'Stop...please...would...you...just... stop.' laughed Draganta as Rynn tickled him even more.

'Okay but only if you kiss my lips like every brother has to do.' demanded Rynn smirking lovingly.

'Fine but only if you don't tell anybody deal.'said Draganta holding out his claws for Rynn to shake.

'Deal.' said Rynn as she shook his claws.

Draganta then gave her a two second kiss on the lips but was unable to get away as Rynn had him in her hug that was hard to get out of.

'Rynn what are you doing to me?' asked Draganta whining.

'Just in case that the kiss was full of hate I want you to kiss me for five seconds.' she smirked as she knew that she would get her own way.

'Fine lets just keep this between each other.' he replied as he gave her a second kiss.

He was left go this time as Rynn said 'Don't worry Draganta, my lips are sealed.'

He washed his teeth and went to talk with Ignitus.

'Yes Draganta what is it?' asked Ignitus as Draganta came up to him.

'Ignitus, last night I had a nightmare. It was about me walking through a land littered with dead bodies. There was a man standing in the middle of the land wielding a demonic sword. He turned to me and hissed 'Your soul is mine Dragonlord.' I was so frightened that it made me fail the obstacle course today.' explained Draganta.

'Huron Blackheart is that man's name, Draganta. He was a kind and generous king that lived before you were even born. In fact Huron and yourself share a lot more than you may think, for you see, Huron Blackheart is your grandfather, Draganta. I hope that I didn't scare you into not going to sleep. ' explained Ignitus.

'I can't believe it. I won't believe it. How could someone so evil be my grandfather? It doesn't make any sense to me.' cried Draganta.

'You should get some rest young one. You've learned too much for tonight.' said Ignitus gently.

'Okay. Goodnight Master Ignitus.' said Draganta after he yawned.

'Sleep safely little one.' replied Lianna as she escorted him back home to bed.

'Lord Draco, his real training will begin tomorrow.' murmured Ignitus,

**DtD: Well was that better Braganza?**

**Braganza: Much better.**

**DtD: Well that concludes this chapter and the next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Braganza: Well I'm going to bed.**

**DtD: I won't be long after you.**

**Alarielle: One last thing Read and review folks.**

**DtD: You're lucky that I don't slay you, just joking Alarielle.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DtD: Well folks I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Draganta: Well I didn't and why did you make me kiss Rynn? Of all the things I had to do you had to make me kiss her.**

**DtD: Isn't that red lump on the hill Ignitus.(points to a nearby hill)**

**Draganta: Where?(looks in the direction)**

**DtD:(sneaks out the window and whispers) Enjoy folks while I hide some place until the chapter is nearly done.**

The Encounter in the Woods.

Draganta was greeted by none other than his friends Repanse and Isabeau when he got outside.

'Well what are we waiting for? Lets go to the woods.' said Isabeau cheerfully.

'Who's coming with us and what's in the woods? asked Draganta curiously.

'They're already there Draganta.' replied Repanse as she took his foreleg with Isabeau and led him to the woods.

When they got there Draganta was amazed to see all his school, his teacher and his principal at a huge table.

'Okay this is getting stranger by the minute.' said Draganta to himself but Isabeau overheard him.

'Come on Draganta, you're being so suspicious. Just have some fun for once.' said Isabeau.

'Why the big table?' he asked.

'Well we'd like to thank you for contributing so much to the school that we're giving you a party to celebrate.' announced Aurelion as she gave Draganta a platinum medal.

'Okay I'm absolutely starving with the hunger, oh, thanks everybody.' he declared.

'You're welcome.' replied the group.

Suddenly without a warning Draganta unsheathed his sword but Austin, Ornlu and company were in the bushes as twenty chaos spawn.

'Not again.' screamed Isabeau as she ran behind Draganta for protection.

'When are we going to take action, I'm starting to seize up here.' groaned Ornlu.

'Would you stop you whining Ornlu?!' said Austin in frustration.

'Shut up you!' growled Ornlu.

'Boys should be calm around girls.' said Larka as she sighed at them.

_Draganta's Experience_

Isabeau was cowering behind me with her tail in her claws. I can't blame her as she has no true battle experience when fighting demons.

'Isabeau I know you're terrified and so are the rest of our friends. Just dig deep down until you find courage and then let it loose. Just think of battle as a dance that you love.' I said to encourage her.

A chaos spawn was about to grab her but I pushed her out of the way and instead I was grabbed in its claws.

'Aaargh!' I cried as its grip tightened.

'Draganta!' screamed Isabeau as she saw that I was in danger.

'Dig deep Isabeau.' I gasped.

I saw an aura of ice appear around her. She could be powerful but afterwards I have to tell Ignitus about her.

'Leave him go you chaos scum.' she growled in rage.

She unleashed her fury and it was so powerful that the demons were frozen solid. Isabeau just went up to every one of them and smashed them to bits.

'That's for attacking my love Draganta.' she growled at the dead demons.

'Hey, I heard that!' I called down from above her.

'Oops, here let me help you down.' she giggled as she cracked the demons arm.

When I fell she caught me in her forelegs and quickly lowered me into a standing position.

'Thanks a lot Isabeau.' I replied.

'You're welcome.' she replied and walked off.

_Experience Ends._

When Draganta got to the temple Lianna was at the entrance.

'Austin, Ornlu and the rest of them told me what happened to you.' she frowned.

'Sorry if I'm late Mistress Lianna, it's just that I was invited to a party that was in my honour for doing well in school.' said Draganta apologetically.

'It's alright now lets begin your training shall we?' said Lianna smiling.

'Alright.' replied Draganta as they entered the dojo.

'Now I want you to cast a fire spell at this big training dummy.' she said as it appeared in the center of the dojo.

Draganta began to cast the spell "Fireball" but Lianna dispelled it easily.

'Try another spell.' she instructed.

Draganta casted another spell "Flaming Sword of Rhuin" but still had little success in doing so.

'You have to concentrate harder than that if you're to beat a chaos god.' she said strictly.

Draganta casted his third spell "The Burning Head" and he managed to cast it with irresistible force. Even Lianna was impressed by Draganta's determination.

'Very nice Draganta. Now I want you to cast a spell from The Lore of Metal.' she said getting glad that she was able to witness a young royal dragon casting spells.

Draganta tried to cast "Rule of Burning Iron" but miscasted it. Lianna was becoming softer as Draganta kept miscasting under pressure.

'Stop Draganta, just relax your mind and reach for the magic.' instructed Lianna.

Draganta nodded and casted "Commandment of Brass" at an old chariot. It was warped beyond use ever again.

'Thanks Mistress Lianna for your advice.' said Draganta.

'Now for your last exercise Draganta I want you to cast a spell from "The Lore of Shadow" she instructed.

Draganta casted his final spell for the day "Crown of Taidron" that destroyed all the training dummies in the dojo.

Ignitus came in and asked Lianna 'So how's the prince doing?'

'He's getting better and I have to admit one thing.' said Lianna.

'Oh and what's that?' asked Ignitus.

'He keeps impressing me with every successful spell and I always try to dispel them.'

'You're getting soft Lianna my dear.' he smiled.

'Draganta you can go home now but be ready tomorrow, okay?' said Lianna.

'Okay, just want to know what time to come here?' asked Draganta.

'As soon as possible young one.' replied Ignitus.

'Goodnight.' called Draganta as he walked out of the dojo.

When Draganta got home he saw Rynn at the window looking out at him.

'So that's your game Rynn. Well you won't catch me that easily.' he said as he disappeared in front of her eyes.

He went around to the side of the castle, scaled the walls and climbed into his bedroom.

'Out-smarted by your little brother Rynn, how embarrassing.' giggled Draganta as he went to bed.

_Meanwhile we take a look at Austin and company to see what they're doing_

While Larka was asleep in her bed Ornlu,Xavis and Skop were playing a game of Texas Hold'em up Poker. Austin of course was winning.

'Austin would you stop cheating!' growled Ornlu with a hint of rage but then he forgot about his cards.

'Oh bloody hell.' he groaned.

'You lose again Ornlu.' laughed Austin.

'Hey shut up down there, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep.' shouted Larka.

'Sorry Larka. Austin was just a loud smartass as usual.' called Ornlu.

'It's alright I'm going to play too.' she said when she got downstairs.

'What's the game?' asked Austin with a smirk.

'Go fish except we'll be betting on anything.' answered Larka.

'And this time Austin no cheating.' said Xavis.

'Fine.' sighed Austin.

_Back in Flame and Zephyr's Lair_

'Daddy I'm hungry.' said Tyrune in his cute voice.

'Zephyr I'm getting something to eat for Tyrune. Do you want anything?' called Flame.

'Just some more baby bottles since Tyrune broke the last one.' answered Zephyr.

'Oops sorwy Mammy.' said Tyrune as he didn't know what he had done wrong.

'It's alright baby, Mama forgives you.' said Zephyr soothingly.

'How many?'

'About ten boxes please.'

'Okay I'm bringing him up to you while I'm gone.' said Flame.

He brought Tyrune up and placed him in Zephyr's forelegs as she cradled him. Flame gave a smile and said 'Don't worry I won't be long.'

'Okay. Say bye-bye to daddy Tyrune.' said Zephyr softly.

'Bye Daddy.' said Tyrune.

'Take care my little man.' smiled Flame as he walked away.

_Back at Draganta's home_

Draganta was having another nightmare but this time the dark figure killed Rynn and his parents.

'Noooooooooooooooo!' he screamed when he woke up.

'Oh Draganta, not again.' moaned Rynn as she came in with Braganza, Alarielle, Austin, Ornlu and company.

'I'm afraid so. This dark figure that's haunting my nightmares keeps scaring me so much that I always wake up sweating and scared to go back to sleep.' cried Draganta.

Braganza and the rest of them finally found out that it's not just a bad dream when Draganta's involved.

'Right, in the morning we'll see Ignitus and try to put a stop to this.' declared Alarielle as she brought Draganta into her embrace and soothed him.

'Baby.' mocked Rynn.

'Shut up you walking fungus!' snapped Draganta.

**DtD: Well it's looks like Draganta's having trouble sleeping. Will Ignitus help him?**

**Alarielle: He'd better or I'll feast on his flesh.**

**DtD: Now hold on there, he'll help in the next chapter.**

**Draganta: Mom I feel like I'm a target.**

**DtD: Where's the bullseye? Ha ha. Tough crowd. Anyway, Read and Review. I don't own any Spyro related stuff,Austin,Ornlu,Skop,Xavis or Larka. I only own my OC's and the storyline. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DtD:Was that better Draganta?**

**Draganta: Much better.**

**DtD:Do you want to greet them or should I?**

**Draganta:Okay. Welcome to chapter 12 folks. In this chapter I'll be doing more spells and Rynn will get a guardian. (Good luck Ignitus)**

**DtD: That was good for a beginner. Enjoy.**

Rynn's Guardian.

Ignitus and the guardians awaited Draganta's arrival but didn't expect Braganza, Alarielle,Rynn and company.

'We were expecting Draganta, why are all of you here?' he asked.

'We're here because Draganta can't sleep properly without waking up sweating and crying.' answered Alarielle.

'Right, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and I will see to Draganta. Rynn I have some news for you, it's not bad in case you're wondering. Lianna has agreed to be your guardian.' replied Ignitus.

'Thanks Ignitus.' cried Rynn kissing him crazy.

'I hate to break up your moment of emotion, Rynn but you need to get down to training while we see to Draganta.' said Cyril.

As they went into the next room with Draganta leaving Rynn alone with Lianna to teach her about magic.

'Rynn, I want you to pick up a boulder without using your claws.' instructed Lianna.

Rynn focused on the boulder for a few hours without a distraction. She eventually got it in the air but it left her with a huge headache.

'Can I have a tablet? I've a headache.' she cried.

'After that back to your training okay.' said Lianna.

When Rynn got back Lianna had dummies set up around the dojo.

'I want you to use a spell from the lore of fire since you've awakened the magic within you.' ordered Lianna.

Rynn tried to cast "Conflagration of Doom" but failed to do so.

'Try again Rynn.' said Lianna.

Rynn casted the spell "Wall of Fire" and she struggled to keep it up. She eventually got it mastered after thirty minutes of intense focusing.

'Very good. Now for these.'replied Lianna as seventeen chaos trolls appeared around her.

Rynn wanted to back down but she gathered her courage and casted a spell from the lore of metal called "The Spirit of the Forge" with all of her rage powering it.

'Excellent Rynn well done. That's it for today.' said Lianna.

They joined Ignitus and company while they looked into Draganta's mind.

'So what's wrong with him Ignitus?' asked Rynn with wonder.

'Well besides him being heroic he seems to be possessed by Huron Blackheart.' said Ignitus softly.

'I'll exorcise him because he may be annoying sometimes, but he's still my little brother.' declared Rynn.

'Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous, chaotic, suicidal...' said Volteer.

'I'm dead serious Volteer. I have to save him or at least his soul." replied Rynn as she began the exorcism.

Draganta roared, turned and bared his teeth at Rynn. Ignitus, Austin, Firewalker, Braganza, Ornlu, Skop and Xavis restrained Draganta from thrashing about.

'Rynn help me.' he said beginning to cry.

'I will Draganta.' she replied with sympathy for him.

As the exorcism went on Rynn never gave up on releasing Draganta from Huron's control. It was intense and frightful to behold. When she was finished the exorcism Rynn was led to the kitchen to get some food. Alarielle kept her eyes on Draganta while the rest got some food.

_Alarielle's Experience._

I watched Draganta for about an hour before Braganza came over to me with a tray of food.

'Are you alright dear?' he asked me.

'I'm so worried about Draganta, he hasn't been possessed by a demon in his life. Why now? Why him?' I cried in disbelief.

'You know as well as I do that Draganta will pull through and be thankful for all of us.' smiled Braganza as he nuzzled me affectionately.

'You're right, I shouldn't be despairing. Rynn just saved Draganta from becoming part of the enemy's arsenal.' I said.

We then walked outside the temple and down to the lake for a moonlight swim. It was beautiful as the moon shone off the surface of the water. After that we started to talk about Zephyr looking after Draganta when he hatched out of his egg.

'He must have been a handful when he hatched out.' said Braganza as he laughed.

'Yeah I'd say so.' I replied and joined in the laughter.

'Wonder what he said to Rynn when she picked him up.'

'I hope it wasn't violent.'

'Yeah I hope so too.'

_End Experience._

When Alarielle and Braganza came back they found Rynn being attacked by Draganta but it was a playful attack.

'What happened now?' asked Alarielle.

'It's his way of thanking me.' said Rynn as Draganta tickled her again.

'Would-you-stop-for-a-minute-Draganta.' laughed Rynn.

'Sorry, can't hear you. I'm listening to music.' he replied as he turned it up louder.

'Draganta it's time for your training.' called Lianna.

'Okay coming.' he called.

'You little liar.' growled Rynn.

'Hey I'm not the one who fell for the prank in the first place.' he retaliated.

When he got in Lianna was readying some dummies for the exercises.

'Now I want you to show me if you can take out all the dummies before the time runs out by using a spell from "The Lore of Beasts".' she announced.

Draganta used the spell called "The Crows Feast" in which he had very little difficulty in casting. The dummies were riped apart by spirit-ravens but more appeared. He then casted the spell "The Hunter's Spear" and a mighty hunting spear went forward piercing straight through all the dummies.

'Perfectly done young warrior. Now I want you to eliminate these demons without them hurting you.' she said as the demons appeared.

Draganta ran around looking for an opening to strike the demons. He hovered over them and casted the spell "The Comet of Casandora". A comet about fifty meters wide came crashing down on the demons.

He shielded his eyes from the dust that was sent in his direction.

'That was a well chosen spell Draganta. And you didn't even take any damage.' said Lianna extremely impressed by his progress.

'Let me guess I have to do a spell from "The Lore of Light" now.' replied Draganta.

'You got it young warrior.' she said smiling.

Draganta casted the spell "Cleansing Flare" at a group of demons and zombies. It didn't take long for the zombies to crumble into dust and the demons to vanish back into the Void.

'That was easy.' smirked Draganta as he recovered.

He heard clapping coming from the entrance to the dojo. When he looked he saw his family, friends and mentors cheering him on for making it this far. Rynn went up to him and tried to hug him but saw his sword and shook his claws instead.

'I never knew that you were afraid of me.' laughed Draganta.

'Don't be so sure of that as soon as that sword is off your waist, you're mine.' smirked Rynn in reply.

'That's if you can find me.'

They went back home and went to sleep. Rynn made sure that Draganta was alright going to bed. She was about to kiss him except he had his sword pointing at her heart.

'I wouldn't dream of it if I were you.' he said before falling asleep.

'Goodnight Draganta. Sleep tight.' said Rynn lovingly.

'G'night sis and keep your advice to yourself okay.' replied Draganta.

_Meanwhile as we go and take a look at Zephyr and Flame's Lair._

Flame and Zephyr were putting Tyrune to sleep but all of a sudden Zephyr got an idea.

'Flame, I have an idea.' she said smiling.

'What is it my ruby-coloured Zephyr?' he asked.

'Why don't we ask Ignitus if Draganta would become Tyrune's guardian when he's old enough?' she replied.

'Hmm, that's actually a great idea if I do say so.' exclaimed Flame out loud accidently.

Tyrune began to cry as Flame tried to calm him down.

'Flame give him to me please.' said Zephyr.

'Okay I guess I better go downstairs before I cause more trouble.' said Flame.

Suddenly Tyrune called 'Daddy! Stay here with mommy and me. Please.'

(A/N: Trust me he's a smart little guy folks for his age.)

'I'll stay here if you want me to little Tyrune.' smiled Flame.

'Aww, Tyrune wants you to be right beside us.' said Zephyr.

'Tyrune, would you like mom and dad to sleep in your room?' asked Zephyr tickling him a little.

'Yeah.' cried Tyrune with delight.

'Well then we will.' declared Flame as he went to get the mattress.

When he came back they settled down for the night but Tyrune wanted to stay extremely close to his parents just for comfort as he doesn't like sleeping on his own or so Zephyr learned when she left him alone for a night in his room.

'Goodnight everybody" said Tyrune as he fell asleep.

_Back at Draganta's castle_

'Is he asleep Rynn?' asked Alarielle.

'Yeah he is.' replied Rynn.

'Come and watch the movie my daughter.' called Braganza.

'Okay dad.' said Rynn as she sat down.

**DtD: Well that's the end of yet another chapter.**

**Draganta: Well folks DtD hopes that you'll enjoy the chapter as he had butterflies in his stomach (not literally folks.)**

**DtD: I thought you were asleep.**

**Draganta: Well I wanted to say something and I hope my mom isn't around. She's behind me isn't she?**

**DtD: Yeah and if I were you I'd make myself scarce right now.**

**Alarielle: Get back to bed Draganta.**

**Draganta: Okay mom.**

**DtD: Read and review. I don't own any Spyro related stuff, Austin, Ornlu, Larka, Skop or Xavis. I do own my OC's, storyline and plot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DtD:Well Draganta how did you sleep?**

**Draganta: I slept like a log.**

**DtD: That's great news now hows about saying something to the folks.**

**Draganta:Welcome to chapter 13. In this chapter I have a fight with everybody and runaway.**

**DtD:You still have me don't you?**

**Draganta:Well everybody besides you DtD. Enjoy folks.**

The Choice and the Runaway.

Draganta was woken up by a loud knock on the main entrance. It was Ignitus with Flame, Zephyr and a little dragon hatchling that he never saw before in his whole life. Braganza and Alarielle were talking to them when he walked into the Great Hall.

'Good morning everybody.' said Rynn as she went over to play with Tyrune who grabbed her tail and hugged it.

'Tyrune leave go of Rynn's tail.' said Zephyr.

'Okay mommy.' said Tyrune as he let Rynn's tail go.

Rynn continued to play with Tyrune and brought him up to her room.

'Right, now down to business. Draganta, Flame, and I have agreed that you should be Tyrune's guardian.' announced Ignitus.

'Why me? Why didn't you choose Rynn?' asked Draganta in surprise.

'Because Flame and I feel that Tyrune is safer with you. So we want you to be his guardian.' replied Zephyr.

'Well I appreciate the recognition but I can't accept the responsibility of being a guardian and besides that I'm not even finished my training in the art of magic yet.' he answered.

'Well like it or not you **will** be Tyrune's guardian Draganta.' ordered Ignitus.

'No.' said Draganta quietly.

'What?' asked the trio in shock at what Draganta said.

'I said **No!'** growled Draganta.

'Well then you're expelled from the dojo until you accept responsibility.' shouted Ignitus.

'I don't care, it was only a waste of my energy to cast magic.' retaliated Draganta and ran out of the castle.

_Draganta's Experience._

I kept on running and I didn't stop because if I did, I'd end up only having loving memories that I want to get away from.

'Draganta!'

My family and friends were out looking for me but I didn't want to go back to that place ever again.

(A/N: I have the perfect song by Crush 40. It's called Never turn back.)

It's been a long, rough road  
And I'm finally here  
I move an inch forword,  
Feels like a year

Everything you feel,  
It's so unreal  
Is it true?  
Is it true?

I take one step forward  
Two steps back  
I have a hundred-thousand pounds   
Sitting on my back

Up, down  
All around  
Don't know quite what to do  
To get through

Well I'm on my way  
On my way  
On my way  
On my way

Here I am (Here I am)  
Made it to  
The end of you

Never had a chance when I'm around (No, No)

No No No No

Well now I'll never turn back (Never turn back)  
I'll never turn that way  
No matter how life tries to face me,  
I turn the other way

Now and then (Now and then)  
My head starts to spin (Starts to spin)  
I'll never turn back...again!

From this moment on (Moment on)  
I am moving on (Moving on)  
And I'll never turn back!

I guess I'm doing alright  
I'm on my way  
Facing every moment  
Day by day

Take a chance on black  
Or tunnel into light  
Head straight  
Head straight

What will I become if I don't look back?  
Give myself a reason, for this had lack

I can learn  
I can turn  
I can stay right here  
Where I'm at  
Where I'm at 

Well I'm on my way  
On my way  
On my way  
On my way

Well here I am (Here I am)  
Made it to  
The end of you

Never had a chance when I'm around (No, No)

No No No No

Well now I'll never turn back (Never turn back)   
I'll never turn that way  
No matter how life tries to face me,  
I'll turn the other way

Now and then (Now and then)  
My head starts to spin (Starts to spin)  
I'll never turn back...again!

From this moment on (Moment on)  
I am moving on (Moving on)  
And I'll never turn back !

I   
I  
I'll never turn back!

When I looked behind me they weren't following me any more. I felt like nobody like me as a friend and loved me as a family member. I felt like an outcast to them now at this very moment. So I then decided to go to Avalar and hang out with Hunter, Bianca and the rest of the residents there.

'At least they'd welcome me with open arms and paws.' I said to myself as I jumped through the portal.

_Experience_ _Ends ._

_Meanwhile back at Castle Weijin_

Tyrune was roaring crying because he thought that Draganta hated him with a passion.

'No baby, Draganta doesn't hate you it's just that he's confused, nervous and frightened by the place he's in.' said Zephyr soothingly.

'I swear ,that son of yours Braganza, he's more trouble than he's worth.' growled Flame.

'If it wasn't for my son you and Zephyr wouldn't be together at all.' retaliated Braganza.

'Would you two grow up, you're scaring Tyrune with your argument!' snapped Zephyr.

'Bad daddy and uncle Bwaganza.' laughed Tyrune.

'Sorry.' said the two in unison.

'Shouldn't you go and find Draganta.' replied Alarielle and Rynn in unison.

'Don't worry sweetheart, I've got Austin, Ornlu and company out looking for him as we speak.' replied Braganza with a smirk.

_Meanwhile as we take a look at Austin and company's progress_

'He must have been really steamed to have come this far.' said Larka as she had memories of Draganta in his past life.

'Indeed.' replied Xavis as he hacked a nearby tree.

'Hey I found something over here.' called Ornlu as the rest gathered around.

'Nice work Ornlu you found his footprint, and luckily it's still fresh.' smiled Xavis at his son.

'And this means?' Ornlu replied.

'We're getting close. Come on.' replied Austin.

And they walked in the direction of the footprints they stopped in front of the portal to Avalar.

'Well at least we know where he is, lets go and tell Braganza where he is.' said Skop as they returned to the castle.

**DtD:Draganta I never knew that you were so much trouble.**

**Draganta:That's because they were forcing me to mind a baby! A BABY!**

**DtD: Take a break from all that shouting at me. I made you what you are so quit it already.**

**Draganta: Fine so. (storms out of room)**

**DtD:He'll get over it folks.**

**Tyrune: Why Dwaganta sad?**

**DtD: Because he's still confused Tyrune.**

**Zephyr:Tyrune, it's time for your bath.**

**Tyrune:Okay mommy.**

**DtD:And so ends another chapter. I don't own any Spyro related stuff,Austin,Ornlu,Skop,Larka and Xavis. I only own my OC's, storyline and plot. Read and Review folks.**

**Zephyr:DtD can Tyrune go to Rosie's house to play?**

**DtD:Why are you asking me? You're his mother.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DtD: Here it is Alarielle, chapter 14.**

**Alarielle: You're deadly DtD.**

**DtD: Like a sword.**

**Alarielle: Well I'm keeping an eye on Tyrune. You know the way he's with Ember.**

**DtD: I know what you mean. Well anyway enjoy folks.**

Saving Draganta.

Rynn was really worried about where Draganta was. She cried as if he was dead already.

'Mom I'm going out to bring Draganta back.' she said with determination.

'Rynn, you're not going out to find him and that's final.' growled Braganza as he overheard Rynn talking.

'Dad you so unfair.' cried Rynn as she ran up to her room.

'Alarielle you understand that I don't want her to put her life in danger don't you?' asked Braganza.

'I do Braganza but she's hurt emotionally because of Draganta running away.' she replied.

_Rynn's Experience._

My parents just don't know what way I feel because of my runaway brother. Even though I love him as one I'm still going to sneak out of my home and go find the little confused brother of mine. I made a list of the items to bring.

1.Food.

2.Armour.

3.Shield.

4.Sword.

5.Sleeping Bag.

6.Rope.

7.Spell Book.

8.Amulet.

9.Dagger.

10.Bow and Arrows.

'Well I'm ready to go.' I said.

'Rynn if you want to find Draganta he's in Avalar at Hunter and Bianca's house.' said Larka as she came into my room.

'Thanks Larka. Do you want to come with me?' I asked.

'Okay lets go.' she said as she jumped out the window and hovered to the ground.

I followed her outside the same way. We then ran as fast as possible to the portal that leads to Avalar.

'Well we came this far and there's no turning back now.' I sighed and went through the portal with Larka.

_Experience Ends._

_Meanwhile we take a look to see what happened to Draganta_

Draganta was about two miles from his destination when he suddenly collapsed. After an hour Hunter was walking by and saw Draganta lying on the ground not moving but still breathing.

'What are you doing out here Draganta?' asked Hunter softly as Draganta began to move a little.

'Hunter I finally found you. I'll explain everything to you, Bianca and Elora as soon as I get something to eat. I so hungry I could eat a whale or two.' cried Draganta.

'Okay pal, lets get you inside.' laughed Hunter as the two went inside the house.

'Oh Hunter you should have told me we were going to have company.' said Bianca as she came over to Draganta.

'Well I would have except I had to carry Draganta all the way here.' he explained.

'Aw poor Draganta, you must be hungry. Let Hunter get you something to eat.' said Bianca.

'WHAT?' exclaimed Hunter.

'Get the Prince some food or else.' she threatened.

'Okay, okay, I'll get him something to eat.' groaned Hunter in response.

He went outside to get some fish for Draganta. Elora came to the house and saw Draganta there.

'How did you get here Draganta?' she asked.

When Hunter came in Draganta began his tale.

'Well it all started this morning when Ignitus, Flame, Zephyr and the newest arrival Tyrune came to my home. My parents were talking to them in the Great Hall when I went inside. Rynn went over to Tyrune and played with him. She then brought him up to her room. While I was downstairs, Ignitus, Flame and Zephyr were putting pressure on me to be Tyrune's guardian. I told them that I still haven't completed my training in the art of magic and that I can't accept responsibility for Tyrune and also to ask Rynn. Ignitus ordered me to be Tyrune's guardian. I said no and he expelled me from the dojo. I got mad and stormed off. And when I was two miles away from your home I collapsed from hunger and that's when Hunter brought me here.'

Suddenly Draganta started to cry a little as he felt sorry for running away from home.

Bianca soothed him and said 'You can stay with us for as long as you want. You're always welcome here in Avalar, Draganta.'

'Thanks a lot Bianca but I'd say that Rynn is looking for me. I hope she's okay.' said Draganta a little bit happier.

'You're welcome. Now it's getting late and you need some sleep.' smiled Elora.

_Draganta's Experience._

I walked up the stairs with Bianca until we got to a spare room.

'Well it may not be much but it's all we have.' she said sadly.

'Don't be so hard on yourself, it's perfect.' replied Draganta as he leaped into the bed.

'Well goodnight young Draganta.' she replied and stroked my head.

'Goodnight Bianca.' I said as I fell asleep.

In the morning when I woke up Rynn was in my room.

'How the hell did you find me?' I asked.

'Well a group of little birds told me where to find you Draganta. Now you're coming home.' she replied.

'WHY SHOULD I?' I snapped.

'Well I was worried about you and I want you to come home. Mom and Dad are worried sick because of you running away. You also made Tyrune cry. He felt like you hated him. Ignitus badly wants you to be Tyrune's guardian.' said Rynn.

'I...I don't know what to say except I-am-so-sorry.' I said then started crying because I didn't realise that I caused so much emotional pain and suffering when I left.

I cried on Rynn's shoulder to hide my face from the world for a few moments.

'Aw it's alright Draganta, it's going to be fine.' said Rynn soothingly.

_Experience Ends._

(A/N:I found yet another song for this kind of moment. Avril Lavigne-Keep Holding On.)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Draganta, Rynn and Larka waved goodbye to Bianca, Elora and Hunter and journeyed back home. When they got there Draganta went to see Ignitus.

'Why have you come Draganta?' growled Ignitus.

'I'm sorry Master Ignitus. I'll take responsibility of being Tyrune's guardian after I finish my training, that's if it's alright with you?' said Draganta tearfully.

'Welcome back Draganta.' said Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and Lianna in unison.

'Thanks now I'll go home and apologize to my family and friends.' smiled Draganta as he went home.

'Mom, Dad, Zephyr, Flame and little Tyrune, I'm sorry for running away and I'll be happy to accept Tyrune as my student.' he said as he walked into the Great Hall.

Tyrune walked over to Draganta and gave him a hug as a sign of forgiveness.

'Thanks Tyrune.' replied Draganta as he took Tyrune out to the garden to talk to him for the very first time.

'Now Tyrune I want you to practice your attacks on this training dummy until you break it in two, okay.' instructed Draganta.

Tyrune watched as Draganta demonstrated the attacks.

'Now you try.'

Tyrune tried his best to do what Draganta instructed him to do but became tired after an hour.

'Alright that's enough practice for today. Do you know how to swim?' said Draganta.

'Yeah.' replied Tyrune.

'Well when you go home I'd advise you to go for a swim. It'll help relax your muscles.'

'Okay. Bye Master Dwaganta.' cried Tyrune as he ran inside.

**DtD:Well that's the end of that one. I'd like to thank Rosie the Dragon for her review as it held an idea in it.**

**Draganta:Well folks I'm back.(cheering in the background)**

**DtD: What have you got to say for yourself?!**

**Draganta:Hope you enjoyed this chapter folks.Read and Review.**

**DtD:That's not what I meant Draganta.**

**Draganta:Mom DtD's at me again.**

**DtD:You dirty rat (runs away). I'll get him next time and the next chapter too.**

**Tyrune:Now Aunty Alarwielle you've to babysit me.**

**Alarielle: Oh for the love of God, Zephyr.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DtD:Hi folks, before Draganta wakes up Spyro will do the intro's.**

**Spyro:You sure?**

**DtD:Go ahead.**

**Spyro:Welcome to chapter 15. This is where Cynder, Ember and myself make our grand entrance. Enjoy.**

Tyrune's Birthday.

Draganta was up at 0430 hours to get to the toy shop as early as possible just to beat the crowds.

'I...made...it...finally.' panted Draganta.

'Ah Prince Draganta I haven't seen you in a while.' said a voice that he dreaded so much.

'Well you know Moneybags I've been training at the dojo. I just had no time to shop here.' lied Draganta.

'Well you can make up for the lost time.' replied Moneybags with a sly grin.

'I won't need any new weapons for a while but I'd like to buy a toy for my apprentice. He'll be a year old today and I don't want cheap knock off junk.' sneered Draganta.

'Oh of course, this must be a special apprentice you're getting the expensive items for my friend.'

'Yes it is because I just became his guardian by the way.'

'Alright, that'll be 500 gems.'

'How about I keep the gems and let you live for another few years.'

'Well I just keep this toy and leave you to face the guilt of the young one when you go in empty handed.' jeered Moneybags.

'That's it, I hereby close your business for good and Spyro will be taking over. At least he doesn't overcharge his customers. And the prices will be easier to pay for.' declared Draganta as he casted "Fireball" at Moneybags.

When that was done he took the toy and went to the party in which he helped out in organizing it. There was bouncy castles, swimming pools, roller coasters, ghost trains and anything else you could imagine in the biggest theme park in Grand Cathay.

'Ah here comes Draganta everybody.' announced Rynn as everybody cheered.

_Draganta's Experience._

As I walked in the gate I saw Tyrune with Zephyr and Ember was playing with him. When I went over to him I gave him his present.

'Thank you Dwaganta.' cried Tyrune as he shook my claws.

'You're welcome young dragon.' I replied.

I then went off for a walk around the place and I saw something that I wasn't expecting. I saw Dante and Isabeau hugging each other. I had to go because I felt like someone just put a dead body on a plate and forced me to eat it. When I turned to walk away Isabeau ran up to me and grabbed my arm firmly.

'Draganta, is there something wrong?' she asked.

'I hope you'll be happy with Dante since you probably told him that you both will have to take it step-by-step until you two mate with each other. Ah well guess this is goodbye Isabeau.' I said as I ran away to another part of the castle.

I felt like I had been used by her. I never wanted to see a girl ever again because of Isabeau. I had to laugh because they were caught in the act but it was only to stop the emotional pain.

_Experience Ends._

'Something wrong young Draganta?' asked Lianna as she came up to him.

'Not really Lianna, it's just that a girl dragon was using me and I don't want to see another girl ever again.' I explained.

'Well as they say there's plenty more fish in the sea.' replied Lianna.

'You're right. Thank you so much Lianna for encouraging me.' cried Draganta.

He ran off to get a slice of cake before it was all gone. When he got there Tyrune already cut a slice of cake for him.

'Thanks Tyrune.' smiled Draganta.

'You're welcome.' said Tyrune as he walked off smiling.

Spyro went over to Tyrune and asked 'I heard that Draganta is your guardian. Do you want to spar Tyrune?'

'Okay Uncle Spyro.' replied Tyrune.

As they got into a clearing Spyro and Tyrune got into their battle stances.

'Be ready to lose young one.' said Spyro feeling confident.

'Worry about yourself.' smirked Tyrune.

Spyro sent a fire bomb at Tyrune but he dodged it. Tyrune sent the "Fireball" spell towards Spyro and it hit him on the left side.

'That was good but can you block this.' said Spyro as he tried to melee him but Tyrune froze him in ice since he learned "The Lore of Ice" from Draganta.

'How did you manage to do that spell?' asked Spyro amazed.

'I have a great teacher.' replied Tyrune smugly as he melted the ice leaving Spyro soaking wet.

'You think Draganta would be able to teach me those spells?' asked Spyro.

'Ask him to teach you those spells. Don't worry he won't decline.' replied Tyrune as he walked back inside.

_Meanwhile we take a look at the chaos forces_

Huron was cutting a swathe through a nearby town called Tilea. The soldiers were falling dead in their hundreds.

'Lets get the hell out of here.' shouted a soldier.

As they were about to retreat an elf and a dragon appeared in the skies and attacked the Chaos Horde with no fear.

'Come on Thorax. We have to help them.' said the rider as Thorax swiftly dived down and breathed fire.

The fire killed ranks upon ranks of chaos warriors and the humans began to attack once again but were brutally cut down in minutes.

The dragon rider retreated to Weijin to get a lot of reinforcements.

(A/N: Can you guess who it is folks?)

_Back at Weijin_

Draganta had Tyrune try to kill a sheep without fear but although Tyrune succeeded in killing the sheep he felt sorry for it.

'Well done young Tyrune. What's wrong?' said Draganta.

'Nothing sir, it's just that I feel sorry because it was helpless.' cried Tyrune.

'All young dragons feel fear at one stage in their life but I know that you'll overcome this incident and use it in battle. What if your parents were about to be attacked by demons, would you hesitate then?'

'No.' answered Tyrune.

'Well there's your answer. You show fear when you are born but as for myself on the other hand showed courage because the dragons that minded me were going crazy over me and I was worried but I used that worry to become courageous and showed them what I'm made of.' finished Draganta.

'Thanks for the encouragement Dwaganta. I needed it badly.' said Tyrune as he hugged Draganta.

'You're welcome and one more thing, try to pronounce the "R" okay.' smiled Draganta.

'Okay Draganta.' said Tyrune perfectly.

When Draganta got home that night after learning how to harness the spells from "The Lore of Life" so he was absolutely tired from using too much energy.

'Draganta where have you been?' asked Alarielle when he came into the castle.

'I was training and now I'm going to go to bed. G'night.' groaned Draganta.

When he got to his bed he collapsed from tiredness. Alarielle came up and saw that Draganta was on his bed exhausted.

'Poor Draganta.' she said softly and put the quilt over him.

She kissed him goodnight and went out quietly making sure not to wake him. When she went downstairs Rynn was talking to Ember about the usual stuff like "Who's cuter?" and all that other stuff.

'Rynn you didn't tell me that Ember was sleeping over tonight?!' said Alarielle as calm as possible.

'Well I was going to but I wanted to keep it as a surprise.' replied Rynn.

'Aw Rynn, you know how to give me a surprise.'said Alarielle as she gave Rynn a motherly hug.

'You two have fun now okay?' smiled Braganza as he left with Alarielle to go out for a meal.

'Okay dad.' answered Rynn as she hugged him.

Unknown to Rynn, Ember and the sleeping Draganta, the dragon rider was in the nearby forest spying on the castle.

'So this is where Draganta still lives. Hope he wouldn't mind us coming in for a visit.' replied the dragon rider.

Rynn and Ember watched a horror movie inside in her room. It was called "The Exorcist". Ember ended up running to the toilet and getting sick.

'I can't take this anymore.' she groaned.

'Ember it's either this or "Deep Blue Sea".' replied Rynn.

Suddenly all the lights went out and a door creaked somewhere in the castle. Draganta woke up and shouted 'R-Rynn, turn the god damn lights on and hurry.'

Ember went up to keep him company until the lights came back on. Lightning flashed across the sky making shadows that looked a lot like demons. Draganta was a little afraid but he swallowed his fear and thought of the battle that he was in when he was with his friends. The lights came back on but Draganta didn't feel so tired anymore like he was when he came in first. In fact it looked like that the lightning restored Draganta's energy.

'I-I'm not tired anymore!' he cried with joy.

Rynn rushed up and saw that Draganta was okay. She looked like she saw a ghost.

'Rynn, are you okay?' he asked.

'I don't think we're alone anymore.' said Rynn as the dragon rider came in behind her holding a sword up to her throat.

'Get away from my sister you scumbag.' growled Draganta as he rushed towards the rider.

The intruder grabbed Draganta by the neck and held him up against the wall.

'It seems you forget who you're dealing with little one.' sneered the rider.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'My name is Mirage.' replied the rider.

'Mirage! It's me, it's Draganta.' cried Draganta as he gave her a friendly hug.

'D-Draganta you're reborn. So the rumors were true, you're a lot cuter than I remember.' she giggled.

'I might look cuter but deep down I'm still dangerous.' he smirked as he made a fireball appear in his hand.

'You've gotten stronger that in your past life.'

'Don't remind me about it. I'm still having nightmares about it.'

'What happened to your parents graves?' asked Mirage after she got something to eat.

'Well they've been reborn just as I remembered them because I made a powerful wish and with the help of Lords Sigmar and Draco. I'm not going to lose them again.' explained Draganta.

When Braganza and Alarielle saw Mirage when they came in both Rynn and Draganta explained everything that happened.

'Okay we believe you both.' smiled Alarielle.

They all went to bed after the explanations were done and Mirage brought Thorax inside in case of drunk people mistaking him for their vehicle.

**DtD:Well there you have it folks. The end of this chapter. Read and Review. I don't own any Spyro related stuff ,Rurikredwolf's OC's or T-M-H-B-77's Oc only my OC's and the storyline.**

**Rynn:Can I take Draganta to school?**

**DtD: No you'll end up embarrassing him.**

**Rynn: Damn.**

**DtD: Draganta Mirage will take you to school.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DtD:Welcome to chapter 16.**

**Isabeau:I want to apologize to Draganta for the last chapter. So can I?**

**DtD:Yeah just leave me work in peace.**

**Isabeau:Where is he?**

**DtD:In his bed.**

**Isabeau:Ooooh.**

**DtD:Oh Jesus (grabs Isabeau by the tail). You can't just barge in there like that, just wait.**

**Isabeau:Fine(sneaks in anyway).**

Draganta's new sister.

The next morning Alarielle ran to the infirmary to see why she had gotten a big stomach overnight. Mirage was with Thorax to get him a booster shot.

'Don't worry Thorax. We've been together ever since you were a baby and I won't let anything happen to you.' said Mirage soothingly.

'We've got royal company heading towards us.' replied Thorax.

'Queen Alarielle is it just me or are you after putting on weight?' she asked.

'No, I don't know what is wrong with my stomach. Every time I stop I feel like someone is inside of me.' replied Alarielle.

'Well you know what that means.' smirked Thorax.

The two looked at him as if he had an extra set of horns on his head.

'Alarielle you've got a treasure inside of you. In other words you're going to have a baby.' replied Thorax.

'How do you know?' she asked.

'Do you sigh for no reason?'

'Yes.'

'Well there you have it. Now if you excuse us Mirage and I have an appointment with Lianna.' replied Thorax as the two walked away.

Alarielle walked back to her part of the castle, grinning widely as she went. When she got inside her home she gave both Rynn and Draganta a motherly hug.

'Mom what up with you this morning?' asked the two in unison.

'Oh it's just that I'm going to have a baby and you two are going to help me look after it.' replied Alarielle.

'Yes I can't wait.' exclaimed Rynn.

'Oh Sigmar take me now. I can't take much more of this. Hang on this is a dream.Yeah and I'll wake up any minute now.' groaned Draganta.

'Sorry Draganta but it's real life.' said Braganza as he looked at Alarielle and led her to her favorite chair.

'WHAT?!' yelled Draganta in disbelief.

'You heard the man.' said Rynn as she took him outside for a little talk.

When they got outside Rynn checked to see was there anyone around.

'Draganta why don't you want mom to have another baby?' she asked.

'Because you'll get the nice and clean work while I get stuck doing the dirty work and babysitting.' replied Draganta.

'Don't you like dirty work?' she asked smugly.

'Yeah but only in a battle, besides dad can fill in for me because I have a young dragon to teach.' he said and walked away.

'Hold on there brother, if you walk away from having a little brother or sister then you could stay away from me when you have any problems.' sneered Rynn as blackmail.

'Blackmail won't work against me because I could bring mom and dad into your little scheme.' retaliated Draganta.

The two glared at each other until Rynn just walked away. Draganta walked to Tyrune's home to continue teaching him about fighting skills and spells.

'Hi Zephyr is the little guy here?' he asked.

'Yeah he's just getting his sword that he made just the other day.' she replied.

Tyrune ran down the stairs and almost tripped over his sword as he made it a little too big.

'Oops I guess I overdone it on the blade huh.' said Tyrune managing to smile.

'Yeah a little bit young one.' laughed Draganta.

The two went off to a secret glade in which Draganta used as a training ground while he spent his days off.

'Now I want you cast one spell from all the lores of magic. First try the spell "Fireball".' instructed Draganta as he attempted to dispel Tyrune's spell.

Even though Draganta tried to dispel his spell he when easy on him because of Tyrune's age. Tyrune casted the spell with ease.

'Very well done. Now try the "Spirit of the Forge" spell.' said Draganta acting impressed.

Tyrune casted it with ease yet again.

'Right now your training is over for today Tyrune. You can go home now to your parents, just wait for me so I see that you're safe at home, okay.' said Draganta.

'Okay Draganta.' replied Tyrune.

Draganta escorted Tyrune back to his home but ran into trouble with a demon scouting force.

'Tyrune run for your life.' shouted Draganta as he took out a demon with a "Fiery Blast" spell.

Tyrune was frozen with fear until he let out a fury attack called "Draganta's Gambit" and killed the demons with heavenly light.

'Leave my mentor alone you freaks.' he roared as he unleashed the fury attack.

When the skirmish was over Draganta got up off the ground and saw Tyrune lying on the ground.

'I hope for my sake that he's still alive. Please be breathing Tyrune.' said Draganta in fear that Tyrune was dead.

'That was a nice nap.' groaned Tyrune.

'Tyrune! You're alive!' cried Draganta as he checked him for any injuries.

'Nothings going to stop me Draganta.' laughed Tyrune.

(A/N:That was a miniature fight but it's only the beginning.)

They continued their short journey to Tyrune's home only to find that Zephyr and Flame weren't there.

'Mom! Dad! Where are you?' called Tyrune but nobody replied.

Tyrune started crying when Draganta carried Zephyr and Flame's bodies out into the open.

'Why-does-it-have-to-end-this-way?' he sobbed.

Draganta contacted Ignitus through his mind and told him what happened and to come straight away with Cynder and Lianna.

'Don't worry Tyrune help is on the way.' said Draganta soothingly.

After an hour Ignitus and company arrived.

'Took you long enough.' joked Draganta.

'Well we would've been here earlier except old man Ignitus needed to go bad.' explained Austin.

'Well are you going to help my parents or not?!' snapped Tyrune impatiently.

_Tyrune's Experience._

The guardians began their spell to restore my parents bodies back to normal.

'Wait a minute. I've read that only the son/daughter of the injured can restore their bodies to full health. Is that correct?' I asked.

'Yes it is.' replied Ignitus.

'Well channel the spell through me so.'

'Ignitus, just do what he says. He wants to be recognized as a hero.' said Draganta.

They all channeled the spell through me and I channeled it into my parents with Draganta and Cynder encouraging me all the way. I closed my eyes and I felt my mom's claws stroking my face soothingly. I opened my eyes and saw that they were alive and well.

'Tyrune, my brave little boy.' she said as she hugged me tight.

'Mom! I never thought I'd hear you again.' I said as I cried into her shoulder.

'I would never leave you Tyrune, never in a dragonlords age.'

'Take that back Zephyr.' said Draganta.

'Joking.'

'Better be.' smirked Draganta.

_Experience Ends._

They went back to the dojo to celebrate Tyrune becoming a hero. The party went on until midnight but suddenly Alarielle collapsed on the floor. Braganza ran to her side and asked

'Is it time?'

'Yes I'm afraid so.' she whispered.

'Dad, what's up with mom?' asked Draganta in fear that she might die again.

'She's going to be fine. She's having her baby. Rynn take Draganta back home until we get back.' replied Braganza.

'No, I'm not leaving without mom.'

'I hate to do this to you.' said Rynn as she grabbed him around the waist.

'Rynn you're walking in mud and I know that you hate mud in between your claws.' he smiled but Rynn opened her wings.

'Shows how much you know about me.' laughed Rynn.

Draganta then froze her tail and said 'Your tail is frozen.'

Rynn then let go of him and he went back.When he got there Alarielle was finished laying her egg. It began to hatch when Draganta came in.

'You were supposed to go home.' said Braganza strictly.

'I was worried about mom.' replied Draganta.

'Well take a look at your baby sister.' said Alarielle smiling.

'She's a beauty mom. What's her name?' asked Draganta.

'Well I wanted you to name her son.' she replied.

'Her name will be Morgir.' announced Draganta.

Rynn came in and gave Draganta a glare that could cut him in two.

'Next time don't freeze my tail, squirt.' she growled in rage.

'Oh shut up and look at your little sister.' retaliated Draganta.

Rynn went over and looked at Morgir.

'Aw she's adorable.' she cried with joy and happiness.

Morgir grabbed Rynn's right horn and sucked on it. As for Draganta he was having a fit of laughter because of the face Rynn was making.

'Okay not what I was expecting at all.' moaned Rynn.

'You should've seen your face, it was priceless.' replied Draganta.

'Okay you two settle down a bit and go outside.' said Braganza.

'Fine.' they replied in unison and went outside.

**DtD: Oh Christ I'll be awake half the bloody night. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks.**

**Alarielle: DtD do you have any brush to get in between scales?**

**DtD: Yeah it's beside the shampoo.**

**Alarielle: Found it.**

**DtD: Read and Review folks. Now I'm off to get some pepsi max before Alarielle asks me any more questions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DtD:Hi folks I'm here to bring you chapter 17.**

**Huron:Tyrune's to get sick, very sick.**

**DtD:GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE. Braganza we've got a huge problem here.**

**Braganza:WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Huron:Time for me to go.**

**DtD:I can't even trust my home anymore.**

Morgir's First Battle.

The next morning Morgir woke up at 05:30 and cried for her bottle. Alarielle went over to the crib, picked her up and cradled her while she was having her bottle. When she was done Alarielle left her in Draganta and Rynn's room.

'Now you'll be a good little wake up call for them, my sweet, cute, beautiful little baby girl.' cooed Alarielle making Morgir laugh a little.

Morgir walked over to Draganta and started poking him in the arm. Draganta just woke up and saw that Morgir was beside him.

'Do you want to have a little fun with Rynn?' he asked playfully and Morgir just glared at Rynn but it was a glare of mischief.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Draganta slowly walked over to Rynn and placed Morgir beside her touching her face.

'Now you stay there until Rynn opens her eyes and then kiss her on the lips, okay.' said Draganta playfully as Morgir nodded a "yes".

Alarielle came in to check on Morgir and saw that Draganta was up.

'Where's the baby?' she asked.

'In beside Rynn mom, don't say anything.' whispered Draganta as he ran out of the room.

Rynn woke up eventually and got a kiss from Morgir. Rynn face had a look of horror as she felt Morgir's lips touch hers.

'Eeeeeeew, I'm going to kill Draganta for setting you in my bed.' said Rynn in disgust.

She brought Morgir out for a walk after breakfast. She met Zephyr and Flame just walking in her direction.

'Hi Rynn. Oh and who is this little princess?' asked Zephyr.

'Hi to you both and as for this little baby, she's my baby sister. Her name is Morgir.' said Rynn.

'Can I have a closer look at her?'

'Okay but she might suck you on the horn.' laughed Rynn and Zephyr when Morgir was sucking Flame on his left horn.

'That's really cute, she's sucking my left horn.' moaned Flame.

'Oh, grow up Flame. She just a baby and you think she's a leech. Poor little Morgir.' said Zephyr as she took her off of him.

_Meanwhile Draganta and Tyrune were training at the dojo_

'Ignitus I have to talk to you in private if you don't mind.' said Draganta.

'I don't mind young one. Now what is it you want to say to me?' replied Ignitus when they were out on the balcony.

'Well it's about Tyrune. It's nothing bad but he used a fury attack that I never taught him. How did he learn it on his own?' explained Draganta.

'Impressive I must say. Well I have taught him that fury attack when you were with your family last week.' replied Ignitus.

Suddenly Draganta got a pain that he only got when a family member was in danger.

'Ignitus I've got to go. Rynn's in danger.' said Draganta and ran out to Tyrune.

'Ignitus will train you today. Rynn's in danger and it's best if you stay here where it's safe.'

He ran as fast as he could until he saw Rynn being attacked by orcs and goblins.

'Get away from them you scum of the earth.' growled Draganta as he became surrounded by fire.

'Wat ya callin' us?' bellowed an orc warboss.

'You heard me.'

'Dat's it. Time to slay boyz.'

The orcs came at Draganta but before they even touched him Morgir cried out 'Leave my big brother alone.'

The orcs began to laugh at her and Morgir became infused with elemental energy.

'No Morgir don't do it.' cried Draganta but it was too late.

'Take this scumbags.' she growled and hit them with a fury attack called "Fury of the Guardians".

The orcs were all killed in just one attack. Morgir just collapsed on the ground from tiredness.

'Great another one with a fury attack. Morgir wake up please you can't be dead. You just a baby.' cried Draganta and Rynn in unison.

'I had the most sweetest dweam. I was using a furwy attack and I killed stwange cweatures.' groaned Morgir when she woke up.

Rynn stopped and picked her up.

'Draganta she's alive.' she called.

He came rushing over and they gave her hugs and kisses.

'Don't do that again Morgir.' said Draganta with tears of joy in his eyes.

'Sorwy Dwaganta, sorwy Wynn.' said Morgir frowning because she knew that they were worried about her.

'Well, well, well. If it ain't little Rynn and Draganta, and a little baby sister as well.' said a voice from above them.

'Show yourself.' shouted Draganta.

Just then a chaos commander landed in front of them. He wielded an axe and a sword. Two daggers were strapped to his belt. He glared menacingly at the three and said 'You be first to fall, little one.'

By that statement he meant Morgir.

'Over my dead body.' growled Braganza as he crashed through the bushes.

Then Ornlu, Xavis, Austin, Skop and Larka arrived as they were about to fight the chaos commander whose name was Engra Deathsword.

(A/N: Don't you hate enemies that never stay dead folks.)

Austin charged in and slashed Engra's shoulder.

'Hmm that tickles.' sneered Engra.

Xavis then charged him from behind and managed to cut his cloak.

'Was that a fly that passed me?!'

Ornlu got angry at that remark against his father and hacked Engra's arm off.

'Oh this fight is about to get better.' replied Engra as a hideous claw replaced his lost arm.

Skop casted a spell called "Tsunami" but Engra shook it off as if nothing happened.

'That was like blood covering my armour.'

Larka attacked him for the side and was thrown into a nearby lake. When she surfaced she spluttered 'He's too powerful.'

Braganza was attacked by Engra but managed to avoid being hit by Draganta's new spell called "Glacial Barrier".

'You little brat I'll skin you alive.' growled Engra as he turned his attention towards Draganta.

'Try me.' he smirked as he casted "Firestorm" at Engra.

'Too powerful. Who are you?!'

'I'm Draganta the Dragonlord, reborn once again.' declared Draganta as Engra was burned to death.

Braganza picked up Morgir and said 'You are in big trouble Morgir, but at least you're safe and that's what really counts in the end.'

'Sorwy Daddy.' said Morgir as tears formed in her eyes.

'It's alright little one, don't cry.' he said soothingly.

They went back to the castle to get Morgir to sleep. Draganta and Rynn felt awful for letting their baby sister go up against orcs and putting her life in danger.

'Dad can I just say one thing?' asked Draganta cowering in fear as Braganza was on the verge of hitting him.

'Yes if you must.' he replied.

'I-am-sorry-for-everything.' said Draganta as he cried into his shoulder.

'Apology accepted from the both of you I expect.' said Braganza as he hugged the three of them.

Alarielle came outside and said 'Don't tell me they're after messing it up already.'

'Don't worry, they're willing to try again but this time **at home**.' replied Braganza as he glared at the two.

'Mom I-I'm extremely sorry for doing what I shouldn't have done. I tried my best to get them home but I failed miserably as usual.' said Draganta as he walked off sadly to his room.

Alarielle went up with Morgir to Draganta's room to comfort him.

'Draganta can I talk to you for a few minutes?' she asked.

'Yeah.' came the reply.

She walked in and saw him lying face down on his pillow.

'Draganta I know you're sorry for what you've done, and so is Rynn. Morgir is lucky to have a big brother like you.' she said soothingly.

'But now I'm not to be trusted with her.' he cried.

Morgir squirmed out of Alarielle's grasp and went up to Draganta and gave him a hug.

'I fowrgive you Dwaganta. I love you so much.' said Morgir.

Draganta pulled her into a hug and cried 'Thanks Morgir, I love you too.'

'Well then it looks like I know who will be babysitting tomorrow night when Braganza and I are out celebrating our anniversary.' giggled Alarielle.

'Whoa! Hold on there, I'm not doing this alone, am I?' asked Draganta.

'Well she seems to really love you Draganta and Rynn will be sleeping over in her friends house.' she replied as Morgir smiled at him which made Draganta feel uneasy.

'Fine as long as she remains good, I'll do it.' said Draganta as he put her into her crib with her favourite soft dragon toy.

'Sleep safely Morgir.' whispered Draganta as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

He went into his own bed exhausted from the days events.

'Well at least I earned this nights sleep.' he said to himself.

**DtD:Well that was chapter 17 folks. The next chapter features a little surprise for Morgir. To find out you'll have to wait and see.**

**Alarielle:I'm going to bed DtD.**

**DtD:Okay Alarielle, sleep well. Read and Review folks. Chapter 18 will be up tomorrow. **


	18. From Warrior To Demonic

**DtD:Welcome to Chapter 18. In this chapter...**

**Isabeau:DtD can I say sorry to Draganta yet?**

**DtD:Later on in this chapter okay.**

**Isabeau:Alright.**

**DtD:Enjoy the chapter folks.**

From Warrior to Demonic.

Draganta woke up as he saw that Morgir was tossing and turning in her crib. He went over to her and stroked her head gently just to reassure her that he was there with her. Alarielle heard someone walking around Draganta's room and went to have a check on Morgir. When she saw Draganta with Morgir in his bed sleeping she knew that Draganta would take great care of her, unlike Rynn who rather be hanging out with her friends.

'Awww, and me without a camera. They look so cute together.' smiled Alarielle as she covered them up in a quilt.

She went back to sleep with a smile on her face. At 08:30a.m. She woke up to Braganza gently shaking her.

'Huh, is there something wrong dear?' she asked.

'Draganta and Morgir are gone.' replied Braganza.

'Gone! Where?!' yelled Alarielle.

'Relax honey, he left a note for us.'

'What does it say?'

'It says and I quote:

"Dear Mom and Dad,

If you want to know where Morgir and myself are we're at the dojo. Don't worry I gave her some food and water for her little journey with me. I'm sorry if we worried you it's just that I need to bond with her like Rynn done with me. She's now watching our surroundings as I walk. It's strange though Rynn wanted a baby sister and I didn't but when Morgir was after hatching everything about the both of us changed drastically. Now she won't leave me alone and when she's with Rynn she wants to be with me.Trust me I've been watching them. We'll see you when we get back from Tyrune's training.

Lots of love,

Draganta and Morgir.

p.s. I think Morgir has Tyrune in her sights because she went to get him a glass of water."

'Well at least I know that they're safe for once.' said Alarielle with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there was a knock on the main entrance door. It was Larka, Skop, Xavis and Austin.

'Alarielle we need to see Draganta immediately.' said Larka.

'He's at the dojo teaching Tyrune with Morgir.' replied Alarielle.

'Thanks a lot.' said the group in unison.

They arrived at the dojo only to find that Draganta had finished teaching Tyrune as soon as they came inside.

'Draganta could we talk to you, it's urgent?' asked Larka.

'Sure what do you want?' he answered.

'Well it's about Ornlu, you see he was fine last night but this morning his eyes were glowing blood red and he tried to kill me.'

'Where's he now?'

'Gone to the Chaos Wastes. I will never see his face again.' she said as she started to cry.

Ignitus heard the commotion that was going on and came out.

'What's wrong with all of you?' he asked.

'Ornlu's gone to the side of Huron Blackheart, Ignitus. Larka fears that she'll never see him ever again.' explained Draganta.

'We just lost an ally to Chaos.' cried Larka in despair.

Morgir and Tyrune walked up to her and said in unison 'It'll be alright Larka, Draganta will get him back for you. Won't you Draganta?'

'Of course I will besides, he's a friend and friends don't leave each other walk into danger. Ignitus since I'm a master in magic spells thanks to Lianna, could I move on to the old fury attacks tomorrow please?' replied Draganta as both Morgir and Tyrune made tearful faces at him.

'Oh fine but don't leave those two make those faces again.' said Ignitus as he tickled the two young dragon and dragoness.

'Thanks Ignitus.' replied Draganta as the two baby dragons gave him a small kiss.

'Awww, isn't that sweet. Two baby dragons kissing The Guardian of Fire himself.' said a voice from above.

'Ornlu is that you?' asked Draganta in shock.

'Yeah it's me or should I say the new me.' said Ornlu as he jumped down from the ledge above.

It was Ornlu but in demonic armour and his sword was a lot more jagged. He charged towards Draganta and sent him flying into a wall. He fell to the ground unconscious but still breathing. Ignitus grabbed Tyrune, Morgir and Draganta and ran out of the dojo with Larka and company. They kept running until they came to a secret place that Ornlu never knew about.

'What did Ornlu do to my big brother Mister Ignitus?' asked Morgir as she welled up with tears.

'Draganta's still alive little one, he's just knocked out.' replied Ignitus gently.

'I'm staying beside him until he wakes up.' said Morgir as she nuzzled Draganta affectionately.

'I wouldn't blame you little Morgir. You really care about him don't you?' replied Xavis who usually doesn't show his emotions towards others much except Ornlu.

'Yes I do Mister Xavis.' she replied.

Tyrune went over to Morgir and gave her a hug to comfort her in her time of need.

'Thanks Tyrune, I needed that.' replied Morgir as she returned the hug.

'Your welcome Morgir.' replied Tyrune.

'Aww and me without my camera.' smiled Larka.

Five hours past until Draganta finally came around.

'I'm going to kill that Ornlu.' he growled.

'It's not his fault Draganta, it's Huron's.' said Larka as she attempted to hit Draganta but was stopped by Morgir looking wide-eyed at her.

'Morgir, is she alright?' he asked.

'Draganta, I thought you wouldn't wake up.' she cried as she hugged him.

'Don't worry Morgir, I'm not that weak and I'm glad that you're safe.' he replied as he stroked her back like Rynn done to him when he was a baby.

Draganta ran home with Morgir before Ornlu spotted them and attacked again.

'We saw nothing about being attacked okay Morgir?' said Draganta gently so she could understand him.

'Okay Draganta.' she replied.

They walked inside and were spotted by Alarielle.

'What the hell happened to you two?' she asked.

'We were chased by a bear and we had to go through bushes to get here. That's what gave us all of these scratches on our bodies.' said Draganta.

Alarielle picked up Morgir and asked her 'Is that true?'

Morgir didn't want to lie to her mother and cried out 'We weren't attacked by a bear, Draganta just said that because he didn't want to get us into trouble and we're sorry mom would you please forgive us. Ornlu attacked Draganta and knocked him out because he was under the control of Huron Blackheart.'

'I forgive you both but don't ever lie to me again okay?' she replied.

'Yes.' replied the two in unison.

They went to their room and Draganta put Morgir to sleep. He then came downstairs and sat in the living room on the far side.

'Draganta, why are you over there in the dark when you could be over here with me.' said Alarielle as she saw a tear fall from Draganta's eye.

'I thought you were going out tonight mom.' he replied.

'We're going out now Draganta. And we'll be back at midnight if you're wondering. Don't forget to give Morgir her bottle when she wakes up. I'll miss you both while we're gone out.' said Alarielle as she gave Draganta a kiss.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

'You have done well Ornlu.' said Huron with satisfaction.

'Thanks Master, do you wish me to do anything else.' replied Ornlu.

'Not yet, not until I'm ready.'

'As you wish my Lord.'

Huron walked back inside his tent and looked over a map that showed Grand Cathay.

'Soon the realms of the Dragonlords will be mine to corrupt.' he said grinning menacingly.

_Back at Draganta's home_

Morgir woke up crying from a nightmare.

'Oh for the love of Sigmar and Draco.' groaned Draganta as he rushed up to Morgir.

'What's wrong Morgir, did you have a bad dream?' he said soothingly to her.

'Yeah-I-did.' she wailed.

'You wanna stay beside me for safety?' he replied tickling her a little.

'Yeah.' she smiled.

'Okay just let me get your soft toy for you and the quilt as well as the pillow.'

They lay down on the sofa for the night. Morgir fell asleep as she snuggled into Draganta for comfort. He wrapped his foreleg around her so she could feel that he's there beside her. He felt Morgir's breathing on his foreleg and whispered to her 'You're one hell of a beautiful baby girl and I'm lucky to have you for a baby sister.'

Although she was asleep she smiled at Draganta's remark because it was true. Rynn phoned her house earlier on when Morgir was awake just to check on them. Suddenly Draganta felt like he was being watched by someone or something. He thought about the battle for peace in school and he wasn't afraid anymore. He gazed at his baby sister asleep beside him and fell asleep as well. He gave her a little kiss before he did so. When Alarielle and Braganza came into the room and saw them asleep together they said in unison

'Aww, they're so cute together all the time.'

They then went up to their bedroom and went to sleep. Draganta woke up to see Morgir floating in the air but she wasn't tied to anything.

'Mom! Dad! Come quickly!' he yelled.

When they came and saw Morgir in the air they looked at Draganta.

'I didn't cast any spell to do this to her.' he cried truthfully.

Alarielle saw the fear in Draganta's eyes and pulled Morgir into her forelegs.

'Mom, I don't think she's safe around me.' replied Draganta.

'Son, it wasn't your fault. As long as Huron Blackheart remains alive Morgir isn't safe.' said Braganza.

'No please don't tell me that she's going to die for a good cause like I did.' said Draganta as he began to cry.

'We'll keep her safe from all chaos.' replied Alarielle soothingly.

**DtD: I can't believe this! Morgir will be safe just to let you readers know. I can't stand bloody demons getting their own way all the time.**

**Morgir: DtD can you do me a favour please?**

**DtD: Of course what is it?**

**Morgir: Will you ask Tyrune to sleep in my home tonight?**

**DtD: I will now go to bed, your mother's probably wondering where you are.**

**Morgir: Okay goodnight everybody.**

**DtD: Read and Review folks. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Draganta will take out a Chaos Sorcerer brutally. See you all then. Also I'd like to thank Rurikredwolf for the idea he gave me with Ornlu going bad.**


	19. The Exorcism of Ornlu Pridewing

**DtD:Welcome to chapter 19 folks.**

**Larka:When am I going to make Ornlu turn good again?**

**DtD:Later in this chapter Larka.**

**Larka:Okay I can wait that long.**

**DtD:Glad to hear it**.

The Exorcism of Ornlu Pridewing.

Draganta couldn't help but feel helpless when he heard the bad news. He felt as if his whole world came crashing down around him.

'Mom there's got to be a way that we can stop Morgir's fate from coming true.' cried Draganta as he hugged Morgir gently.

'Well there is one way that it can be prevented.' started Alarielle.

'What tell me now?!' said Draganta as he gave a low growl.

'Calm down first. Now the only way to stop all of this from happening is to take her to the High Elves in Ulthuan. Ask for Teclis and he'll know what to do.' she finished.

'I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to growl at you. It's just that I'm worried about her and I don't want anything to happen to her that's all.'

'I know what you mean Draganta. I'm worried about her too. All you have to do is teleport to Ulthuan and find Teclis. Once you find him ask him to cast a spell on Morgir. When he's done teleport back home and forget about the whole incident. And don't forget to thank him.'

Draganta wanted to save Morgir from her horrible fate and he intended to do just that but he'll need help.

'Spyrooooo.' he yelled.

'What?' snapped Spyro as he was only right beside Draganta.

'I need help. You see Morgir is in trouble and I need to bring her to Ulthuan to see Teclis. I need him to cast a spell on her to stop her fate from coming true. I need you, Flame, Cynder and Zephyr to escort me to that island.' explained Draganta.

'What about Ember?' asked Spyro.

'She'll just slow us down and my baby sister's life is on the line here.' he replied.

'Oh right, when do we leave?'

'After dinner.'

_Meanwhile as we take a look to see what Ember's up to_

She was sunbathing by her pool until the mark of chaos appeared on the ground and a chaos sorcerer appeared out from it.

'The Gods will be pleased with this slaughter.' he said.

'Who are you?' asked Ember in fear.

'I am the one they call "Sudobaal" and you my pink beauty are no more.' answered Sudobaal as he casted the spell "Winds of Death".

Ember dropped her sunglasses and fell to the ground dead. Sudobaal disappeared from the garden and reappeared right in front of Draganta and company.

'Everybody stay back! This is no mere man, he's a chaos sorcerer.' exclaimed Draganta.

'Well it seems that my reputation has spread far and wide.' replied Sudobaal.

'Why are you here?!' snapped Draganta as he got into his battle stance.

'Take a look at this body young Dragonlord. Do you recognize it from anywhere?' taunted Sudobaal as he dropped Ember's body on the ground.

'It can't be her, not Ember.' cried Spyro in disbelief.

'Yes it's her alright. There's nothing any of you can do about it.' sneered Sudobaal.

'Noooooooooooo!' cried Spyro as he began to run towards the body of his friend.

'Spyro get back here fast. He plans to kill you as well!' shouted Draganta.

But it was too late. Sudobaal knocked Spyro into a rock and he blacked out. Draganta became enraged and furious from what Sudobaal done to his friends that he wasn't only surounded by fire but also by ice. The air grew both hot and cold due to Draganta's newest fury attack called "Rynn's Storm of Destruction".

'This ends now!' growled Draganta as he unleashed the fury attack.

It was so intense and powerful that Sudobaal couldn't stop it in time and was badly wounded.

'Who in the Chaos Gods name are you?' he hissed in disgust.

'Look at me sorcerer and look at me closely. I'll be the last face you'll be able to see.' exclaimed Draganta in rage.

'Noooooooooooo! This cannot beeeeee!' was the last words that Sudobaal said.

Draganta plunged his sword into Sudobaal's withered heart and his body dropped to the ground dead.

'That's for Ember.' said Spyro as he walked up, took Draganta's sword and kept stabbing Sudobaal's lifeless body tears of sorrow dropping from his face as his friend Ember was officially dead.

Draganta then picked up Ember's body and walked away. Spyro, Flame, Cynder and Zephyr followed him until they stopped at a nearby lake that she used to play in when she was younger.

'Spyro, didn't Ember say that if she was killed that she wanted to be buried next to the lake?' asked Draganta.

'Yeah she did.' replied Spyro.

'Well lets give her a proper burial.' said Draganta as he started digging the grave.

When Ember's body was buried Spyro paid his last respects to her saying

'No matter where I go, you'll be remembered by everybody.' and turned to Cynder for emotional support crying into her shoulder.

'Even though we just met each other for the very first time a few years ago, you've always seemed like a sister that I never had. You'll be remembered.' said Cynder.

'Well I never got the chance to say that you were like a little sister to me and you'll always be treated like one even when I can't see you.' replied Flame as he burst into tears.

Zephyr went over to the grave and placed pink flowers on it.

'Thank you for all you've done for the kingdom.' she said softly and walked away with the rest of the group.

Draganta looked at the grave and said as an oath 'I swear Ember I will destroy the Chaos Hordes once and for all.'

He then turned and walked away back to his home. When he got there Alarielle gave Morgir to him and Draganta knew what he had to do.

'I won't fail mom.' he replied and teleported to Ulthuan.

_Meanwhile At Larka's home_

She was looking in a spell book for a spell to make Ornlu turn good again.

'Aha! Cleansing Flare. Perfect.' she exclaimed as she ran to get Austin, Skop and Xavis.

After she got them they journeyed of to the Chaos Wastes to find Ornlu and exorcise him. They eventually stopped when Ornlu was running towards them.

'Guys, you've got to help me. I can't take this new life any more, working for chaos scum.' he cried.

'Xavis, Skop, get a really good hold on him while I cast the spell.' ordered Larka.

'Easy Ornlu we're not gonna hurt you.' said Austin as he grabbed Ornlu's legs.

'We're ready Larka.' they said in unison.

Larka began the spell while placing her claw on Ornlu's torso. Ornlu was sweating like an athlete and roaring from the amount of strain it had on his body because of just one greater demon. The demonic armour that was on him was actually another demon encased in metal.

'Larka, destroy the armour. It's a demon as well.' gasped Ornlu as he had a look of fear on his face.

'Austin, take the armour off Ornlu.' she ordered.

Austin ripped the armour off and Larka destroyed it with ease.

'Now to finish it once and for all.' said Xavis.

Larka finished her spell and a demonic growl erupted from Ornlu's mouth.

'Ornlu are you alright?' asked Larka unsure if the spell worked or not.

'Larka forgive me. I haven't been myself lately.' he replied.

'You can say that again, you gave Draganta some beating.' said Austin.

'Please tell me I didn't kill him.' he said shaking with fear of whatever he done.

'No you just knocked him out cold.' replied Xavis.

'I guess I've got some apologizing to do.' groaned Ornlu.

They teleported all the way back to Weijin and were off to settle some important matters.

_Meanwhile on the island of Ulthuan_

Draganta arrived on the shores of Ulthuan with Morgir. He checked on his baby sister just to make sure she was safe.

'Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. We've arrived.' said Draganta to Morgir softly just in case she gets a fright from his voice.

Morgir opened her eyes and stared at the architecture in awe.

'Have you been here before Draganta?' she asked.

'Yes I have when I was on holiday before you were born Morgir.' replied Draganta as he began to walk towards The White Tower with Morgir on his back so she could keep up with him.

It took a while to get there because it was half way up a mountain. High elves both male and female were staring at Draganta and Morgir when they were passing them. They eventually got to the main entrance after about an hour because of the steps.

'Next time we're flying.' panted Draganta.

'Young dragons what do you want with me?' asked a voice from above them.

They looked up and saw the face of High Loremaster Teclis.

'Teclis, it's me Draganta.' replied Draganta.

'It can't be, but you're dead.'

'Reborn to be precise.' smiled Draganta.

'Welcome to my home and I see you have a nice little package with you.' laughed Teclis pointing at Morgir.

'Yeah she's my baby sister Morgir. She has been cursed at birth by Sudobaal when he tried to kill her and I would like the curse removed please.' replied Draganta.

'And Alarielle, your mother, told you to bring the little one to me.'

'How do you know about that Teclis?' asked Draganta a little taken aback.

'I'll tell you later, but first to tend to the little one.' replied Teclis.

It wasn't long until he was finished work on Morgir. Morgir licked Teclis in the face as her thanks.

'You're welcome little Morgir. Draganta you're lucky to have a baby sister like Morgir.' said Teclis eventually.

'Well how did you know about my parents being reborn to their original state?' asked Draganta.

'I felt your wish on the winds of magic and not only did Lords Sigmar and Draco help you but so did I.' answered Teclis.

'Thanks Teclis how can I repay you for that?' cried Draganta joyfully.

'Keep a close eye on your baby sister Draganta. Without her, your life is like a living hell.' replied Teclis who teleported Draganta and Morgir back to Weijin.

'I'm glad that you're safe Morgir.' whispered Draganta as Morgir was sleeping.

**DtD:Well I'm glad that another chapter is officially done. Ember haters would adore me while Ember lovers would want to slaughter me. Well they can bring it on because I'm the last swordsmaster alive. I don't own the usual: Spyro stuff, other peoples OC's but I do own my OC's, storyline and plot. Read and Review folks. Now to go grave robbing.**


	20. A Well Deserved Vacation

**DtD:Welcome to chapter 20.**

**Morgir:DtD, I hate to say it but there's a lot of Ember Lovers trying to break in again.**

**DtD:Get me my heavy bolter and the unlimited hellfire ammo Morgir.**

**Morgir:Okay(goes to get it. Comes back in five minutes).**

**DtD:Thanks now take cover. Enjoy this chapter folks while I nuke all these sideshow freaks(smashes window and shoots at Ember-Lovers).**

A Well Deserved Vacation.

Draganta was extremely tired the next morning when he eventually woke up. He looked over at Morgir to see was she safe but saw Larka and Ornlu playing with her.

'Larka stay away from him. He works for the Chaos Gods now!' shouted Draganta as he leapt towards them trying to grab Morgir in the process.

'Whoa! Hold on now, just a minute.' said Larka as she grabbed Draganta around the waist.'Ornlu is back to normal now.'

'Yeah right and I really hate sparing practice.' replied Draganta sarcastically.

'Draganta I'm sorry for what I done to you back at the dojo. Why don't we shake on it?' said Ornlu as he shook Draganta's claw.

'Don't worry about it. I knew that was coming to me.' laughed Draganta.

They went downstairs to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before it was all gone. Larka gave Morgir her bottle and noticed something different about her.

'Draganta, is it just me or are Morgir's eyes brighter in colour?' she asked.

'It's not you anyway. You see, she was cursed by Sudobaal before she was even born. When I found out about it I went to The Island of Ulthuan to ask Teclis to free her from her horrifying fate. After he freed her from her fate he told me "Keep an eye on your baby sister Draganta. Without her, your life is like a living hell.". And I'm not going to leave her out of my sight.' explained Draganta.

'Aw, you little hero. Saving your baby sister's life from the Chaos Gods.'

'Hey cut it out. You're making me nervous.'

They all began to laugh even Draganta himself had to laugh. Then when Rynn came home from a camping trip with her friends, she wasn't alone.

'Welcome home Rynn and who is this?' asked Alarielle with Draganta listening from behind the door.

'He's my boyfriend Keirnu. He's my sweetheart.' said Rynn as she introduced him to her friends and family especially Morgir and Draganta.

'So the rumors are true about Draganta being reborn. Amazing if I do say so myself.' said Keirnu as he shook Draganta's claw and kissed Morgir on the hand.

Morgir let out a small giggle as he did so. She jumped up on Rynn's head and sucked her left horn.

'Is she always doing that to you babe?' asked Keirnu as he took Morgir off her head and cradled her like a parent.

'Keirnu my love, since when did you learn how to hold a baby properly?' asked Rynn in amazement.

'You're not the only one who used to babysit.' he replied smugly.

'Mom can I go for a walk? I need to clear my head from all of this flow of thoughts.' said Draganta.

'Sure just be here by dinner.' replied Alarielle.

Draganta ran away to the dojo to do some training to get his mind off of his life in general.

'Draganta what are you doing here?' asked Lianna as she walked in.

'I'm in need of some training to get my mind off of my life. I hope you don't mind?' replied Draganta.

'No not at all, but then again you have something on your mind. Don't you?' she replied as if she read his mind.

'You're right Lianna. Rynn has a boyfriend and he likes Morgir a lot and he completely ignores me. All he said was "So the rumors are true about Draganta being reborn. Amazing if I do say so myself." and he shook my hand. You must think that I'm jealous but I'm not.' explained Draganta as he took out another training dummy.

'Well maybe just a little bit but you'll have to give him a chance. He may not know you very well but you're the same as him. Just try to get along with him.' she advised.

Draganta went home feeling more relieved than ever. He went in the main entrance and said to Rynn when Keirnu left the castle 'Rynn I was a little jealous of Morgir getting all the attention and I wasn't getting any. That's why I left for a walk.'

'Well at least you have the guts to say what's on your mind.' replied Rynn as she hugged him.

'Thanks for understanding me Rynn. Just do me one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Could you give me some air.'

'Sure and mom said that we're going on vacation to Avalar.' replied Rynn excitedly.

'Yeah I need a break and what about our friends and our fellow Guardians?' asked Draganta as he grabbed his backpack.

'They're coming as well.'

_Meanwhile at Ember's Grave_

'So this is the one you've killed Sudobaal?' said Huron when he appeared in front of the grave.

'Yesssss she was a quick kill and they seemed to care about there friiiend.' replied Sudobaal as he appeared.

'Well she would be a good ally for us, resurrect her immediately.' ordered Huron.

'As you wish my Lord.' replied the sorcerer.

_Back at Weijin_

Rynn was helping Alarielle and Braganza with making the food and Draganta was helping with the luggage with Spyro, Flame and Zephyr.

'Oh shoot I forgot to tell Firewalker and the rest of them about the vacation.' cried Draganta in worry.

'Don't worry I told Xavis to tell the rest of them.' said Zephyr.

Draganta grabbed his weapons case and placed his sword inside but he then noticed that his pistols that Austin made him in his past life were locked in a chest. He easily picked the lock and the lid clicked open. Draganta picked them up, twirled them around and then stopped them from spinning.

'Still got the skills.' he said happily.

Spyro was still a little depressed with the lost of Ember and he didn't know about the vacation so Draganta went off to find him. He eventually found him beside his home moping.

'Ember why did you have to die?' he sighed the question.

'Hi Spyro what's wrong?' asked Draganta cheerfully.

'Hi Draganta. I miss Ember. I don't have anybody to chase me around the place ever since she died.' said Spyro sadly.

'Yeah I miss her too but I've got some good news that'll cheer you up. My family is going on a vacation and all of our friends are invited even you.'

'I can't. Ember would be on my mind for the whole vacation.' he replied.

'Well there might be another** pink dragoness** at the beach in Avalar.' said Draganta which got Spyro to eventually agree to come.

Draganta went home feeling proud of himself but then realized that there may not be another pink dragoness like Ember in Avalar.

'Spyro's going to hate me for setting him up.' said Draganta worriedly.

Alarielle was waiting for him to come and guide the way to the portal to Avalar.

'Where have you been Draganta?' she asked.

'Spyro didn't know about it so I told him that he's invited.' he answered.

Later on in the day they left for Avalar. Draganta was scouting ahead just in case anything tries to attack Morgir. So far he killed ten bears, nine badgers, eight giant wolves, seven foxes, six coyotes, five giant spiders, four giant scorpions, three trolls, two Hydras and one harpy with the help of Austin, Ornlu, Skop and Xavis.

'Guys we're gonna need a wash tonight.' said Austin.

'Great just what I needed!' snapped Draganta.

'What?' said the four in unison.

'When we fought the hydras, they broke my wing bad.' replied Draganta.

'Here let me fix it for you when we get to Avalar.' said Larka kindly.

'Thanks Larka.' replied Draganta through gritted teeth.

They went through the portal and came out in Summer Forest, Avalar.

'Ornlu, be a dear and get me something that Draganta could bite down on, like a tree branch.' asked Larka as she told Draganta to lie down on his stomach.

'Okay I'll be back in a minute.' replied Ornlu.

He walked off into the nearby woods and came back with a 10cm thick branch.

'Draganta this will hurt for the day but you'll still be able to move around the place.' said Larka.

'Okay lets get this done and over with.' said Draganta as he took a glance at his wing and fainted from the sight of it.

'Well now it's easier to work on his wing.' smirked Austin as he helped out.

It took a few hours to get the wing stitched.

'Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we stay in Elora's mansion.' said Flame.

'Yeah lets go before it gets dark and the little ones need their sleep.' agreed Alarielle.

They made their way to Elora's mansion just before it became night. Hunter was with Bianca out walking and they were staying in a hotel for the night. Rynn was giving Morgir her bottle with Keirnu helping her out giving Alarielle a chance to keep an eye on Draganta.

'Are you alright Draganta?' she asked while stroking his neck gently.

'Yeah. Is my wing alright?' he asked in reply.

'It's almost better whatever Larka and Austin done to it.' replied Alarielle.

'Glad to see that you're still alive young Draganta.' said Ignitus.

Rynn came back with Keirnu and sat down beside Alarielle and Draganta.

'You are so stupid, but I'm glad you're safe.' she replied.

'Oh that's the thanks I get for watching your scaly butt, while you make love eyes with Keirnu.' replied Draganta joking.

'You're lucky that your other wing wasn't broken in the fight.' Rynn retaliated.

'Okay you two lets not start a fight in here.' said Terrador when he came into the room.

'Yeah, it wasn't much of a challenge anyway.' yawned Draganta as he fell asleep.

Rynn brought Keirnu up to the room they were staying in and watched a DVD called "Resident Evil Apocalypse".

**DtD: Well it looks like the Chaos Gods have plans for Ember's body but what are they, you'll find out soon enough folks.**

**Draganta: Uh, DtD! I hate to interupt you but the Ember-Lovers are back.**

**DtD:WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!**

**Draganta: For that I'm not helping you.**

**DtD: I'm sorry Draganta. It's just that I'm not safe anywhere any more.**

**Draganta:You want us to kill them?**

**DtD:Be my guest. Read and Review folks.Cya with the next chapter tomorrow.**


	21. A New Face in a Well Known Place

**DtD: Hi folks, seriously I'm absolutely tired from the few nights of constant fighting so I'll just leave Tyrune to deal with the greetings.**

**Tyrune: DtD likes to thank Rosie The Dragon for leaving DtD use her O.C. Rosie. DtD is having a hard time in fighting off hordes of Ember-Lovers and got very little sleep last night, so please go easy on him for this chapter. He doesn't own any Spyro related stuff and other peoples OC's but he owns his OC's, storyline and plot.**

A New Face in a Well Known Place.

Spyro was up early to go for a walk on the beach at 04:30a.m. until he saw a pink outline at the end of the beach. Then he saw demons charging after it. He ran towards them and killed the demons with one of his fury attacks. The pink outline turned out to be a dragoness, a pink one to be exact but a dragoness none the less.

'Who are you?' asked the dragoness.

'My name's Spyro.' answered Spyro feeling uneasy about how Draganta knew that there would be a pink dragoness.

'My name is Rosie and just call me by that name or I'll badly hurt you.' she replied shaking Spyro's claws rather weakly.

Spyro on the other hand was unsure if he could trust her but acted friendly anyway.

'Okay?' she asked.

'Sure. Would you like to come back to my place and meet the rest of my friends, well nearly the rest of them.' replied Spyro.

'What do you mean by that Spyro?' asked Rosie.

'My friend died brutally at the hands of the chaos sorcerer Sudobaal. Her name was Ember.' explained Spyro.

'Well try to forget about her she'll remain in your memories for a while but I'll be her replacement. You know she was a dragoness, and I'm a dragoness so we'll get along together just fine.' replied Rosie.

'Yeah I guess you're right about one thing. Put my memories of her in the past.'

'That's the stuff. Now where are we going to again?'Rosie asked after forgetting where to go.

'Back to my place, remember?' replied Spyro as they started to walk back to the mansion.

When they got back Rosie waited outside for some reason that Spyro didn't know about.

'Rosie why are you staying outside?' asked Spyro curiously.

'Just for some fresh air. Don't worry about me.' she lied.

'Okay, just tell me when you want to come in okay?'

'No problem.'

Spyro went inside and Draganta was just coming back from a swim and saw Rosie outside the mansion.

'Who the hell are you?!' he asked startling Rosie.

Rosie tried to grab him but missed by an inch and picked up an iron bar ready to attack.

'If I were you I'd be crying by now.' threatened Rosie.

'Yeah right and if I were you I'd drop that iron bar before I cut your claws.' retaliated Draganta as he unsheathed his sword.

Spyro heard the commotion outside and saw Rosie with the bar and Draganta struggling in her bear hug but he tripped Rosie by wrapping his tail around her left hind leg and pulled it as hard as possible sending her falling to the ground.

'Ow, you little brat.' growled Rosie as she touched Draganta's injured wing.

'Ooooooooowwww, that's my injured wing!' cried Draganta in pain.

'Are you chickening out, little boy.' mocked Rosie.

'Rosie get off Draganta, he's injured or his wing is at least.' yelled Spyro as Rosie calmly got off Draganta.

'He attacked me first.' accused Rosie.

'No I didn't! I thought she was trying to assassinate my family.' replied Draganta and walked inside but not before casting a glare at Rosie.

'Will he be alright? I'm just wondering.' asked Rosie.

'Yeah, he'll be fine. Draganta has defeated opponents a hundred times his size and he's also the Guardian of Magic. And why where you fighting him?' replied Spyro.

'He startled me and I had to teach him a lesson.' she said smugly.

'Right, next time go easy on him. He has to lead a hard life.' said Spyro calmly.

'Oh I never knew about it.' said Rosie feeling sorry for her actions but didn't show it physically.

They went inside eventually and Rosie was introduced to everyone. When Rosie saw Morgir and Tyrune she went over and played with them.

'Aw, you two are soooo cute.' she said tickling them under the chin.

Tyrune and Morgir were in the hysterics from Rosie tickling them. Alarielle and Zephyr as well as Spyro couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Rosie playing with the two hatchlings. Alarielle asked Spyro to come outside for a minute.

'Where did you find this young dragoness?' asked Alarielle.

'Down on the beach, why do you ask?' replied Spyro.

'She's perfect with kids and babies. I'm going to ask her if she would like to stay with us back at Weijin.' said Alarielle.

'Mom, she almost opened my wound and I don't think it's such a good idea.' said Draganta from behind a nearby tree.

'Why? Spyro told me the whole story while you were moping about the incident.'

'She'll be the end of me, mark my words.' replied Draganta as he walked off towards the beach for some sword practice.

_Meanwhile back at the lake in Weijin_

Sudobaal resurrected Ember's body in no time.

'Where am I?' asked Ember.

'Young dragoness, your so-called friends have buried you alive and left you to rot.' lied Huron as Ember cowered in fear.

'T-That's not true.' stuttered Ember.

'Sudobaal, I think you should show her your visions about her "friends".' replied Huron.

As Sudobaal did so Ember cried out in disbelief.

'We're your only friends now young Ember.' said the sorcerer.

'The identity of Ember is dead. Now there's only Hellfire the Destroyer.' declared Ember as she killed a nearby elf without a thought.

'Yes, she is perfect for our armies. General Hellfire, has a nice ring to it as well.' smirked Huron at Ember's ferocity.

_Back at Elora's mansion._

Draganta took his built-up anger out on a palm tree down on the beach while Rosie was out teaching the babies how to swim perfectly.

'That's it Tyrune you've got it. Morgir kick those legs. Now you've got it. I'm so proud of you two.' cheered Rosie encouraging them all the way.

'Show off.' muttered Draganta under his breath until a coconut hit his tail.

'Damn this freaking tree.' yelled Draganta at the top of his lungs and hacked at the tree with enough force to rip a body apart.

When he calmed down Draganta thought he saw Ember but when he went to look it turned out to be Rosie's beach towel.

'I must be going crazy.' he said to himself and walked back with Rosie's beach towel.

When he got back to Rosie she was teaching the babies how to surf.

'Just keep your balance and you'll be fine.' she said calmly.

'Miss Rosie I'm afraid of the huge waves.' said Morgir shyly.

'Well I'll bring you two closer to the land if you want me to.' replied Rosie as she towed them closer to the land.

'Rosie you're a great teacher.' said the two hatchlings in unison.

Draganta walked out to meet her and this time Rosie saw him coming.

'What do you want Draganta?' she asked keeping her voice calm because of the hatchlings.

'You lost your beach towel so I got it back for you. I hope you understand why I had to fight you in the first place.' he explained and sadly walked away.

'Hey wait a minute. You want me to be your friend as well?' asked Rosie in case Draganta felt left out.

'Yeah but be careful with my wing okay?' replied Draganta.

'No problem pal.' she said smiling.

Spyro was watching nearby as he saw Draganta with Rosie for the first time without a fight breaking out between them.

'Finally they're getting along with each other. That's a relief.' sighed Spyro as he walked back to the mansion.

Draganta was teaching Rosie how to use ice magic since she told him that she was an ice dragon.

'Rosie try to cast the spell 'Midwinter's Kiss'.' instructed Draganta as he demonstrated the spell.

Rosie tried as hard as she could and eventually managed to freeze a demon that was wondering around the place.

'Didn't see that coming.' laughed Draganta as Rosie broke the frozen demon into pieces.

'He was spying on this place for some one evil.' she said.

Tyrune and Morgir came up to them.

'Miss Rosie we're hungry.' they groaned in unison.

'Okay we'll get you two something to eat.' said Rosie as she handed Morgir to Draganta.

They eventually got back and got the hatchlings some food. Rosie volunteered to put Tyrune and Morgir to sleep. She also stayed in the same room as them so when they wake up during the night.

Draganta felt like he was being watched by someone or something evil and malicious when he went to bed. Not only that but he thought he felt something touch his shoulder. He got up and ran into where Rosie was sleeping.

'Draganta what's wrong?' she asked as he nudged her gently.

'Something touched my shoulder. I don't want to go back in there.' said Draganta showing more fear than ever.

Rosie looked into his eyes to see was he lying and found out that he wasn't.

'You can sleep in this room so you'll be safer.' replied Rosie as she shared half of her bed with Draganta.

'Thanks Rosie. You're a true friend.' he cried with joy.

'You're welcome Draganta.' said Rosie as her young friend fell asleep peacefully.

**DtD:Well that's another chapter sorted by yours truly.**

**Rosie: Jenny, I was saved by Spyro.**

**DtD:Well I'll be damned. Rosie the cops were after you again weren't they?**

**Rosie:Yeah and they're on their way here.**

**DtD:Christ sake. Anyway I don't own other people's OC's or any Spyro related stuff. I do own my OC's, storyline and plot. Next chapter the first bunch of OC's will be in it. Cya then.**


	22. Rosie's First Battle

**DtD: I hope that my reviewers have enjoyed the last chapter as much as I had writing it. Read and Review Folks. This story will be a masterpiece when I'm done with it even though there's a lot more chapters to come.**

**Draganta:He doesn't own other people's OC's or any Spyro stuff but he does own his OC's, plot and storyline.**

**DtD:Hell yeah! Well on with the chapter.**

Rosie's First Battle.

Draganta woke up and saw that Rosie was giving Morgir her bottle.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?' asked Rosie in a cheerful tone of voice knowing that Draganta will teach her another spell from "The Lore of Ice" sometime during the day.

'Yes I had a good sleep thanks to you.' replied Draganta.

'That's great to hear. Now would you please show me a new spell? If you don't I'll tell everybody that you're afraid to sleep in your own room.' she smirked slyly.

'That's not fair. Forcing people to do what you say.' groaned Draganta.

Rosie giggled at Draganta but he tackled her to the ground unexpectedly. Luckily Morgir was placed on the ground. While they were tried to pin each other Morgir got a bucket of water and splashed them with it.

'That'll teach you two not to scare me into crying.' yelled Morgir.

Draganta got off Rosie and apologized to Morgir. Rosie also apologized to Morgir and also hugged her.

'Draganta lets never fight again. It's too unfair for Morgir.' replied Rosie and walked off sadly.

She didn't get far from the mansion until she was surrounded by chaos spawn.

'Dragantaaaaaa,heeeeeeeelllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' she screamed.

Spyro and Draganta as well as Austin, Ornlu, Larka, Xavis and Skop arrived just to see Rosie being attacked by the demons. Draganta began to glow a blood red colour and walked menacingly towards the demons.

'Get away from her.' he yelled.

The demons saw a picture of a dragoness holding an egg in Rosie's backpack and took it out.

'Noooooooooo!' cried Rosie as the demon burned it with chaos fire.

Tears were flowing down Rosie's face but then she snapped and lunged at the demons attacking relentlessly. Draganta was a little afraid of what she was capable of and decided to ask her a few questions when she had nothing else on her mind.

'I better not mess with you Rosie.' he said as Rosie passed him.

'Wise decision.' she spat.

Draganta took a few steps back and when he look behind him he was over the edge of a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom. Luckily he grabbed the edge just in time.

'A little help here would be nice.' he shouted.

Rosie didn't know that Draganta was in danger until she looked behind and saw that he was clawing at the ledge to get up.

'Out of my way so I can pull him up.' she said to the group gathered around Draganta's position.

Rosie grabbed Draganta's right claw and pulled him up.

Draganta brought Rosie and Spyro to the local restaurant that night for a dinner.

'I forgot to tell my parents where I was going.' said Draganta in a mock cry of worry and went over to the telephone.

He told the waiter if there was a jukebox in the restaurant and to put on a song for his friends.

(A/N: Here's a song that came from Utada Hikaru: Simple and Clean. Recognized from Kingdom Hearts.)

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy   
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Spyro asked Draganta what did he do but Draganta shrugged. Rosie on the other hand just told Spyro to chill out. record scratches.

'Rosie he embarrassed us in front of all these people.' explained Spyro.

'To hell with them! Draganta just thought that he was doing something good for us and you're accusing him.'

'I guess I should apologize to him.' replied Spyro feeling sorry for Draganta.

Draganta walked sadly to the cliff and stopped at the edge. He took one last look and flew to The Dragon Islands which now could be seen from Elora's mansion.

_Meanwhile in Rynn's room._

Rynn and Keirnu were watching another DVD. It was called "The Hills Have Eyes".

'Keirnu, Rynn, Have any of you seen Draganta? He was supposed to be with Spyro and Rosie at the restaurant but only Spyro and Rosie came back.' called Alarielle.

Rynn and Keirnu rushed out of the room and saw that she was desperate and worried sick.

'Mom we'll find him and both Spyro and Rosie as well as Austin, Firewalker and Zephyr are coming as well.' said Rynn soothingly to her mother as she embraced her.

'Thank you Rynn. Just get Draganta back safely.' replied Alarielle trying to stop the tears.

Rynn grabbed her sword and shield and went to get her dragon armour.

'Keirnu now no looking while I put it on. I want it to be a surprise.' called Rynn flirtingly.

'Okay my darling Rynn.' he replied.

It took a while for her to get the armour on but Keirnu was impressed and attracted by her appearance.

'Rynn you look stunning. I never knew that you were a warrior.' said Keirnu amazed and stroked her back lovingly.

(A/N:Luckily Draganta wasn't around to mock Rynn.)

They went outside and were greeted by Austin, Ornlu and company who had their weapons out.

'Well lets get going. Draganta can be anywhere by now and we have to get him back, no matter what the cost.' declared Rynn.

So the group went into town first to buy a lot of food and drink for their journey.

'Rynn I found his footprints at the edge of the cliff but I didn't see his body at the bottom. He must have flew to The Dragon Islands.' replied Austin when he came back.

'Thank goodness.' sighed Rynn in relief.

'So how do you use these weapons?' asked Rosie as she picked up a pair of Uzi.

'Put those down Rosie. You'll end up blowing someone's head off.' said Spyro as the guns were accidentally pointed towards him.

Austin brought Rosie away to show her how to use them. He made a target out of wood and placed it 35 yards away from Rosie.

'Okay just point the guns first, aim to the left a little and slowly pull the trigger.' instructed Austin.

'Okay I think I got it now.' said Rosie who pulled the trigger slowly.

She hit the target dead in the center.

'Yeah.' she squealed with joy.

They went to sleep for the night with Rynn taking the first watch.

It was lonely while she stayed awake while the others slept. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind.

_Meanwhile as we check on Draganta's progress._

Draganta landed on the first of The Dragon Islands and was greeted by the ruler of the place.

'Welcome young Draganta to Dragons' Peak.' said a human named Maximilian.

'Glad to be here Maximilian.' replied Draganta.

Maximilian led Draganta to his mansion for some food, drink and shelter.

'So my young reborn Dragonlord, what brings you here?' asked Maximilian.

'Well my friends and family don't appreciate anything that I've done for them so I ran away.' replied Draganta as he took a drink of expensive wine.

'Hmm, that reminds me of what my family did to me when I lived in Tilea. Well you welcome to stay here as long as you like.' said Maximilian cheerfully.

He then introduced Draganta to his two daughters, Isabella and Alexandria.

'You're Draganta the Dragonlord?!' they said in amazement.

'Yeah.' replied Draganta.

'You're cute.' said Isabella.

**DtD:Well that wraps up this chapter folks.**

**Draganta:DtD Isabella and Alexandria are looking at me very strangely.**

**DtD:Well go and play with your sword while I'm busy.**

**Draganta:Oh girls.**

**DtD:I didn't mean kill them.**

**Draganta:Awwwwwwww, but I want to.**

**DtD:Why don't you and Rosie go and kill something.**

**Draganta:Okay.(runs to Rosie's house)**


	23. An Unexpected Meeting

**DtD: Hi again Folks. You're favourite author is back and ready to do another chapter for your pleasure.(crowd cheers extremely loud).**

**Aroara:DtD can I just say something?**

**DtD:Aroara you just kind of spoiled the surprise.**

**Aroara:Sorry.**

**DtD:It's alright, as long as the other two didn't drop in. Well before they do, for the rest of the story I have to say that I don't own other peoples OC's or Spyro related stuff. I only own my OC's, storyline and plot. Enjoy folks.**

An Unexpected Meeting.

Draganta was in the lap of luxury as the two girls brought him a lot of food and drink. Isabella spent a lot of her time stroking Draganta's back until she accidentally rubbed his wounded wing.

'Ooooooooowwww!' yelled Draganta in pain.

Isabella then knew that he was injured.

'I'm sorry! Oh my god how did that happen?' she cried in worry.

Draganta explained how him and his friends got into fights with monstrous creatures and how he got his wing wounded.

'Oh you poor little thing.' said Isabella as she began to pick him up and cradle him.

'I hate to tell you this but I'm not a baby, even though you and your sister would want me to be a baby.'

replied Draganta feeling embarrassed and uneasy.

Isabella then gave Draganta a look that sent a wave of shivers down his spine and when Alexandria came in she gave Draganta the same look.

'I-I need to go to the little Dragonlord's room. Could you put me down please?' said Draganta as he rushed into the bathroom.

The two girls were getting impatient with Draganta and rushed into the bathroom only to find the window open and no sign of him.

'He ran away.' they cried in unison.

_Meanwhile back at Rynn's camp_

Rynn took out her sword just in case a demon was attacking her from behind. It was coming closer and closer. Just as she was about to strike it pinned her to the ground.

'Rynn?' said a voice.

'F-Frost is it really you?' asked Rynn.

'The one and only.' replied Frost as he let Rynn up.

'I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been all this time? You had me worried sick.' laughed Rynn as she tackled him to the ground playfully.

'Easy there Rynn, you know how much I hate to get nuzzled by girls. Uh, where's Draganta?' replied Frost.

'He flew away in the direction of The Dragon Islands.' answered Rynn as she buried her face into Frost's shoulder crying.

'Rynn this isn't the way I remember you from Weijin a few months ago.' said Frost amazed.

'I know -it's just that Draganta-was reborn as a-hatchling but right now he's-in danger someplace and we need-to find him before it's-too late.' sobbed Rynn.

'Now you listen to me Rynn. Ever since Draganta was reborn as a hatchling a few years ago you have grown soft. You need to toughen up a bit and get that little rascal back.' said Frost encouragingly.

'Frost I forgot to tell you that my mom and dad are alive again.'

'WHAT?!' he yelled.

The rest of the camp woke up to see Frost and walked over to greet him except for Rosie who just stayed behind Larka.

'Oh Rosie, why are you so shy?' asked Larka gently.

'I'm not shy. I'm just trying to see if he'd notice me, that's all.' replied Rosie with a lie.

'Oh and who's this pink princess here?' said Frost as he lowered his head to Rosie.

'M-My n-name i-is Rosie.' she answered shyly.

'Well Rosie you don't have to be shy around me. I'm a friend of Draganta's and any friend of Draganta's is a friend of mine.' said Frost gently as he tickled Rosie's belly.

'How come your so good with kids all of a sudden Frost?' asked Rynn curiously.

'I've had plenty of practice and I have a wife now.' he replied with pride.

'WHAT?!' exclaimed Rynn in shock.

Suddenly a gold dragoness and two hatchlings came out from behind a few bushes.

'Rynn and friends, this is my wife, Wildfire and my two precious little daughters, Helgar and Khalida. Ain't they sweet?' said Frost as he introduced them.

Rosie had the sudden instinct to play with the two hatchlings.

'Aw, they're adorable can I hold them, please?' squealed Rosie in delight.

'They aren't the only ones adorable around here.' smiled Wildfire as she patted Rosie's head for ten seconds and then gave Helgar and Khalida to her.

_Meanwhile we'll check on Draganta's progress_

Draganta was running for miles and miles until he just collapsed with exhaustion. Suddenly two dragonesses were walking nearby and saw him lying there.

'Mom doesn't that dragon look familiar to you?' asked the young dragoness.

'I believe you're right but just to be sure we better take a closer look.' replied the adult dragoness.

They went over to Draganta's body, turned him over and checked to see if he was breathing. He started to twist and turn a bit which gave the dragonesses a small fright.

'We better find some shade before he dies.' said the young one.

They went off into the nearby forest with Draganta's sleeping body. It took a few hours for Draganta to wake up but when he did, he was shocked to see that he was in between two dragonesses that were somehow familiar to him. They woke up when he tried to make a break for it.

'Hello little one.' said the adult dragoness.

'Who the hell are you two?' shouted Draganta as he backed up to the wall of the cave.

'Don't you recognize us young Draganta.' replied the young dragoness.

'Aroara? Siodh?' said Draganta unsure if it was them or not.

'You remember us, you little cute dragon.' said Siodh as she gave Draganta a frenzy of friendly licks.

'Whoa, hang on a minute. I've got a bad wing and I don't want anybody to touch it.' warned Draganta but Siodh just licked his injured wing instead.

(A/N:Trust me dragons licking a wound is better than any disinfectant.)

'Is that better?' she asked in a motherly tone.

'Yeah thanks.' replied Draganta as he tackled Siodh to the ground playfully.

Aroara had no choice but to get them away from each other before someone gets hurt.

'Hey! Why don't you two come back with me? Rynn was worried sick about her best friends that she ever had.' exclaimed Draganta.

'We'll be honoured to return to Weijin with you.' replied Aroara and Siodh in unison.

They walked out of the cave but were met by Maximilian and a group of demons.

'There's no escape Draganta.' he hissed as his skin mutated into a demon prince.

'**What the hell**?!' screamed Siodh as a lot of blood sprayed everywhere.

What was Maximilian before was now Ygethmor, Sorceror Lord of the Black Legion.

'Fly before it kills us!' shouted Draganta as they managed to escape.

They kept flying until Draganta spotted Rynn with his parents and friends gathered around the spot where he left on his journey.

'Oh no I'm in trouble again.' groaned Draganta as he flew down with Siodh and Aroara.

'May the ancestors look after Draganta. May they look after us all.' said Ignitus sadly.

'What's the long faces for? I'm still alive.' called Draganta from above.

They looked up and saw Draganta hovering slowly down to them.

'Draganta, where the hell have you been young dragon?!' snapped Alarielle but Draganta hugged her to stop her from shouting at him.

'Mom, the reason that I flew away was because I felt like something was missing in my life. That's when I found two old friends.' said Draganta attempting to make his mother understand.

'I'm so happy that you're safe and sound. My little Draganta, I was so worried.' replied Alarielle as she hugged him tightly.

'Rynn this is my little sister Siodh. Isn't she cute.' said Frost nuzzling his sister affectionately.

'Frost, stop, you're embarrassing me.' replied Siodh tickling Frost's chin.

They went back to the mansion only to find that it was completely destroyed. There was a note left on the gate. It said :

Draganta,

I've kidnapped your friends Elora, Hunter and Bianca. If you ever want to see them alive then surrender your kingdom to me. You have exactly two days to reply.

Signed,

Huron Blackheart.

'Mom, we're too late. The Chaos forces have beaten us to the mansion.' sighed Rynn.

They sat there for an hour until they decided to go back to Weijin and rest. When they got back there Draganta ran down the hill only to be tripped up by Hellfire the Destroyer.

'Who on earth are you?' asked Alarielle.

'The name's Hellfire and I don't like to live with weaklings like your son.' spat Ember.

'Ember?' asked Draganta unsurely.

'I used to be that weakling Ember but now I'm "Hellfire the Destroyer".' roared Ember as she bit down on Draganta's neck.

Draganta was bleeding fast and he tried to get out of Ember's powerful jaws.

'Leave him alone!'roared Rosie as she glared at Ember.

'Why should I?!' growled Ember.

Ornlu came over to watch the fight but was knocked out by Ember's long tail.

'Because of this!' sneered Rosie as she unleashed her fury attack called "Blizzard"

'Damn you.' howled Ember and vanished into thin air.

Alarielle picked up Draganta's body and took him to the infirmary to be healed.

'I hope you'll be alright Draganta. Please be okay.' she cried.

Rynn and the rest of the group looked on in disbelief as the elves in Weijin treated Draganta's wounds with great care.

'Get well soon Draganta.' said Rynn sadly and walked away.

**DtD:Well what do you think folks? Will Draganta die or will he survive? Find out next chapter.**

**Rynn:Why did you make Draganta get bitten?**

**DtD:Don't worry he'll be alright, I promise.**

**Rynn:Read and Review Folks.**

**S.P.:Hi guys.**

**DtD:Shadow I was expecting you.**

**Rynn:The Master of Darkness himself.**

**S.P.:Rynn shouldn't you be spending time with Keirnu?!**

**Rynn:Oh yeah.walks away**


	24. The Gods Chosen One

**DtD:Well it looks like The Shadow Prince will be staying for a while.**

**S.P.:Yes I will be staying for a few moments.**

**DtD:Great! Now on with the chapter.**

**S.P.:DtD doesn't own anything from Spyro or anybodies OC's.**

**Draganta:What about me?**

**DtD:Be nice, this is Shadow Prince's first shot so don't mess it up for him.**

**Draganta:Okay I'll go outside and practice my swordsmanship.**

The Gods Chosen One.

As Alarielle stayed with Draganta in the infirmary, Isabeau who overheard Morathi saying to their teacher that Draganta is in hospital. She quickly ran into Draganta's hospital room and saw him asleep.

_Isabeau's Experience._

When I walked in I saw Draganta lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. I went over to him and stroked his face gently. He began to wake up.

'I-Isabeau is that you?' said Draganta.

'Yeah the one and only my sweet.' I replied.

'Uh your tail is wrapping around mine and I'm not ready yet.' he replied nervously.

'I know but I just want you to get used to it.' I said smiling.

We continued to look at each other for five hours until I made a move. Unfortunately for Draganta he was forced to stay very still because of his wounds. I moved my face closer and closer to Draganta's. But just as I was about to kiss him Alarielle woke up and saw me on Draganta.

'Isabeau you're not supposed to be on Draganta!' she said.

I got off the bed acting all innocent.

'I-I just wanted to give Draganta the card that the school made for him.' I said in a voice that makes people fall for my sweet face.

'Oh is that all you wanted? Aw!' replied Alarielle.

I looked at Draganta and handed him the card and gave him a quick kiss. He had a shocked expression on his face when I stopped.

'Bye Draganta and get well soon, okay?' I said as I walked out the door.

_Experience Ends._

Cynder came in with Darkfire and Ignitus to see how Draganta felt.

'How are you now young Draganta?' said Ignitus gently.

'A little better Ignitus. How did Ember get resurrected?' asked Draganta.

'We don't know for sure Draganta. What we do know is that Rynn was worried to death about you, she wouldn't even eat her dinner.' replied Cynder.

'Mom can I go and see Rynn?' asked Draganta.

'No.' replied Alarielle.

'Pleeeeeeaaaaase.' said Draganta as he looked at her with tearful eyes.

'Oh go on.' sighed Alarielle as she nudged him in the back.

Draganta ran out and when he saw Rynn he tackled her to the ground.

'Draganta you're alive!' cried Rynn.

'I heard you were worried about me. And do you think that I'll leave my sister all alone?' laughed Draganta as Rynn hugged him.

Rosie then gave Draganta his sword when she arrived.

'Thanks Rosie.' smiled Draganta.

Rosie leaned into Draganta and grabbed his horns saying 'Don't you ever worry us again like that mister!'

'I'm sorry god damn it I said I was sorry.' cried Draganta.

'That's better now when are you going to become the age that you died?' said Austin when he came with the rest of Draganta's friends.

Suddenly the sky began to grow bright and showed the faces of Sigmar and Draco.

'My children Draganta will become the age that he died in another week or so.' bellowed Sigmar.

'My lords why have you come?' shouted Alarielle to them.

'We have come to tell you that Draganta is no mere dragon. He is the chosen one that will reunite everything, even bring back those that have been killed.' said Draco.

'Why have you chosen my son?!' exclaimed Braganza.

'Because he is the key to the survival of the realms and only he can defeat Huron Blackheart and save you all.' said the two gods in unison.

'No! I'm not leaving you curse my only son. He's precious to me and I won't let you have your way!' screamed Alarielle as she brought Draganta close to her body for protection.

'Queen Alarielle, we know that you're saddened by this matter but you have to accept it in time.' said Sigmar and he faded away.

'Leave him alone. That's all I ask for is to just leave my little Draganta alone.' said Alarielle and she started crying.

'Mom, there's something happening to Draganta.' said Rynn.

As Alarielle looked at Draganta he became surrounded by a heavenly glow.

'Alarielle, Sigmar knew what you wanted and now he sped up the years in Draganta and made him have all of his fighting abilities restored again.' said Draco.

'Thank you my lords.' she said with tears still flowing down her face.

'Draganta since you're now have all of your fighting abilities again what do you want me to do?' asked Draco.

'I want Ember to become good again and to be friends with Spyro. Also I want her to be flirting with Drake wherever he is?' replied Draganta.

'You called?' answered a deep voice from behind the group.

As they looked behind them they saw three familiar faces that none had seen in a few months.

'Red, Drake, Malgrimace, we're so glad to see you all.' smiled Draganta as Malgrimace picked him up and nuzzled him.

'It's great to see you as well Draganta but why are you so small?' she replied.

'Hey I can't help it if I was reborn a hatchling and have to live my life again from scratch.' answered Draganta.

'I bet you were a handful when you hatched out.' laughed Drake.

'If I was your size I'd just about make you pay for that remark.' said Draganta as he shot Drake a glare that meant "shut the hell up or you're dead meat."

_Meanwhile as we check on Hellfire(Ember)_

Ember was frolicking about knowing that she would kill someone else tomorrow. Just then Sigmar and Draco appeared in front of her.

'Ember you have to stop this wave of killing once and for all.' declared Draco.

'I tried...to stop...but I...just can't...do it.' cried Ember.

'Huron and Sudobaal has filled you with lies about your friends.' said Sigmar as he casted a heavenly spell called "Sigmar's Exorcism".

Ember fell to the ground writhing in pain as the demon controlling her became enraged. The demon made its appearance in its true form. It was the Demon Prince Lord Kavator. Draco fought him for two hours in a duel to the death. Just as Kavator was about to win Sigmar took out his warhammer and shattered his skull. Draco set Kavator's body ablaze as he picked up Ember and brought her back to Weijin as well as giving her life back in the process.

_Back at Weijin_

Draganta was putting Morgir to sleep but Alarielle placed her claws on his shoulder and looked down at her baby daughter. She led Draganta downstairs and into the living room to spend some time with him while Rynn and Braganza were out camping in The Draken Downs. Alarielle began to tell ghost stories. Rosie came in with Spyro and the rest of the gang just in time for the ghost story.

"_It was a cold and frosty night much like it is now and there were two young dragons walking late at night to their home. They were brother and sister at the time and loved each other very much as a family. They passed a row of houses until they felt like they were being watched by someone or something. They were right because a screech that sounded like that of a lion, machinery and a woman pierced the night's silence._

_They turned around slowly only to see the most horrifying sight that they've ever seen in their young lives so far. It wasn't just any ordinary demon or a greater demon, but a demon prince. The dragons ran for their lives with the demons footsteps coming up behind them. It crashed through trees, knocked over statues, wrecked vehicles and flattened people with its hooved feet. The dragons took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end._

_The demon prince was coming closer and closer until it saw the two dragons cowering in fear. It swung its mighty axe at them. And that was the last time anybody heard those two young dragons again. But on frosty nights if you are awake and if any of you hear a bloodcurdling scream at night then that's the two dragons repeating their last scene in life._

_The End."_

By the time she finished her story Draganta was shaking with fear. Austin placed a finger on his shoulder and he jumped from a delayed fright.

'Come on Draganta. Don't tell me that a ghost story scared the soul outta you.' laughed Austin.

'Mom was that ghost story real?' asked Draganta.

'It sure as hell is. Now everybody, off to bed. You've had enough excitement for one day.' smiled Alarielle.

Just then Draco and Sigmar appeared before them with a sleeping Ember. Draco placed Ember on the couch while Sigmar talked with Alarielle.

'Thank goodness that Ember is alive and well since you've given her new life.

'You're welcome Queen Alarielle and I suggest that Draganta trains himself with his renewed skills and some new ones in the morning.' replied Sigmar as both he and Draco vanished.

Suddenly Ember woke up and saw that she was in Weijin again.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' she asked in a worried tone.

'Ssshh, now calm down now Ember. You're safe and sound from those chaos scum.' said Alarielle soothingly.

'Alarielle, I hope that I didn't hurt Draganta too much. I'm really, really sorry for my actions.' replied Ember crying like a baby.

Draganta came down for a glass of milk and when he saw Ember he gazed in shock.

'MOM! GET THAT EVIL DRAGONESS AWAY FROM ME!' he shouted and it woke up Morgir.

Alarielle gave Draganta a glare meaning "get lost" and he ran upstairs to put Morgir back to bed. When Draganta came into both his and Morgir's room he noticed a dragoness looking down at Morgir.

'Who are you?' asked Draganta taking a cautious approach towards the dragoness.

He startled her so much that she fell over Morgir's huge stuffed dragon and on top of Draganta's bed.

'Why did you sneak up on me like that Draganta?' she asked in a whisper.

'How do you know my name?' he asked curiously.

The dragoness got up, picked up Morgir, cradled her and rocked her off to sleep.

'Because I'm an old friend of yours and as for my name, it's Starfire.' smiled the dragoness as she kissed Morgir on the forehead.

'Starfire, I'm sorry if I startled you it's just that I didn't recognize you for a minute.' said Draganta as Starfire gave him a friendly hug.

'So the rumors were true after all. You might look cute but that won't stop you from ripping somebody's throat out if they made you mad.' she giggled.

'Yeah you could say that.' smiled Draganta.

The two went downstairs to Alarielle and Ember.

'Starfire, how did you get in?' asked Alarielle.

'Draganta left his window open.' she replied.

'I was sweating to death in bed.' said Draganta smugly.

**DtD:Bet you're surprised folks with the amount of returning OC's of mine.**

**S.P.:DtD I need to go and lie down. I've got a headache from all this excitement.**

**DtD:Go ahead Shadow, well anyway read and review folks.**

**Draganta:Goes over to Shadow Prince **

**DtD:Draganta I see you, now get the hell away from him before he kills you.**


	25. Draganta's Birthday

**DtD:Well it looks like the chaos gods aren't finished with Ember yet. I don't own anything related to Spyro or anybodies OC's. I only own my OC's, storyline and plot.**

**S.P.:Well I gotta go, you know, taking over the Dragon Realms and stuff.**

**DtD:Well, when you do that send me a postcard to tell me if it went great.**

**S.P.:Okay.**

**Draganta:DtD, could I have a party?**

**DtD:What do you mean? glares at Draganta **

**Draganta:Well it's my...**

**S.P.:DON'T YOU SAY IT, DON'T YOU BLOODY SAY IT!?**

**Rynn:Enjoy the chapter while I sort these two out.**

Draganta's Birthday.

Starfire brought a sleeping Draganta back to his bed and tucked him in. She came down just as Rynn came in with Keirnu and Braganza after their camping trip at Finuval Plain, Ulthuan.

'So how was your date?' asked Starfire from the shadows giving Rynn a fright.

'Starfire is that you?' she asked.

'Sure is last time I checked.' laughed Starfire as she was hugged by Rynn as they were childhood friends.

Rosie came downstairs with Spyro and Ember lunged at her ferociously.

'Leave my Spyro alone you little brat.' she growled.

'I don't see your name on him.' retaliated Rosie.

'You don't even know him properly.'

'Neither do you.'

'Would you two just knock it off?! I've a headache listening to the both of you fighting all the time.' growled Spyro in frustration.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

'HURON, YOU HAVE FAILED ME.' growled Be'lakor.

'But Master it was those two Gods of light Sigmar and Draco, it's their fault that I failed.' replied Huron.

'WELL THEN WE'D BETTER RESURRECT GALRAUCH.' bellowed Be'lakor.

'The first of the chaos dragons?'

'The very same.'

'Yes he'll make a perfect addition to my mighty army.' announced Huron as he laughed like a maniac.

_Back at Weijin_

Rosie, Spyro and Cynder were getting the decorations ready, Austin, Ornlu and Larka were preparing the food, Flame, Xavis and Zephyr were getting the amusement park ready and as for Ember, Skop and Firewalker as well as the rest of Draganta's family and friends were getting fireworks.

'Hope Ignitus andthe other guardians remember Draganta's birthday. Spyro did you tell them about it?' asked Alarielle.

'Well I told Sparx to tell them since I have to help Rosie and Cynder get the decorations ready for the party.' replied Spyro.

_Meanwhile _

Draganta was in his training clearing practicing his swordsmanship and a little magic as well as his archery. Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him. He slowly reached for his sword just in case he was being attacked by some assailant.

'Easy there boy. I've heard that there was someone named Draganta around here, can you tel me where I can find him?' asked the stranger who was a high elf that Draganta never seen before.

'You already found him and who are you?' asked Draganta not letting his guard down.

'My name is Imrik, Dragonprince of Caledor and don't you remember me at all Draganta?' said the elf.

'Sorry Imrik I just didn't recognize you for a few minutes. Why are you here anyway?'

'For your birthday of course.' laughed Imrik.

Minaithnir, his dragon, came out from the bushes to greet Draganta.

'Aw, ain't that sweet? Three weak creatures ready to be destroyed.' said a voice that sent chills running down Draganta's spine.

They looked around until they saw a woman with the mark of chaos on her waist. Draganta got into his battle stance and so did Imrik. Minaithnir began to glow an icy-blue colour which meant only one thing.

'Draganta duck for cover.' shouted Imrik.

'Why?' asked Draganta.

'Minaithnir is using his own fury attack called "Indraugnir's Bitter Blizzard" and it's very powerful.' explained Imrik as he grabbed Draganta and hid behind a boulder.

Minaithnir unleashed his fury attack at the woman who turned out to be Syrenne Soulflayer. It was so powerful that she was frozen solid and smashed to pieces by his tail.

'That'll teach you not to mess with my friends, witch!' he smirked.

Imrik and Draganta had to laugh at Minaithnir's seriousness when he said that. They walked back to the castle to have the party but when they got there they couldn't see anybody around.

'So they want to play games do they? Well they'll be in for a surprise.' smirked Draganta as he went inside through the main entrance invisible since he casted his invisibility spell on himself. Alarielle heard the door closing and everybody shouted out "Surprise".

'Thanks anyway.' laughed Draganta as he reappeared at the end of the table.

'I'm going to kill him for making waste my time preparing to give him his present.' growled Rosie as she rushed at Draganta.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' shouted Draganta and ran like hell into the dungeon.

'You'll stay here until you do it properly.' said Rosie smirking.

'Can't you take a friendly joke?' retaliated Draganta.

'No and you'll be minding the babies tonight.' laughed Rosie as she walked off.

'You lousy little brat of a dragoness! If it wasn't for me you'll still be lonely in some damp place.'

Draganta used a lockpick that he got from a skeleton of the last person to stay in the dungeon cell.

'No Rosie I won't be staying here and I won't be minding the babies alone.' laughed Draganta slyly.

When he came back up from the dungeon Rosie and the rest of his family and friends restarted the celebrations since Draganta spoiled all the fun in the first place.

'Surprise, happy birthday Draganta.' they all shouted in unison.

'I-I-I can't believe what you've done for me. You're the best family and friends that I could ever have.' he said smiling.

Draganta's whole school was there and the dark elves, wood elves and high elves were also there.

_Meanwhile_

Austin was at the local bar with Braganza and Ornlu as well as Xavis, Skop and Larka having a drink to celebrate the momentous occasion.

'We better not drink too much.' warned Braganza thinking of the consequences.

'Ah you worry too much just enjoy a few rounds.' laughed Austin as he downed the rest of his drink.

Xavis was playing a game of pool with Skop until a bar room brawl began with some man in black clothes and deathly white skin threw a bottle at Xavis.

'That does it.' growled Xavis and choked the man to death.

Other humans tried to knock him out but Ornlu defeated them with ease. Suddenly Braganza stopped the fight but got hit with a chair. He then grabbed the human only to find the mark of chaos engraved on his face.

'You work for chaos?' said Braganza.

'Yeah and it feels good.' replied the man laughing maniacally as his flesh mutated into a bloodletter of Khorne.

'You're dead.' snarled Braganza as he plunged his blessed sword into the demons heart.

'That's not possible.' said Ulrich Edeleit the barkeeper.

'Trust me you don't want to know about how much trouble these demons can cause.' replied Austin as the group of six walked out of the bar and back to the castle.

_When there_

Draganta was on the biggest rollercoaster in the Realms with his friends from school.

'Yeah this is the best ride in the realms.' exclaimed Draganta as he rushed passed them.

'Well it looks like he's having the time of his life.' laughed Larka when she saw Draganta on a wave machine.

'Yeah why don't we join in the fun.' smirked Ornlu as they went on the ghost train.

That night Draganta told stories about the ancient dragons of long ago to his classmates. He called his first one "The Sundering".

"_It was a time of war, of kinstrife and blood; a time of dishonour and broken oaths; a time of dark deeds and black betrayal. It was the time of the Sundering._

_Civilization tore itself asunder and the gods themselves wept to see the beauty despoiled. Brother fought brother, father fought son, and no mother was spared the grief of slaughtered kin._

_Disguised by a mask of light, malice spread like a disease amongst the unwary. Where it walked, treachery blossomed; where it spoke, corruption spread. Once more Chaos reached out and its vile hand cast a shadow over the fair lands of The Lost City of the Old Ones._

_Blinded by the light of their own creation, they forged a new world, ignorant of the prophecies that stalked their every step. So it was that Sicarius the Brave, Sicarius the Noble, Sicarius the Traitor hid amongst them._

_The son of Alarion worked his vile plots under the guise of honour. The prophecy had come true and thus a descendant of the line of Alarion would pierce the bright heart of their nation. War intensified his thirst for blood, and ambition grew ever stronger, darkening his heart._

_Evil struck unseen at their souls. Their leaders were betrayed and one by one they succumbed. Those that saw through the deception were murdered before they could spread warning. Sicarius, the Commander of Darkness, grew ever more powerful._

_Betrayal stung the soul of every Dragon, treachery ate at their hearts. Those who had once fought to save the land now broke down towers and defiled all that was beautiful. Destruction was their goal and murder was their war cry, but they would not bow to the darkness._

_United under one banner they fought to save all they had built. Those who chose to enslave them saw that they would not fall. In their spite they sought to destroy what they could not possess and so came the Sundering. They broke the lands with terrible magics, and for a time The Lost City of the Old Ones looked as though it would vanish beneath the tides._

_Such was their glory, in death they still shone. Powers older than the dawn of time fought at their side and saved them. Victory had its price and to this day we pay with tears. We mourn for the loss of our ancient friends and ever guard against their murderers._

_We are ever-living, our spirit is immortal and long after the last of our people crumbles to dust we shall live on. For we are the descendants of those brave warriors and for as long as there is light then we will shine."_

'Draganta are our ancestors still shining as we speak?' asked Isabeau.

'They sure are and even my grandparents are watching me even when I can't see them.' replied Draganta.

'That's good to hear.' she sighed.

Morathi was eating popcorn with Rosie watching a DVD of "Freddy vs Jason". Draganta thought it would be fun if he got into a "Freddy Kreugar" costume and scared the souls out of them but was caught by Rynn.

'No you don't, now forget the costume and go watch the movie.' frowned Rynn.

'Fine but just remember that you're not my boss.' retaliated Draganta as he sat down beside Rosie.

'Popcorn?' she asked cheerfully.

'Why not.' replied Draganta as he took a handful.

**DtD:Well that's the chapter done but what will happen next time?**

**S.P.:Stay tuned folks.(stuffs Draganta's birthday cake into his mouth)**

**Rosie:Hey save some for me and Jenny.**

**Draganta:GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAKE!**

**DtD:Read and Review folks. Shadow, Rosie, Lets get the heck outta here.**

**S.P. and Rosie: Yeah lets go.(runs after DtD as Draganta begins to charge after them)**


	26. The School Play Rehearsal

**DtD:Well after that bloody chase in the previous chapter, Draganta is still asleep. I hope.**

**S.P.:comes in through the front door panting DtD, Draganta has got to stop this chasing after people.**

**Rosie:Yeah I agree with Shadow. He's just way too serious.**

**DtD:Fine I'll talk with him when I'm finished the chapter. I don't own any Spyro related stuff or anybodies OC's but I do own my OC's, storyline and plot. On with the chapter.Read and Review. **

The School Play Rehearsal.

Although Draganta had his swordsmanship to maximum again he was still a young dragon he still had to go to school which he hated a lot. Mrs.Celestine was about to announce something to the class.

'Alright class since our last play was a complete success we have been chosen to do another play. Now this play is different from our last play which is lucky for Draganta as he suffers from the horrifying sights that plague his mind. This play is called "The Fall of Medusa V" and it's based in the future. And the director of this play will be...Draganta." said Celestine.

'Me?' replied Draganta in amazement.

'Yes and why you ask. It's because you out of the whole school have been in countless battles and you have a leadership skill that can motivate people into performing extremely well.'

'Well...I'll give it a shot.' he said and the class cheered his name.

At lunchtime the class practiced under Draganta's tutoring.

'Now we'll do each scene once more just to get the hang of it,okay?' he asked his classmates.

'Okay.' they said in unison.

When the bell rang they all raced home except for Draganta who went to the dojo to work off some stress in preparing his classmates for the play. Ignitus was amazed by Draganta's skill with his sword that he thought that Draganta was a true guardian.

'Ignitus, I didn't hear you come in. I was just training to get my renewed sword skills back into shape.' said Draganta when Ignitus approached him.

'I see you're working on your sword skills and my question is why?' asked Ignitus.

'It's simple. I heard that the gods have chosen me to be the only warrior to rid the realms of the forces of chaos. In short I'm the chosen one of the gods.' explained Draganta.

'So I've heard true then about you. Your task is an extremely risky and dangerous one indeed.' said Ignitus sadly.

'Yeah I know but if I could defeat evil once I can do it again in no time.' replied Draganta attempting to calm the guardian down.

'Thanks young guardian, but in your past life you died and Rynn was the true hero according to the residents of Weijin.'

'No problem and Rynn told me that I was the real hero in that battle.' replied Draganta in wonder.

'No you weren't!'snapped Ignitus then noticed Draganta baring his teeth at him.

'RYNN NEVER TOLD ME A LIE YET!' growled Draganta as he lunged at Ignitus but was caught in mid-air by Lianna.

'Thank you Lianna. Now as for YOU, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT' growled Ignitus in rage.

'Fine who needs this DUMP anyway?!' snapped Draganta as he stormed out of the dojo.

He ran into the forest for a chance to think but he was being watched by somebody that knew him very well.

'Hello once again young Draganta.' said a voice.

'Who are you and what do you want?' replied Draganta.

'Relax squirt, it's just us.' said Malgrimace when she pushed Drake out of the shade of the trees.

'Don't you guys start as well.' moaned Draganta.

'Aw! Someone's being a little bit serious today.' said Malgrimace in baby-talk as she tried to tickle Draganta.

'STOP TREATING ME LIKE A WEAK BABY!' he growled.

Malgrimace and Drake were shocked at Draganta's sudden outburst that they checked his flanks,back and head for any sign of a mark of chaos but they found none.

'Draganta what has gotten into you?' asked Malgrimace in fear.

'I'm sorry. I got to go.' he replied.

_Meanwhile back at the castle_

'He did WHAT?! shouted Alarielle when Ignitus told her what happened to Draganta.

'He was told by Rynn that he was the real hero in the last battle in his past life. He said that Rynn never told him a lie yet and he then tried to attack me. If it wasn't for Lianna both of us would be in some state of hurt.' explained Ignitus.

'I can't believe he'd do such a thing.' said Braganza.

'Do you want me and the rest to go after him dad?'asked Rynn.

'No he'll have to learn how to contain his anger and maybe a few nights in the wilderness will make him pay for what he had almost done to our good friend Ignitus.'

'Dad I know that Draganta has made a bad action but what if he gets captured or worse?'

Suddenly Morgir came down the stairs with her backpack. Alarielle saw her walking towards the main entrance.

'And just where do you think you're going, my little darling?' giggled Alarielle as she gently pick Morgir up.

'I'm gonna find my bwother.' she replied.

_Back at Draganta's position_

Draganta had run for a few miles still not knowing what is up with him. He took shelter in a cave for the night.

'Who cares about me?' he said sadly before going to sleep.

(A/N: Here's a song that I thought would go well with this scene. My Sacrifice by Creed.)

_Hello my friend_

_We meet again_

_Its been a while_

_Where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart_

_Are memories_

_Of perfect love that_

_You gave to me_

_Oh, I remember_

_Chorus:_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free, I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears_

_To my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

Draganta was sleeping but suddenly woke up thinking about his family, mentors and friends. He wished he was at home in his room with Morgir beside him in her crib or with Isabeau and Repanse swimming in the lake.

'I wish that I didn't run away.' he sobbed.

_We've seen our share_

_Of ups and downs_

_Oh, how quickly life_

_Can turn around_

_In an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and_

_Within your mind_

_Lets find peace there_

_'Cause when you are_

_With me_

_I'm free, I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears_

_To my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_Meanwhile in Isabeau's house_

'Isabeau time for bed.' called her mother.

'I'm going now mom.' replied Isabeau.

She saw a shadow of Draganta in the distance and flew off to see if it was him. She was right.

'Draganta, what are you doing out here all alone? It's freezing cold. Do you wanna stay in my house?' she asked.

'Sure.' he replied.

chorus

_I just want to_

_Say hello again_

_I just want to_

_Say hello again_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free, I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears_

_To my eyes_

Isabeau went back into her bedroom with Draganta but was caught by her mother.

'Mom I can explain.' she said.

'I'm listening.' replied her mother.

'Draganta had a bit of trouble at the dojo and he's not allowed back inside. So he ran away from home to forget about his problems. Can he stay the night please mom?'

'Of course he can except there's only one bed.'

'We can share my bed.'

'No thanks I can sleep on the floor.' replied Draganta as he left his sword in the hall.

_'Cause when you are_

_With me_

_I'm free, I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears_

_To my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_My sacrifice_

_chorus_

_(I just want to_

_Say hello again)_

_I just want to_

_Say hello again_

_My sacrifice._

Isabeau and Draganta were in the same room together which made Draganta feel uneasy. Isabeau was having a nightmare because Draganta saw her shaking on her bed and she woke up suddenly. Draganta looked at her curiously.

'Isabeau what's the matter? he asked.

'Nothing it was just a bad dream.' she answered and went back to sleep.

Draganta pulled the quilt over her and saw her still face shining in the moonlight.

'Let the gods watch over you Isabeau. Let them watch over us all.' said Draganta softly which made Isabeau smile in her sleep.

**DtD:Well I think I'm gonna puke.**

**S.P.:I have to agree with you.**

**Diamond:What are you talking about?**

**S.P.:WHO SAID YOU COULD COME?!**

**Diamond:Draganta invited me over.**

**Draganta:I'm dead aren't I?**

**DtD:You should have asked Shadow's permission and MINE!**

**Draganta:Sorry I guess I forgot. Heh away**


	27. The Death of Hydria and Golgorath

**DtD:Well folks here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it contains a tragedy in Isabeau's family.**

**Isabeau:What happens?**

**DtD:I'm not gonna spoil the surprise for my readers Isabeau.**

**Isabeau:Fine I'll just go and play with Draganta.**

**DtD:Nothing good can come of this.(groans)**

The Death of Hydria and Golgorath.

The next morning when Draganta woke up Isabeau was already up and ready for fun in the mountains with Dante and Repanse.

'Good morning sleepy-head.' said Isabeau cheerfully.

'What are you up to now?' asked Draganta suspiciously.

'Can I greet my closest friend in the morning?' she replied placing her paw on his shoulder.

'Sorry, I just thought you were going to kiss me to death.'

Isabeau smiled a mischievous smile and tackled Draganta to the floor and tickled him under his lower jaw.

'Stop that. I'm not a hatchling.' laughed Draganta as he wrestled her off of him.

'Draganta, with what happened at Tyrune's party, I'm sorry. It's just that Dante fell in love with another dragoness and asked me for advice on what she'd like as a present. ' explained Isabeau.

'I guess I owe you an apology as well. I've acted like a hatchling that lost its mother and for that I'm sorry.'

'Well this little surprise is to accept your apology. Now close your eyes and don't peek.' she said.

Draganta did as he was told and waited for Isabeau to come back.

'You can open your eyes now my Draganta.' giggled Isabeau.

Draganta opened his eyes and there in Isabeau's paws was the most finely wrought armour that Draganta had ever seen in his entire life.

'Isabeau, did you make this armour?'he asked in amazement.

'Yeah, it's my hobby. Do you like it?' she replied.

'Like it, I love it!'

'You can have it under one condition.'

'What?'

'You have to teach me magic for a week.'

'Okay I will.'

_Meanwhile at Draganta's house_

Alarielle was on the verge of crying again until the phone rang.

'Hello.' she said rasping.

'Mom, it's Draganta. Sorry if I worried you extremely but I have some things that I need to take care of before I come home. And tell Morgir that I've got a present for her as well.'

'Draganta, it's okay my little warrior. Just do whatever you have to and come home. We miss you terribly.'

'Okay mom. I'll see you soon. Bye.' replied Draganta and hung up the phone.

Alarielle ran upstairs to get Morgir who had just woken up from her nap and brought her down to play with her. She then phoned the guardians and the families friends to come to the castle and welcome Draganta back to his home.

'Rynn get your ruby coloured behind down to the shop and get some party food and drink pronto.' called Alarielle.

'Aw mom, me and Keirnu were just about to go to the beach together.' whined Rynn.

'You can do that tomorrow, Draganta's coming home shortly and I still don't see a table full of food.' replied Alarielle impatiently.

'He'll owe me one big time for this.' growled Rynn as she stormed out the door.

_Back at Draganta's location about a mile from Isabeau's house_

Draganta was instructing Isabeau in the art of magic, "The Lore of Fire" in a clearing near a stream just in case a fire breaks out.

'Now Isabeau, I want you to do the spell called "Fireball" just to start off with.' instructed Draganta as he demonstrated the spell to her.

'Okay I'll try my best.' she replied.

Isabeau tried and tried until on the third try she finally casted the spell. Draganta looked in amazement as she didn't even break a sweat.

'Nice work. I'm impressed.' he said in disbelief.

'It's a natural talent that I have.' she said smugly.

'Now, lets see you cast this spell.'

He showed her the spell "The Flaming Sword of Rhuin" and instructed her to do the same. She casted the spell with no problems at all. Isabeau eventually was a mistress in the "Lore of Fire"

'Draganta I'm tired of casting spells. Can we go to my house now?' asked Isabeau.

'Yeah lets go.' replied Draganta.

When they got there the house was in ruins and Isabeau's mother and father, Hydria and Golgorath, were on the ground in a huge pool of blood.

'Mom, Dad, please don't leave me alone.' said Isabeau crying.

'Isabeau, they were great parents that you had. The gods will look after them. May they look after us all.' replied Draganta attempting to soothe Isabeau.

'Oh-Draganta-where-will-I-go-now? Where-will-I-stay?' she cried.

'You will stay in my castle and that's where we'll go to now.' answered Draganta.

They walked to the castle of Weijin but stopped at the local toy shop to buy a stuffed dragon for Morgir.

'Is that for your baby sister?' asked Isabeau.

'Yeah it's for Morgir. You'll love her.' replied Draganta as he paid for the toy.

'I can't wait to see that little cutie.' giggled Isabeau.

'Don't worry wherever I am she'll always find me.' laughed Draganta as he saw a small dragon running towards him.

It turned out to be Morgir with Spyro and Rosie not too far behind.

'Morgir stop please.' they cried in unison.

'No I won't.' replied Morgir jumping into Draganta's forelegs.

'Morgir I've got a little surprise for you.' smiled Draganta as she snuggled into his torso.

'What is it?' she asked cheerfully.

Draganta gave her the stuffed dragon to add to her collection. Isabeau looked at Draganta and Morgir playing together peacefully. Alarielle rushed over to Draganta with Ignitus to welcome him back.

'Oh my little Draganta, I'm so glad you're home safe.' cried Alarielle as she picked up Draganta and kissed him ten times.

Ignitus stepped forward and glared at Draganta. Draganta gulped and lowered his head as he was fearing that Ignitus would bring hell on him.

'Well what do you have to say for yourself?!' snapped Ignitus making Draganta wince in fright.

'Ignitus, I'm sorry. I was a fool to try to attack you.' said Draganta.

'It's alright young one. We know that an immense burden has been placed on your shoulders. Now who is this young dragoness?' replied Ignitus.

'My name is Isabeau and as for a family...'answered Isabeau but started to cry with the painful memory of the incident.

'Aww what's the matter?' asked Alarielle soothingly.

'My p-parents w-were k-killed by c-chaos warriors and I've got nowhere to go or no family.' said Isabeau as Alarielle soothed her.

'I have an idea mom.' said Rynn as she walked up with Keirnu and company.

'What is it Rynn?' asked Alarielle.

'She can live with us, I mean look at her.' replied Rynn.

Alarielle looked at Isabeau who was holding Morgir and tickling her. Rosie just went inside to get a drink but not before glaring at Isabeau.

_The next day _

Draganta went to bury Hydria and Golgorath before Isabeau knew even though he'll bring her to their grave later on in the day.

'Draganta what are you doing with my parents?' said the voice of Isabeau as she walked up to him and in her paws was a sheet of paper.

'What's that?' asked Draganta pointing to the paper.

'It's a poem that I wrote for my parents. It represents the way that the raised me from a hatchling to the way I am now.' she replied.

'It goes like this:

"_It was a cold night in Weijin,_

_I was going to bed,_

_When all of a sudden I fell,_

_Over my stuffed dragons tail,_

_And hit my head._

_Now that night when I was sleeping,_

_I had memories of two friends,_

_They helped me all the way in,_

_Until the bitter end._

_Sometimes I hear voices beside me,_

_Other times I hear them inside me,_

_My friends said that I was crazy,_

_But my mind has never been hazy._

_And now the tale comes to an end,_

_But I'll never forget,_

_The amount of time they spent with me,_

_May your swords stay sharp, my mentors,_

_My loving parents."_

When she stopped Draganta was on the verge of tears.

'What's up with you?' she asked.

'The poem was beautiful. I never knew that you were really great at poetry.' replied Draganta as Isabeau soothed him.

They spent all night telling each other stories about their past.

'Isabeau do you remember me from your past life?' asked Draganta.

'Yeah we were great friends weren't we?' she replied.

'Yeah we were close friends.'

Rosie was out for a walk with Spyro and they seen a body of a dragon that they didn't know or have seen before.

'Lets get him to the guardians.' said Spyro.

'Right but who is gonna carry him?'asked Rosie smirking.

'Fine I'll select you to carry him.' said Spyro as Rosie's smile went away as fast as it came.

They carried the dragon to the temple to be healed by Lianna since he was unconscious for a while.

'I'm glad that we're the heroes for a change.' exclaimed Rosie proudly.

'I heard that.' said Draganta when he arrived with Isabeau.

**DtD:Well there you have it folks another chapter.**

**Isabeau:Why did you have to kill my parents?**

**DtD:Well that's a secret for another chapter.**

**S.P.:DtD doesn't own anybodies OC's or any Spyro related stuff.**

**Draganta:Read and Review folks.**


	28. The New Allies

**DtD: I'll leave Draganta,Rosie and Shadow handle the greetings for a change.**

**S.P.: Welcome to chapter 28 folks.**

**Rosie: DtD doesn't own any Spyro related stuff, anybodies OC's or any Warhammer 40,000:Dark Crusade related stuff, but he does own his OC's, storyline and plot.**

**Draganta: This chapter will be getting futuristic as right now the story will be a Warhammer 40,000 and Spyro the Dragon crossover. Enjoy folks.**

The New Allies.

Rosie knew that she was caught red pawed but she acted innocently none-the-less. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and Lianna busted out laughing at Rosie as she was embarrassed by the way she was caught out. Rosie was so embarrassed that she glared at Draganta and the guardians.

'Not funny!' she snapped and stormed out of the dojo.

Draganta went outside to practice working on his anger by taking it out on a tree. He then noticed that the dragon that Rosie and Spyro found was looking at him.

'So by the looks of it you must be Draganta.' he said.

'Yeah and who the hell are you?' replied Draganta without letting his guard down.

'Take it easy there pal, I'm not an enemy. Care to take me on in sword fighting?' asked the dragon.

'Sure but what's your name?'

'The name's Shadow the Dragon.' replied the dragon as he took out his own sword.

The two went all out on each other leaving each other tired in the end. Ignitus came out with the other guardians and saw Draganta and Shadow sparring with each other.

'Shadow's very good but can he beat Draganta?' asked Terrador.

'They're getting highly exhausted, weary, tired...' said Volteer.

'Oh Volteer please. That kind of talk makes me get a migraine.' groaned Cyril.

_Meanwhile in the far future of the 41__st__ Millennium_

The Blood Ravens Space Marine chapter were fighting against their evil brethren of the Black Legion Chaos Space Marine chapter on the planet of Kronus.

'Die Chaos scum' yelled Chapter Master Davian Thule as he shot a chaos space marine in the eye at ten yards.

His fellow space marines were fighting in squad battles of their own. The hellfire dreadnoughts were crushing chaos cultists with their close combat weapons and the ordinary dreadnoughts were blowing daemons away with their auto-cannons, blood spraying everywhere.

'That's it run you cowards!' said Chaplain Xavier as he smited another squad of Bloodletters sending them back to the Void.

Suddenly a daemonic god appeared and opened a portal sucking them all inside. They were thrown out of the end of it and into Weijin, Grand Cathay.

'Chief Librarian Vulkan where on Terra are we?' asked Davian as he scanned the horizon.

Vulkan scanned the horizon as well until he saw a creature that none saw since the Founding of the Imperium of Man. They actually saw none other than Draganta.

'Stay here men while I greet the creature. It seems to be highly intelligent since it's carrying a sword. Cover me just in case it attacks.' ordered Davian as he approached Draganta cautiously.

Draganta was minding his own business when Davian came up to him.

'Hey watch where you're going!' snapped Draganta as he walked into Davian.

'Sorry about that. My men and I came here recently and we need to know where we are. Can you tell us?' asked Davian.

Draganta looked up and jumped back in fright unsheathing his sword as he did so. He glared at Davian in both fear and curiosity.

'Who are you and where did you come from?' asked Draganta as he lowered his sword because Davian had a storm bolter pointed at him.

'Drop your weapon! Now to answer your question My name's Davian Thule, Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens and we come from the 41st millennium on the planet Terra.' answered Davian.

'I'm Draganta the Dragonlord if you must know. I used to be king of this land but I was killed by a chaos general named Crom the Conqueror and I used to be human but I was reborn as a dragon as you can see.' replied Draganta.

Draganta led the Blood Ravens back to his home in Weijin. As they passed through the streets the Blood Ravens were being stared at by every man, elf and dragon in the place.

'Don't be afraid of the newcomers. They come in peace.' declared Draganta.

The townsfolk went about with their business as Draganta and the Blood Ravens continued through the town.

_Meanwhile at Ornlu's house_

Ornlu was asleep in his room but found it hard to sleep as he was having a strange dream about the very essence of chaos taking over his body.

'No! Get off of me! Nooooooooooooooooo!' shouted Ornlu as he woke up sweating only to find that the dream had come true.

'You're mine to control Ornlu.' said a voice.

'Who said that?' asked Ornlu.

'Look in the mirror.' replied the voice.

Ornlu looked into the mirror and was shocked to see that he was red in colour.

'Whats happened to me?' he said.

'I am Chaos.' replied the voice.

From outside his house came a loud growling from a Bloodthirster of Khorne.

'Draco is this the challenge you've set for me?' replied Ornlu as he ran outside to battle the greater daemon.

'Time to bring this baby out for a test drive.'

The Bloodthirster roared in Ornlu's face as it prepared to slice him in half. Its axe came down full force but Ornlu stepped out of the way just in time and attacked the greater daemon relentlessly with his new form. Eventually the fight ended with the Bloodthirster banished back into The Void just as the sun rose over the Dragon Islands. It was raining the night before and as Ornlu looked into a puddle his reflection was different, instead of his original white scales they became a red colour.

'Chaos whatever you are you're perfect for my body.' said Ornlu smirking.

_Back at Weijin _

Draganta and the Blood Ravens entered the castle. Suddenly Morgir jumped out at Draganta catching the Blood Ravens Space Marines off guard. Davian pointed his storm bolter at Morgir ready to shoot her. Draganta saw this action of Davian's.

'Wait she's not an enemy! She's my baby sister! Please don't shoot her.' cried Draganta protecting Morgir with his body.

'Lower your guns men, false alarm.' ordered Davian.

Davian knelt down to the two dragons and extended his arm for Morgir to shake. Morgir looked at Draganta with a "Who is he?" look and then looked at Davian curiously before slowly shaking his hand.

'Morgir get mom, dad and the others to meet us in the Great Hall for a meeting, okay?' asked Draganta.

'Okay Draganta.' said Morgir as she ran off to get Alarielle, Braganza, Rynn, the Guardians and the rest of their friends.

Draganta led the Space Marines into the Great Hall so they could set up their equipment.

_Later_

'Okay Draganta we're ready for the meeting to start.' said Davian.

'Great.' replied Draganta.

The crowd grew quiet as Davian and another Space Marine went on to the stage.

'Greetings people of Weijin. I am Chapter Master Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens Space Marines 1st, 2nd and 4th battle companies. We are from the far future of the 41st Millennium. We were battling our most hated foe, the Chaos Space Marines led by the chaos sorcerer Ygethmar before a demonic god opened a portal, sucking my men and I into your world. We only ask for your co-operation, shelter and resources. We come in peace if any of you feel threatened by our appearance.' announced Davian as Morgir unexpectedly grabbed one of the guns on the table.

He looked at Draganta and asked 'Is she always like this?'

'Most of the time but she's just a year old and she tends to be a little inquisitive at times.' explained Draganta.

Suddenly a female space marine stepped forward and picked up Morgir. Draganta got ready in case the marine would attempt to kill his sister.

'Davian who is this marine?' he asked.

'Her name's Jennifer Draco-Zingora. Sharpshooter of the Blood Ravens. She can pierce a coin at 1,000 yards so I'd advise you to be extremely careful with your chosen actions when she's around.' explained Davian as Jennifer gently took the gun off of Morgir.

Jennifer then walked over to Davian, saluted and then looked at Draganta.

'Well you're pretty dangerous looking for a young dragon. What's your name?' she asked as she placed Morgir down gently.

'My name's Draganta Draco-Zingora.' replied Draganta.

All of the Blood Ravens space marines gasped in surprise but Jennifer held a look of shock on her face.

'You mean to tell me that YOU'RE my ancestor?!' she cried in disbelief.

'I'm as surprised as you are Jennifer.' replied Draganta.

'But you can't be my ancestor. You're a dragon.' she replied.

'I know it's hard to believe but let me explain. You see I used to be a human long ago but when I fought my last battle I was killed by a chaos general named Crom the Conqueror. I went to the Dragon Heaven where I was reunited with my parents. The Gods of light Lord Sigmar and Lord Draco sent me back to finish what I was born to do. I was reborn as a dragon and just a few weeks ago I became the chosen one who'll defeat not only the chaos gods but also bring peace to the world.' explained Draganta.

Rosie walked up to the female space marine and asked 'Could you make me a suit of armour like yours Jennifer please?' making a puppy face as she asked it.

'Of course I will you little pink dragoness.' answered Jennifer as she tickled Rosie's underbelly making Rosie giggle and squirm.

Suddenly Xavis, Skop and Larka walked in with Ornlu and Austin which made the space marines trace their guns on them.

'Draganta are they enemies?' asked Davian as he also aimed at them.

'Hold your fire they're allies. Let them in.' answered Draganta as Davian ordered the space marines to lower their weapons.

Larka sighed with relief from the fright she got. Draganta walked up to her and apologized for the unexpected security.

'It's alright Draganta. Now I need a bit of air.' replied Larka and went out to the balcony.

Alarielle watched Jennifer show Morgir how to use the gun that Morgir held before.

'Okay Morgir, slowly pull the trigger carefully.' instructed Jennifer.

A daemon was passing by but Morgir blasted it to bits with the storm bolter. Morgir fired another bullet into the air and hit a bird.

'Why did you do that little one?' asked Jennifer.

'I'm hungry.' answered Morgir as she extracted the bullet and started eating the bird.

_Meanwhile inside_

Draganta was giving Isabeau a massage as a sign of welcome to the family. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched by unseen eyes.

'Draganta will you do my underbelly please?' asked Isabeau.

'Sure.' he replied and massaged Isabeau's underbelly.

'That's much better. You're a natural at this.' she commented.

**DtD: Well that was cool. What do you think folks?**

**S.P.: Well I like it but...**

**DtD: But what?**

**S.P.: I wanted to be in the story.**

**Rosie: Wait a minute, Shadow who do you think the new dragon is?**

**S.P.: (thinks for a minute) DtD?**

**Rosie: Try again Shadow.**


	29. The Arrival of the Chaos Space Marines

**DtD:Well the last chapter was deadly. **

**S.P.:I have to admit for a minute there I thought I wasn't in the story.**

**Rosie:Welcome to chapter 29 folks. This is where Draganta and Isabeau...**

**DtD:ROSIE! SHUT UP! You'll spoil the surprise and the other stuff.**

**Shadow:Enjoy folks while I sort this bunch out.**

**DtD, Rosie and S.P.:HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN HERE?!(runs away)**

The Arrival of the Chaos Space Marines.

_Meanwhile in the Chaos Wastes_

A black, swirling portal appeared and out from it came the enemy of mankind,the Chaos Space Marines in all their gruesome glory.

'So, this is the world that we have to destroy.' said their leader named Ygethmar.

'Yes it is my Lord.' replied Eliphus the Inheritor.

Suddenly Huron Blackheart saw them and cautiously approached them.

'Sir we've got company.' replied Eliphus.

Ygethmar turned around only to see Huron standing ready with his axe.

'Easy there my ally, I'm here to help you take over this world. I am the Chaos Sorcerer Ygethmar and I have come to this world to help the Gods of Chaos.

'Well my name's Huron Blackheart, the Dark Lord and I could use allies like you.' replied Huron.

'Excellent now who are we up against?'

'A young dragon named Draganta.'

'Good. I'll send Flamers, Bloodletters, Plaguebearers and Daemonettes into Weijin and cause some chaos. Does he have a close friend?' asked Ygethmar.

'Yeah he does. Her name's Isabeau Lockheart.' replied Huron.

_Back at Weijin_

Isabeau was sleeping beside Draganta because she had another nightmare about the dark forces killing Draganta. She woke up very early and hugged Draganta.

'You're so cute when you're sleeping.' she whispered waking him up.

'Yeah right. I might be cute when I'm asleep but when I'm awake, watch out.' laughed Draganta as he got out of bed.

They walked downstairs together and had breakfast. Jennifer was having her morning cup of coffee when they entered the Great Hall.

'Good morning Draganta and Isabeau.' said Alarielle cheerfully as she kissed Isabeau on the forehead since she adopted her.

'Good morning mom.' replied the two in unison.

Jennifer went outside but Morgir was following her due to the fact that Jennifer was kind and gentle to her, in other words Jennifer was like a second mother to Morgir.

'Morgir go back inside please.' said Jennifer.

'No. I wanna see you in action. Pwease can I watch?' replied Morgir.

'Fine but don't get into trouble. Okay?' replied Jennifer.

'Okay.' said Morgir smiling.

(Here's another song from Crush 40 called All The Way. I thought it'll suit this moment in the chapter. Hope you enjoy it folks.)

_Get in my car with four on the floor_

_I love to hear that sound_

_I can't live without it_

_I am fueled up and ready to roar_

_I'm tall and on the rocks_

_My heart is aflame_

_You can see desire in my eyes_

_Don't cool me down_

Jennifer strapped Morgir into the back seat of her Rhino MK-88 tank and turned it on.

'Are you alright in the back Morgir?' she asked the baby dragoness.

'Yeah lets roll!' exclaimed Morgir.

_Give me chills, give me thrills_

_Taking the first place_

_Nothin's gonna get me down_

_Go for it all to get the prize_

_Hold on till the end_

_'Cause I'm taking it all the way_

_Feel the power that's shaking my wheels_

_I feel inside my soul_

_It's crawling in my veins_

_It's been a long road to the top_

_I'll come out on the top_

_Against all the odds_

They drove with the rest of the Blood Ravens chapter into the waiting ranks of undead who somehow came back for revenge against Draganta. The battle was easy since the blades of the undeads weapons rebounded harmlessly off the space marines power armour.

_I am gonna throw out all the stops_

_Let's hit the road_

_Give me chills, give me thrills_

_Taking the first place_

_Nothin's gonna get me down_

_Go for it all to get the prize_

_Hold on till the end_

_'Cause I'm taking it all the way_

Jennifer turned on the auto-drive and went back to Morgir who was afraid of the explosions outside of the tank.

'My mom's gonna kill me.' cried Morgir as she buried her head into Jennifer's armour. Jennifer was a little surprised by Morgir's action that all she could do was stroke her back and soothe her.

'It's alright Morgir, I'll explain everything to your mom.' said Jennifer gently.

_Give me chills, give me thrill_

_Taking the first place_

_Nothin's gonna bring me down_

_Go for it all to get the prize_

_Hold on till the end_

_'Cause I'm taking it all the way_

_Give me chills, give me thrills_

_Taking the first place_

_Nothin's gonna get me down_

_Go for it all to get the prize_

_Hold on till the end_

_'Cause I'm taking it all the way_

The Space Marines were after winning the battle for Weijin but that was the least of their worries. Draganta ran out of the castle thinking that Morgir was killed in the battle.

'Draganta what's wrong?' asked Davian when he walked up to him.

'It's Morgir, she's missing.' said Draganta panting.

Just then Jennifer got out of her tank with Morgir clung to her back.

'Jennifer, you have some explaining to do?!' said Davian gruffly.

'Sir, the baby dragoness wanted to come with me, so I let her come with me for the battle.' replied Jennifer.

'Draganta what do you think about this incident?'

'I'd say leave it in the past and be glad that my baby sister is still alive.' replied Draganta.

Davian walked away from them and supervised the other space marines in their training. Both Jennifer and Morgir sighed at the same time. Morgir got down off Jennifer's back and hugged Draganta. Jennifer on the other hand picked up Draganta and kissed him on the nose.

'What was that for?' he asked blushing.

'It's for covering for me.' giggled Jennifer.

'Oh.'

_Inside the castle_

Draganta entered the Great Hall with Jennifer and Morgir.

'Morgir, I'm so glad that you're safe and sound. My little baby.' cried Alarielle as she picked up Morgir and kissed her relentlessly.

'I'm so sorry Alarielle. I shouldn't have taken her with me. It was way too dangerous for her.' apologized Jennifer.

'Apology accepted Jennifer. After all, you might be a human but in your heart you're a dragoness.' replied Alarielle as she hugged Jennifer as a sign of a true forgiveness.

Rynn came in with Keirnu, Austin and company after they fought in the battle also and had a feast to celebrate their victory. Ornlu had a strange suit of armour on him since that faithful night.

'Oh sure! You all get to fight in the battle while I'm stuck back at H.Q.' said Draganta pouting.

'Oh quit your complaining Draganta. It never works.' replied Rynn as she kissed Keirnu tenderly which made Draganta feel like getting sick.

He went outside with his sword to practice until the demons appeared and began their attacked on Draganta. They pinned him to the ground with their huge claws. On the other side of the courtyard a clicking was heard from guns. The demons looked at their assailant only to find that it was Jennifer with a heavy bolter.

'Eat hellfire shells chaos scum.' she said and pulled the trigger.

As the demons tried to get near her to kill her Draganta used his fury attack "Alarielle's Hellfire" destroying the rest of the demons. One of the demons was only half dead. Draganta walked up to it and said 'Tell your master that if he ever comes near me, my family or my friends then I'm gonna make him wish that he was never born in chaos.'

Davian, Alarielle and company came as soon as they heard the gunfire only to find that Draganta and Jennifer were still alive. Isabeau ran over crying to Draganta since she was worried about him.

'Never d-do that t-to me a-again Draganta.' she cried into his shoulder.

Spyro, Flame, Ember came over from the beach near the castle and saw the commotion that was going on.

'What's up?' asked Rosie who (deliberately) pushed Ember out of her way to take a look.

'You little brat!' growled Ember when she got off the ground and tackled Rosie.

Draganta noticed them fighting and went to break them up.(seriously they were at each others throats)

'Girls, please. If I knew I was that popular then I would have stayed in Avalar.' he said laughing.

Suddenly a half dead demon body jumped towards them but a Space Marine Commander named Brother Stephen, who his fellow Space Marines said that he was nearly killed in battle and inspires them to do heroic feats that the soldiers of the Imperial Guard wouldn't dare do in a lifetime, shot the demon with a clean kill through the eye at some ten yards. He walked towards Jennifer and saw the dragons.

'Draganta, Morgir and company, this is Commander Brother Stephen. He fought in many wars against the forces of chaos and led our soldiers to multiple victories.' announced Jennifer.

'Pleasure to finally meet you, my friends.' said Stephen as he shook Draganta's claws.

Braganza turned around and walked into the castle's library. He took out a tome called "The Tome of Heroes." He flicked through the pages until he came to a page that said the name "Stephen" on it.

'It can't be that soldier, he's gone from this world.' gasped Braganza as he read through the description.

Braganza discovered that Stephen was his son. He ran back to Alarielle and told her about the description in "The Tome of Heroes". Everybody was in shock over what they just heard from Braganza.

'Commander! You didn't tell me that you're the son of dragons!' growled Davian.

'I've gotta go somewhere to clear my head.' retaliated Stephen as he mounted his motorbike.

Jennifer stopped him and asked 'What's your last name?'

'Draco-Zingora' he replied.

**DtD:Well that's the chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**S.P.: DtD doesn't own anything except for his OC's,plot and storyline.**

**Rosie:Read and Review folks.**

**S.P.:DtD, who is the new OC mentioned?(sees me walking away)**


	30. Past Uncovered

**DtD: Welcome to Chapter 30 folks. This is where Stephen's past is uncovered. Could he really be the hero of the prophecy or just a soldier with no future.**

**Rosie: DtD doesn't own anything except his OC's, storyline and plot.**

**S.P.: And I thought Draganta was bad, Shadow is worse.(faints from running too long)**

**Rosie:You want me to wake him?**

**DTD: Nah! Leave him sleep. Enjoy folks while I teach Shadow a small lesson in friendship. (smirks evilly)**

Past Uncovered.

Everybody in the courtyard was shocked at the revelation but none more than Draganta and Jennifer. Davian was showing no emotion at all since he went down that road and came out the wrong path.

'Jennifer could you leave my arm go so I can go somewhere?' said Stephen.

'Yeah sure.' replied Jennifer as she released her grip on his arm.

Then Stephen drove off outside the castle and into the companies monastery to pray to the god Emperor. Eventually when he emerged outside all hell broke loose as Draganta, Morgir, Rosie and Jennifer were surrounded by demon princes.

'Commander help us!' called Jennifer as she was pinned to the ground by a demon prince.

(I'm back with another Crush 40 song. This time it's "What I'm Made of" . Tell me if you like it folks.)

_I don't care what you're thinking,_

_As you turn to me,_

_'Cause what I have in my two hands_

_Is enough to set me free.(echo)_

_I could fight the feeling_

_To resist it over time_

_But when it's just too much to take_

_You sneak up from behind._

The demon princes were about to cut them up to prevent the prophecy coming true. Stephen got out his heavy-bolter and aimed it at the demon princes.

'DIE YOU FREAKS OF CHAOS!' he yelled.

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for...here for..._

_(chorus)_

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

Stephen eventually ran out of bullets from shooting the demon princes. He tried to shoot another bullet but found that the gun was dry. He took out his power swords and charged at the demons.

'FOR WEIJIN!' he cried as he slashed a demon in the chest.

_Like a million faces_

_I've recognised them all_

_And one by one they've become_

_A number as they fall.(echo)_

_In the face of reason_

_I can't take no more_

_One by one they've all become_

_A black mark on the floor_

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store...in store..._

Stephen hacked at the demons until residents and Space Marines watched the fight between Stephen and the demon princes. Draganta was trying to get into the fight but Alarielle held him back.

'Draganta this is a test for Stephen to decide if he is the second chosen one.' explained Alarielle.

'But he's getting tired and his armour is cracking.' whined Draganta as he was forced to watch the fight.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

_You can take another life long try_

_You can take another try..._

As the last demon prince fell beneath Stephen's whirling blades of death, a techmarine walked over and began the repairs on the armour. Davian walked over to him only to find scales under the power armour.

_(chorus)_

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now..._

'So it's true! You are a dragon!' he said.

'Yes I am a dragon. A dragon that badly wanted fame and glory but now that dream has slipped through my claws.' replied Stephen as the power armour was taken off to be reconstructed into a more dragon-shaped suit of power armour.

'How long have you kept this a secret from the Space Marines?' asked Jennifer.

'Ever since I was a cadet.'

For the rest of the day Stephen had to be taught the basics of being a dragon since he was in the form of a human for a few years and wasn't able to fly or breathe fire. Luckily he was a fast learner who mastered everything in a few days.

'So this is what it's like to be a true dragon?' he asked Ignitus when he exited the dojo feeling proud of his achievements.

'Yes young one and it gets much better.' replied Ignitus.

'Really, how so?'

'You'll find out all in good time young Stephen.' answered Ignitus as he waved goodbye to Stephen.

Draganta met him at the castle gates and escorted him to his room. When they entered the room, it was just the way Stephen remembered it since he was born in the castle but told nobody about it, in case they thought he was crazy. There was a lot of futuristic stuff around the room like designs for new guns to invent, a tv with surround and dvd player.

'We don't know how or where all this stuff came from but I hope you like it.' said Draganta.

He noticed Stephen beginning to cry with tears of joy.

'What's wrong Stephen?' he asked.

'Draganta I've never told anybody this secret before but I'll have to tell you now.' replied Stephen.

'What is it?'

'I...I was...born in...this castle...even before...you were...born.'

'So what does that have to do with me?'

'I can answer that Draganta.'replied Braganza as both him and Alarielle walked in.

'Mom? Dad? What do you mean?' asked Draganta in a worried tone of voice.

'Calm down Draganta. We've come to see our son.' said Alarielle.

'But I'm your son.'

'We don't mean you this time Draganta, we mean him.' replied Braganza pointing at Stephen.

Draganta just stared at Stephen in disbelief for an hour. Just then Morgir, Rynn and Rosie overheard the conversation and walked inside as if nothing happened.

'I can't believe what I heard when I was walking by. Are you really my brother?' asked Rynn all of a sudden.

'Why don't you go and read his page in the "Tome of Heroes" then if none of you three believe him!?' snapped Braganza.

Morgir stepped forward and looked at Stephen in the eyes.

'I believe you.' she said innocently as she climbed into his lap.

'You're about nearly the only one kid. What's your name anyway?' replied Stephen as he picked her up and cradled her.

'My name is Morgir.' she said then giggled.

'Morgir. Beautiful name for a dragoness like you.' said Stephen making Morgir blush in the process.

'Thanks I think.' she giggled in reply.

Davian walked in and saw Stephen playing with Morgir.

'Stephen, a soldier doesn't "play" with creatures younger than they are.

'I used to be a soldier a while ago. On every battlefield I spilt my sweat and blood and for what? The next day when I wake up I'm still your soldier, your tool in a war. But now that you see that I went soft well I guess I'm not a soldier anymore.' retaliated Stephen.

'What's wrong with playing with kids?' asked Rynn.

'It's a weakness, nothing more.' replied Davian simply.

Stephen started to get really mad at that reply. He started to glow a midnight-blue colour which meant Davian was in trouble since it was a warning that a fury attack was on the way.

'TAKE THAT BACK DAVIAN!' growled Stephen.

Davian turned around fast enough to trace his gun on Stephen.

'I always knew that you were a miserable excuse for a soldier.' sneered Davian as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet raced towards Stephen's body until he unleashed his fury attack, blinding Davian in the process. Braganza, Alarielle and the others had to cover their eyes from the fury attack. When the light was gone, Stephen was still standing in the same spot.

'Hm hm, that tickled.' he replied smugly.

'That's impossible! You should be dead!' said Davian in shock.

'Well since no gun or sword of any kind can harm me then I'm the ultimate soldier. I should be promoted to Chapter Master right now.' smirked Stephen but since he used his fury attack he suddenly felt extremely weak.

He fell on the floor exhausted. Draganta grabbed Stephen's foreleg and dragged him onto the bed.

'Man he's heavy.' panted Draganta.

'I wouldn't say that to his face if I were you!' said Morgir smirking making Draganta gulp.

Stephen fell asleep a minute later since he used all of his energy in the attack. Everybody went out of the room except for Alarielle who kept an eye on him.

'Aw! He's so cute when he's asleep.' she said to herself as she gently stroked Stephen's head.

As soon as she said those words Stephen's grip tightened on his power sword. Alarielle smiled at the movement and left the room.

Rosie and Spyro were out on the balcony gazing at the night sky.

'Spyro, are you alright?' asked Rosie.

'Yeah. It's just that how could Stephen be Draganta's brother?!' replied Spyro.

'I know how you feel Spyro. It's confusing for all of us, especially Draganta, Rynn and Morgir.' said Rosie.

Jennifer ran over to them since she was off duty.

'It's strange about Stephen being Draganta's brother, huh?' she asked.

'Yeah.'replied Spyro and Rosie in unison.

Draganta overheard their conversation and walked over to them. They heard a stick break behind them and saw Draganta with an angry expression on his face.

'Draganta don't use a fury attack on us, we're friends here, right? laughed Jennifer nervously.

'Yeah but if I were you I'd get away from that ledge before it collapses.' smiled Draganta as they jumped to safety.

'That was a close one. Thanks Draganta?' panted Rosie who gave him a friendly hug as thanks for saving them.

'You're all welcome. Rosie can I have some room to breathe?' said Draganta.

'Oops, sorry.' she said.

**DtD:Well that's Chapter 30 for you folks. I'd like you to review Yoshi396's story since he requested me to ask you to review his story.**

**Scarlett O'Hare:How's it going DTD?**

**DtD:Fine Scarlett, what're you doing here?**

**Scarlett O'Hare:I heard from S.P. that there's a few dragon hatchlings around here!?**

**S.P.:Scarlett, you made it!**

**Rynn:DTD who is this?(points at Scarlett O'Hare)**

**DtD:Another one of my loyal fans. Now GET LOST.(Rynn walks away sadly)Read and Review. **


	31. The Death of Davian Thule

**DtD: Welcome to Chapter 31 friends. For now I'll leave S.P. and Scarlett do the intros. I don't own anybodies OC's or Spyro related stuff.**

**Scarlett: Are you sure DTD?**

**DTD: Yeah. Rynn what're you doing with that bat?! (gets knocked out)**

**Scarlett: You nearly killed him!**

**S.P.: Well enjoy folks while I sort Rynn out. Read and Review at the end of the chapter.**

The Death of Davian Thule.

Stephen woke up the next morning at 04:00a.m. to get some training done before the others wake up. He went to his friends room and knocked on the door. His friend answered the door and was surprised to see Stephen.

'What's up Stephen?' asked his friend wearily.

'Sorry to wake you Atreus but I don't need my bike anymore since I'm a dragon again.' replied Stephen as he started to walk away.

'Where are you going?' asked Atreus as he caught up with Stephen.

'I'm doing some training in someplace secluded for a change of scenery.' he replied.

He walked past Draganta and Isabeau who looked at him in wonder and awe.

'Draganta, is that your long lost brother?' asked Isabeau.

'Yeah but he don't talk much. He's really mysterious in that kind of way.' replied Draganta.

'He seems lonely and sad.' she said unexpectedly.

They went over to Stephen who was sitting on a ledge thinking of why did his parents made him live in the future.

'Hey bro! What are you doing?' said Draganta cheerfully.

'Thinking about stuff that you shouldn't know.' replied Stephen.

'Why?' asked Isabeau.

'Because it's my business and right now I'm late for training over questions and answers.' he replied as he flew off.

_Meanwhile at Draganta's house_

Braganza was preparing to bring Tyrune on a tour to The Museum of Great Heroes just in Avalar since Zephyr asked him to.

'Tyrune should be here any minute now.' he said.

What he didn't know was that Morgir was right behind him.

'Daddy can I come too?' she asked walking up to him.

'Ask your mother Morgir for permission.' he replied.

'Yes Morgir, you can go as well.' replied Alarielle from behind them.

'What about Draganta?' asked Morgir.

'He'll be going as well.' replied Alarielle.

Morgir ran over to Alarielle, jumped into her forelegs and hugged her. Braganza on the other hand was just about to leave until Alarielle glared at him to say "Take Morgir with you".

_At the dojo_

Stephen was learning new fury attacks that would kill hordes of demons in one go.

'Very well done Stephen. You have mastered the fire fury attacks. Volteer will teach you the electricity fury attacks tomorrow. For the rest of the day you're free.' said Ignitus satisfied with Stephen's efforts.

'Thanks Ignitus. I'll see you all tomorrow.' said Stephen as he walked away.

'Yes you'll see us tomorrow young Stephen.' said Ignitus softly and went to his room to study Stephen's description in "The Tome of Heroes".

Ignitus noticed a mark on Stephen's face before he left the dojo.

'Stephen is the second chosen one. It can't be! Unless that small scar on his face is the source of his strength and power.' said Ignitus wondering about the truth.

'Ignitus you should go to sleep. It's getting late and you need to tell Volteer about Stephen's training in the morning.' said Lianna as she placed her paw on his shoulder.

'Okay! Goodnight.' replied Ignitus as he went into his bed.

_Outside in the Space Marines Basecamp_

Davian was supervising the training until a chaos warhost descended upon the camp and attacked the Space Marines without mercy.

'Marines! TO ARMS!' yelled Davian as he charged into the horde.

Just when he almost killed the first demon a Bloodthirster of Khorne whacked him into a boulder breaking his spine in the process.

'GET A MEDIC, QUICK!' called a Space Marine named Sgt. Octavian.

The medic came and examined Davian's body. He couldn't do anything else for their Chapter Master.

'I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for Davian.' replied Apothecary Varras.

The Space Marines placed his body in the monastery for his body to be placed into a dreadnought to fight in future battles.

'Shouldn't we tell Stephen about this?' asked Atreus.

'Yes. Davian was like a father to him.' said Jennifer when she arrived.

'No need.' said Stephen when he arrived.

When Stephen saw Davian's lifeless body being carried away he started to cry because even though he wasn't a Space Marine anymore, he still felt sorrow that he wasn't there at the time to help out.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' he roared in grief.

Jennifer walked over to Stephen and comforted him in his time of grief. She led him back to his room in the castle and placed him on his bed.

'Jennifer what happened to my son?' asked Alarielle softly.

'Davian Thule died in battle and to Stephen he was like a father to him. Right now let him sleep, it's good for grief in these moments.' replied Jennifer.

'The poor thing.' said Alarielle as she was on the verge of crying.

_That night_

Ornlu woke up suddenly only to find that he wanted to kill something or someone. He flew to a nearby village, broke open every door that he came to and killed the people inside without even knowing it. His armour began to become more deadly in the sense that a spike grew out of the right shoulder pad that was filled with the essence of chaos itself.

'Need to kill more.' cried the voice in his head.

At the end of the night Ornlu slaughtered the entire village without any mercy. He went back to his home and went to sleep.

'Well done Ornlu.' said the voice.

_Back at Weijin_

The Blood Ravens were trying to choose a new Chapter Master to lead them into battle.

'We should choose Octavian to lead us into battle.' said one group.

'No we should choose Atreus.' said another group.

In the crowd someone whistled and it turned out to be Jennifer.

'Well in my opinion I suggest that Stephen should be our new Chapter Master. Since he's had more experience than all of us.' she announced.

'I second that.' said Atreus as he walked over to Jennifer.

'Yes he is a great leader and he's a good friend.' replied Octavian as he walked over as well.

'Then it's settled. I'll go and talk with him.' said Jennifer as she walked away to Stephen's room.

When she got there and knocked on the door she saw that Stephen was at work on another gun except when she got a closer look he was deep in thought about what kind of ammunition that the gun shoots.

'Excuse me Commander but the rest of the Space Marines and I have made a decision about who will be the new Chapter Master.' she said.

'Who is it?' asked Stephen.

'We decided that you should be the next Chapter Master.' replied Jennifer.

'Really?' he replied in disbelief.

'Well before you were made Commander, Davian told me that you were to be chosen for Chapter Master when he died.' explained Jennifer.

'I've no choice but to accept my new position as Chapter Master.'

'That's the spirit.' encouraged Jennifer as she led Stephen out to the Space Marines that were ready for his first command.

_Meanwhile_

Draganta, Morgir, Tyrune and Braganza were staying in a hotel for the night. Morgir and Tyrune were just after their bottles of milk and were getting very tired.

'You guys tired?' asked Draganta.

'Yeah.' they yawned in unison.

Draganta put them into their bed and went to bed himself since he was up for most of the night getting the stuff ready.

'Goodnight you two.' he said softly making Morgir and Tyrune smiled in their sleep.

In the middle of the night Morgir and Tyrune woke up whimpering from a nightmare.

'Draganta! Draganta!' they called shaking him.

'Huh? What?' he groaned wearily.

'We had a nightmare. Can we sleep beside you?' they said in unison.

'Sure. Climb in.' replied Draganta.

'Yay!' they cried as they climbed up Draganta's tail and in beside him.

'Are you two comfortable?'

'Yeah.' they replied in unison.

'Good now get some sleep.'

Braganza looked at his son, daughter and nephew sleeping. He went over to Morgir and pulled the quilt over her since Tyrune pulled it off her in his sleep. He silently went down to the lobby for a phone call home.

_At Weijin_

Alarielle heard the phone ringing and went to pick it up.

'Hello?' she said.

'Alarielle, it's Braganza, I just phoned to make sure you were okay and also we'll be home tomorrow.' replied Braganza.

'That's wonderful dear and how are the little ones.' she said giggling.

'Right now they're sleeping.'

'Aw! Oh and Stephen got a surprise for you when you all get home.' announced Alarielle.

'What is it?' asked Braganza slyly.

'Can't tell you, it's a surprise.' replied Alarielle laughing.

'Bye.' said Braganza as he hung up.

Alarielle went to bed since she was waiting for the phone call all day.

**DtD: Well that's the end of that chapter folks. Hope you liked it.**

**S.P.: Well it's really well done but...**

**DtD:Not AGAIN!!!(fire starts to surround my body)**

**Scarlett: HE'S GONNA BLOW!(hides behind a boulder)**

**S.P.: Only a dragon can do that.**

**DtD:Well here's a little hint.(turns into a dragon)**

**Rynn:He's still alive?!**

**DtD: It payback time.(pulls out heavy-bolter and runs after Rynn)**


	32. The Ultimate Chapter Master

**S.P.: DtD, are you alright?**

**DtD: Yeah, I'm after calming down a lot.**

**Scarlett: Can I do the intro?**

**DtD: If you must.**

**Rosie: What about me and Draganta?!**

**DtD: (glares at Rosie)**

**Rosie: Uh...I think I hear Draganta calling.(runs away fast)**

**Scarlett: Welcome to Chapter 32 folks. DtD doesn't own anything except for the storyline, plot and his OC's. Read and Review at the end of the chapter.**

The Ultimate Chapter Master.

Alarielle woke up to find Stephen in his new dragon-shaped terminator armour, power swords and heavy-bolter. The armour also had a cloak flapping a little in the draft of wind.

'Stephen is that you?' she asked impressed.

'I hope so or else those tech-marines are toast.' joked Stephen.

'I still can't believe you made Chapter Master.' she said as she went to hug him.

'Can I ask you a question before you hug me?'

'Sure.'

'Why did you send me into the future when I was a hatchling?' asked Stephen unexpectedly.

Alarielle knew she couldn't hide the secret any longer and had to tell him sometime.

'Because an ancient prophecy told that a warrior that goes by the name of Stephen, will help to stop the forces of Chaos from taking over the realms. Sigmar and Draco told both your father and I that the gods of chaos were planning on killing you when you were asleep. They opened a portal into the far future and told me to put you inside before it was too late. When they sealed the portal, I cried my eyes out until Braganza placed his paw on my stomach and said that I was going to have another son. It turned out to be Draganta, your little brother. And just a few days ago, you returned to help us in our fight against the Chaos forces.' explained Alarielle as she hugged Stephen since he was crying from the truth of his life.

'T-Thanks mom f-for telling m-m-me that.' he cried into her shoulder.

Alarielle held him close to her body since she felt sorry for him. Stephen walked away but ran over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. He then ran outside to his fellow Space Marines to supervise in their training but only found them fighting for their lives as not only were they fighting demons but also the Chaos Space Marines.

'MARINES! REGROUP!' called Stephen just before the same Bloodthirster that killed Davian Thule came down and tried to kill Stephen.

'STEPHEN!' cried Jennifer as she blasted a group of demons and Chaos Space Marines to pieces with a missile launcher.

'FORGET IT JENNIFER! THIS ONES MINE!' growled Stephen as he used his swords to block the greater demons mighty axe.

The Bloodthirster growled in Stephen's face until the swords broke leaving Stephen completely unarmed. The demon raised its' axe until Stephen disappeared by using his built-in cloaking device and reappeared on the Bloodthirster's head. Suddenly Davian's Daemonhammer appeared in his claws and a voice was heard in Stephen's head.

'Kill this demon, Stephen.' echoed the voice.

'Who are you?'asked Stephen.

'It's Davian, my young friend. I have come back to help out our forces for the battle.' replied Davian.

Stephen opened his eyes only to see the Dreadnought of Davian Thule open fire on the chaos horde.

'FOR WEIJIN!' he declared and smashed the Bloodthirster's skull with almighty strength.

The greater daemons body crashed to the ground making Stephen lose his balance but he luckily landed on his feet. The Chaos Horde retreated back to the Chaos Wastes to report to their masters about the skirmish. A cheer erupted from the Space Marines as their enemy retreated.

'STEPHEN!' they chanted.

Stephen raised the Daemonhammer above his head knowing that he got his revenge against the chaos horde for killing Davian and putting him in a dreadnought. Jennifer ran over to him in case he was injured but instead embraced him in a friendly hug.

'Jennifer...can't...breathe...choking.' gasped Stephen.

'Oops, sorry about that.' she said and saluted instead.

'It's alright, we all make mistakes.' replied Stephen calmly and walked back into the castle.

When he got inside Morgir and Tyrune were playing in his room. Stephen would've gone crazy but decided not to since they were very young and didn't understand that they were trespassing. The very minute he entered his room, they stopped playing and looked at Stephen curiously as he worked on his new gun.

'What are you doing?' they asked Stephen inquisitively.

'If you two must know, I'm building a new gun that will defeat the Chaos Gods.' he replied then slumped in his chair.

'What's wrong?' asked Spyro when he entered the room with Austin and Cynder.

'Stephen can't make the gun work without a power source.' replied Tyrune.

'Relax kid and let me get the power source.' announced Austin who forgot about Stephen being Chapter Master.

'Don't you EVER call me kid!' growled Stephen as he went back to work on the gun.

'Whoa! Chill would ya?!'

'You know NOTHING about me.'

After that Austin walked away with Spyro to do some sparring in the courtyard. Cynder remained behind to attempt to calm Stephen down with Morgir and Tyrune.

'Do you need some help?' asked Cynder.

'Do you know anything about making guns?' replied Stephen.

Cynder thought for a moment before answering the question.

'Yes I do. I've been building guns ever since I was a hatchling.' she replied.

'Great, now I need something to feed the bullets into the gun. Something like a backpack.'

'What about this?' asked Cynder revealing Stephen's spare heavy-bolter backpack.

'Perfect.'

Rosie was enjoying a swim in the swimming pool in the castle with Spyro, Isabeau and Draganta when all of a sudden they were attacked by a chaos spawn but inside Stephen's room Stephen felt something in his bones which meant that his friends were in danger.

'Hellllllllllllllllp!' screamed the four in unison.

Stephen jumped out of the window which was ten stories up but he landed silently behind the chaos spawn and pulled out his daemonhammer.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!' he growled.

The chaos spawn turned around and almost punched straight through the terminator armour. Jennifer arrived at the scene and shot ten bullets at the demon but it didn't die easily. Stephen charged the demon and split its skull wide open. The demon crumbled into ashes and blew away in the wind. But Sudobaal appeared in front of them.

'My Master wishes me to tell Draganta and his brother to surrender. Your hope is lost forever.' he said.

Stephen stepped forward but Jennifer blocked his path.

'Don't be a hero right now Stephen.' she pleaded.

'You can tell your Master that we're not going to surrender to the likes of him. And take this with you.' replied Stephen as he shot Sudobaal in thew head.

'Argh! You'll pay for that Chapter Master!' growled Sudobaal as he disappeared.

Cynder arrived only to find Stephen walking back inside to finish what he started. As for Draganta, both him and Isabeau climbed out of the pool and placed their paws on each other which startled them but since they were now a family they didn't mind.

_Later that night_

Stephen finally finished the gun with Cynder's help but he still needed to make the shells. Ember came in to meet Stephen for the very first time in her life.

'So you're Draganta's brother? she asked.

'Yeah and who the hell are you?' he replied.

'My name's Ember.'

'The name's Stephen.'

Stephen went over to his gun and checked its weight.

'This'll do for killing demons.' he said smirking seriously that made Ember want to run away. When he pointed the gun in her direction she ran like a bat out of hell.

It was time for bed when Stephen had bad memories about his past that he went for a walk to calm his nerves. Jennifer was out on the balcony gazing at the night sky when Stephen found her.

'Jennifer, what are you doing up so late?' he asked.

'I couldn't sleep. There's something on my mind that has been bugging me for a while.' replied Jennifer.

'Care to tell your friend and leader what's up?'

'How are you a Draco-Zingora?' she asked unexpectedly.

'Well my mother's Alarielle and my father's Braganza which makes Rynn and Draganta my little brother and sister.' explained Stephen.

'How am I a Draco-Zingora if you are as well?'

'We're fifth cousins.' replied Stephen that made Jennifer almost fall over the balcony.

_Meanwhile in Draganta's room_

Isabeau was getting ready for bed and Draganta was in brushing his teeth thoroughly. Suddenly Tyrune and Morgir ran into the room.

'Isabeau, would you read us a bedtime story please?' they asked in unison.

'Of course I will, you cute little babies.' she said in baby-talk.

'YAY!' they cried and snuggled under the quilt.

'Comfy?' asked Isabeau playfully.

'Yes.' said the two hatchlings.

'Then I'll begin.'

"_Damn and blast your eyes, man, would you have me cower in the shadows like a rat!" Lord Zindler strode impatiently around the dusty confines of the district's shrine, his exasperated gestures forcing his aides to take involutary steps backward._

"_But Sir..." Zindler's sanctioned psyker, Alexid Vostoi, looked terrified, like he was about to bolt out of the room. "Sir, there is a chance that our intervention is just what they need to complete their ritual, sir." Zindler bristled._

_What? Explain yourself! This is no time for doubts. We are about to strike! To claim the city once more in the name of the Emperor!"_

Isabeau ended the story just in time as Morgir and Tyrune were sound asleep together. Draganta came out from washing his teeth and his body since his scales were clean to look at.

'Draganta come here.' said Isabeau softly.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Can I sleep with you tonight? Last night I felt uneasy as if someone was watching me.' she said shaking with fear.

'Okay just don't do anything that you might regret doing, okay?' replied Draganta.

'Okay.' said Isabeau nuzzling him affectionately.

**DtD: Well that's the end of that chapter and if anybody is wondering where Rynn is, she's on a small holiday.**

**S.P.: You didn't?!**

**DtD: No, I didn't hurt her, I just told her to take a cruise.**

**Scarlett: AW! Why didn't we go?!**

**DtD: Because we're gonna have one hell of a party.**

**S.P. and Scarlett: YAY!(jumps around the place)**

**Draganta: Time to break out the fireworks.**

**Rosie: Draganta...where did you get those?**

**Draganta: I robbed them from the Chinese.**

**DtD: GET INTO YOUR ROOM!**

**Morgir and Tyrune: Draganta in trouble?**

**Scarlett: AW! Come here Morgir. Nice Morgir.(tries to grab Morgir but grabs Tyrune instead)**

**Tyrune:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!(growls)**


	33. The Bond

**DtD: Hi folks and welcome to Chapter 33.**

**S.P.: Damn you're good.**

**Scarlett: DtD doesn't own anything except for his OC's, storyline and plot.**

**Rosie:DtD I'm hungry!**

**DtD:GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE FOR THE LOVE OF DRACO! Like Jenny for instance!(Rosie goes home.)**

**Draganta:(sad expression on his face)And I wanted to strap her to a rocket and blast her to California.**

**DtD:OH NO!(runs to California.)**

The Bond.

Draganta woke up to find Isabeau snuggled into his chest making him uneasy. When Alarielle came in to wake them up she saw Isabeau on Draganta's chest and left them alone.

'Isabeau, time to wake up.' said Draganta but she didn't move.

He thought about what she did to him when he was injured and in hospital and smirked mischievously.

'Well if you won't wake up then it's time to return the favour.' he said and kissed her lips making her wake up fast.

'Why did you kiss me?!' snapped Isabeau.

'Just a little return from the hospital incident.' replied Draganta smiling.

'Oh! You really are in love with me aren't you?' she asked slyly.

'Yeah I am.' replied Draganta.

Isabeau tackled him down on the bed nuzzling him affectionately.

(I found a song to go with this moment. It's called "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Enjoy.)

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Draganta was getting ready to run away but Isabeau held him tight as she continued to kiss him on the lips.

'It's alright Draganta, it's just a little practice in kissing before we really get married.' said Isabeau soothingly.

'Thank Sigmar and Draco.' he sighed in relief.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

They went outside to the swimming pool for a quick dive in. Stephen watched them from his bedroom window as they swam around in the water.

'Well done Draganta, well done.' he said to himself.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Jennifer came into Stephen's room to see what he was up to.

'Stephen, what are you doing?' she asked.

'Looking at Draganta and Isabeau. I can't believe he finally got a girlfriend.' replied Stephen in disbelief.

'Well you better. This isn't a dream.' said Shadow when he arrived.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you._

When Draganta and Isabeau were bored of swimming they decided to go for a walk in the gardens. As they passed a rose bush Draganta picked a rose and placed it in Isabeau's paw.

'Thanks Draganta.' she replied to the gesture.

'You're welcome.' said Draganta making Isabeau smile.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

When they made it into the heart of the gardens they relaxed in the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

'This place is beautiful Draganta.' cried Isabeau when she gazed upon the sight that was in front of her.

'Yeah it sure is. I always come here to relax and let my mind wander for an hour.' replied Draganta as he made himself comfortable against the tree.

'I love this place. It's so peaceful.'

'Don't jinx it Isabeau.' laughed Draganta.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Stephen couldn't see them anymore so he went to the ramparts to get a better view. He only wanted to make sure no more demons were after Draganta.

'Sorry Draganta but mom told me to keep a watchful eye on you.' he said to himself.

'Stephen, why are you always watching Draganta?' asked Rynn as she arrived with Cynder and Zephyr.

'Because I'm on the lookout for demons that go towards Draganta's position.' he replied.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

_Yeah._

Unknown to Draganta and Isabeau the two hatchlings Morgir and Tyrune were sent to keep an eye on them.

'Morgir, do you see them?' asked Stephen through a walkie-talkie that he gave Morgir.

'Roger, base. We've got visual.' she replied in an army kind of reply.

'Copy that Morgir, keep in close range.'

'Copy that. Over and out.' she said before putting the walkie-talkie away.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going._

Draganta knew they were there since Tyrune's tail was sticking out.

'Okay you two, come out from there. I know where you're hiding.' said Draganta.

'Sorry bwother. Mommy wanted us to keep an eye on you.' said Morgir as she hugged Draganta for forgiveness.

'Where's Stephen?' replied Draganta.

Stephen ran down to his room before Draganta saw him.

_Starting out on a journey._

Draganta left Morgir and Tyrune off since they were only babies and didn't know what they did wrong.

'You're really great with kids, aren't you?' asked Isabeau impressed by Draganta's decision.

'I had plenty of practice from babysitting them.' replied Draganta as he helped Isabeau up off the ground.

They went back inside to have a bite to eat since it was gone dinnertime.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Draganta suddenly felt extremely tired that himself and Isabeau went to bed after they brushed their teeth. Stephen stayed up until 01:00am making plans for his next gun.

'Let me see, what size will it be? 1M long. How much will its weight be? 14Lbs. What kind of ammunition will it shoot? Dragonfire shells. How to wield the gun? One-armed.' said Stephen as he wrote down the decisions and modifications to be made in case the gun was too small or the ammunition was no good.

He became very tired of working out calculations for the production of his new gun so he went to bed to rest his brain. In the middle of the night he was awoken by Morgir and Tyrune.

'What's wrong with you two?' he groaned.

'W-We had n-n-nightmares. C-Can w-w-we sleep w-with you?' replied Morgir as the fear in her voice was evident.

'Climb in and I pray that you have a good nights sleep.' replied Stephen as he made sure they were covered up with his quilt before he went back to sleep himself.

Alarielle went down to get a glass of warm milk to help her sleep and when she passed Stephen's room and saw both Morgir and Tyrune asleep beside Stephen.

'Aw! That is so precious!' she said to herself and walked into the kitchen for the milk.

She eventually went back to bed only to find Braganza standing up.

'Is there something wrong honey?' she asked.

'I just wondered where you went my sweetheart.' he replied as he snuggled into her lovingly.

'Aw! You're so precious to me Braganza.' she replied embracing him in a hug.

Stephen woke up to someone trying to choke him to death. He was able to make out it was a dragoness. He pushed her off his chest and traced his gun on her.

'Who are you?' he asked rather sick of interruptions for the entire day.

'Relax Stephen, it's just me?' replied the voice.

'Who's "me"?'

'It's me, it's Cynder.'

'Oh thank Draco and Sigmar. You almost stopped my heart.' sighed Stephen with relief.

Cynder giggled at the statement but was stopped by a glare from Stephen.

'Uh! So are we gonna build the next gun?' she asked changing the subject.

'Yeah, just let me get the tools and then we'll start.' laughed Stephen at Cynder's nervousness.

They spent four long hard-working hours building the new gun and forging the new shells for it.

'Well we did it.' said Cynder happily.

'We sure did Cynder, we sure did.' replied Stephen as the two hatchlings woke up looking for their bottles in which Cynder was happy to give them.

**DtD: Well folks I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Draganta: I'm so bloody happy!**

**S.P.: Cool it already! (runs to the bathroom and pukes into the toilet.)**

**Scarlett: Aw! I think it's sweet.**

**Isabeau: You think so too!**

**Scarlett: Yeah!(walks away fast.)**

**Morgir: DtD, where's Rosie?**

**DtD: Jenny wanted her home so I sent her first flight outta here.**

**Tyrune: AW! We wanted to give her a gift.(shows present that's ticking and everybody hides.) **

**Crystal: Can Draganta come out to play?(Everybody runs away.)**


	34. The Power of the Brothers

**DtD:To all readers out there, that last chapter was only a hint for what will be coming up in two chapters time. Welcome to Chapter 34 by the way folks.**

**Draganta:What do you mean?**

**DtD:I can't tell you Draganta.**

**S.P.:Tell US!(hands come out of the ground and grab DtD.)**

**Scarlett:NOW YOU'LL TELL US.**

**DtD:(laughs maniacally)YOU FOOLS! I CONTROL MAGIC AND TIME ITSELF!(casts water spell and the hands fall to pieces)I don't own anything except for the plot, storyline and my OC's. Now to deal with these three.(laugh evilly)**

The Power of the Brothers.

After the hatchlings had their bottles and put back to sleep, Cynder went back over to Stephen. She felt guilty of choking him just to wake him up.

'Stephen, I'm sorry that I had to wake you up so violently.' said Cynder.

'Hey! I've been through a lot worse than being choked. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, you were treated the same way when you were evil.' replied Stephen unexpectedly.

'How did you know?' asked Cynder taken aback suddenly.

'Because every night you seem to get nightmares about still being controlled by the Dark Master. Every time I pass your room, I always see you shaking and shivering with fear in your bed.' explained Stephen.

'W-What should I do?'

'Maybe I can help!' said Ignitus as he came in with Lianna.

'Ignitus, I was wondering where the hell you were.'

'Aunty Lianna!' cried Morgir and Tyrune as they ran towards Lianna and nuzzled her.

'You're always calling me that ever since you were babies.' laughed Lianna as they rested their heads on her shoulders.

Cynder explained her situation to the guardians only to find out that the Dark Master still possessed her.

'Could you please get me out of its control?' she cried out in panic and fear.

'Stephen needs to put you to sleep so it'll be easier for us to work.' replied Lianna attempting to soothe her.

Stephen gave an injection to make Cynder sleep for a few hours while he assisted the two guardians with the exorcism. He also had to take Morgir and Tyrune out of the room since it would give them quite a scare.

'Now I'll leave you two with...who?' asked Stephen since he didn't trust Ember or Rynn.

He remembered that Rosie was teaching Draganta how to surf and flew down to the cove.

_Meanwhile at the beach_

Draganta was riding a wave but he suddenly lost his balance and wiped-out. Isabeau was watching him from the beach while she was sunbathing. Stephen arrived only to see Draganta being washed up on the beach.

'Hey Draganta, can you and the girls babysit for a while?' asked Stephen.

'What's in it for us?' asked Draganta slyly.

'I'll bring you for a tour of the Blood Ravens temple.' replied Stephen.

'Yeah, sure.' replied Draganta.

'Thanks bro!' cried Stephen as he flew back to the castle.

_Meanwhile in Stephen's Room_

Cynder was thrashing about since the Dark Master was trying to control her again.

'Stephen, a little help please?' said Lianna.

'Yeah, sure.' he replied as he stroked Cynder's head to soothe her from the torture that her mind was going through.

Suddenly the form of the Dark Master appeared in the room and laughed at the guardians feeble attempt to bring Cynder back.

'You fools! She's mine forever!' said the Dark Master.

The guardians were about to give up until a heavenly light illuminated the room. When they looked they found out that the light was coming from Stephen.

'Stephen, what's wrong with you?' asked Ignitus.

'I'm not only a soldier or Chapter Master.' replied Stephen as his scales turned gold.

'WHAT ARE YOU?!' growled the Dark Master.

'I'm the second "Guardian of Magic" and the "Guardian of Time". And you Be'Lakor, are stuck between a guardian and a tombstone.' growled Stephen as he unleashed his ultimate fury attack.

The attack was a mixture of midnight-blue and celestial white in colour which meant that Be'Lakor was doomed.

'IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, DEMON!' declared Stephen as he unleashed his new fury attack called "Wrath of the Dragonlords".

It was so powerful that Be'Lakor, the Dark Master faded away into the void. After the light faded, Ignitus saw that Stephen was kneeling on the ground from the amount of energy used.

'I-Ignitus?' said Stephen weakly before he collapsed on the floor.

'What is it, young one?' replied Ignitus.

'How do I get my strength back?'

'You need to rest your body young Stephen and it'll be back in the morning.' replied Ignitus as Lianna helped him into bed.

_Meanwhile_ _in Huron's fortress_

Hunter, Bianca and Elora managed to escape and enter the portal to Weijin but Bianca tripped on skulls.

'Guys, a little help here.' she called.

Hunter ran back and picked her up.

'Come on! Lets hurry!' called Elora as they ran through the portal.

_Back at Weijin_

Ignitus was reading over Stephen's description in the tome of heroes only to find that it was rewritten.

'How can this be?' he said in amazement.

'Maybe it's because Stephen is reclaiming his rightful inheritance by getting that which he lost.' said a voice from behind him.

'Who are you?' said Ignitus trying to keep calm.

'I'm an old friend of Draganta's.' replied the voice.

'Hunter why do you have to be acting mysterious?!' snapped another voice that came from Bianca.

'That takes the biscuit!' replied Ignitus growling lowly.

'Sorry Ignitus, it's just Hunter and his stupidity.' said Elora glaring at Hunter as he removed his arrows.

'It's alright Elora but how did you manage to escape?'

'Well we were just relaxing in our cell until some guy in strange dragon armour came in with a gun and killed the demons and chaos warriors. Then he busted the lock and told us to make our escape. And...is that him?' questioned Elora.

'Oh you mean Stephen?'

'So that's his name, eh?' asked Bianca as Elora tried to wake him up.

When she placed her hand on Stephen's shoulder his eyes snapped open and traced his boltgun on her.

'I wouldn't dream of it if I were you!' he replied.

He surprised Elora so much that she ran behind Hunter for protection. Lianna giggled at Stephen's precise action with Elora.

'Take it easy, Stephen. They're friends of ours.' said Terrador as he entered the room.

'Yeah and please, don't boss me around. I'm a guardian as well in case you didn't know!' retaliated Stephen.

Stephen's retaliation was enough to make Terrador burst out laughing.

'You...a guardian! Don't make me laugh!' laughed Terrador in Stephen's face.

Stephen gave Terrador a glare that Ignitus was all too familiar with and looked at him to see what he'll do to Terrador.

'I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I WON MULTIPLE BATTLES WHEN I WAS A SPACE MARINE!' growled Stephen as his fury attack built up again.

Ignitus was about to dive for cover except Stephen stopped since he was a little bit dizzy from his last fury attack.

'Ha! I knew you hadn't the guts to kill me.' sneered Terrador.

'Well if that's the reason then why are you sweating?' retaliated Stephen who left the room laughing.

Ignitus only chuckled at Terrador from the fright he got. Terrador growled and charged after Stephen only to find that he disappeared.

'Catch me...if you can?!' taunted Stephen as his footsteps were echoing down the corridor.

'I'm going to KILL THAT YOUNG GUARDIAN WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON HIM!' growled Terrador as he stormed off to the dojo.

_Meanwhile in the castle gardens_

Draganta was showing Isabeau how to use a sword until Stephen appeared with a sword that he used in his last battle.

'Hey bro, what kind of sword is that?' asked Draganta as he pointed at the sword in Stephen's paws.

'Oh, you mean this? It's my chainsword.' answered Stephen as he demonstrated on a demon that appeared to test Stephen's warrior skills.

The demon growled as it shot chaos fire at Stephen but he was running so fast that even the young dragons watching him were rubbing their eyes in disbelief at his speed. He stopped in front of the demon and began to cut through flesh and bone. Blood splattered all over the area that the demon and Stephen were which made Isabeau look away before the demons guts spilled out on the ground.

'It's okay Isabeau, he's only demonstrating to us his customized sword and how it works.' said Draganta soothing her.

'I know, it's just that I feel a little dizzy.' replied Isabeau.

Suddenly a small horde of demons appeared from nowhere and tried to attack Isabeau as she walked away.

'STAY AWAY FROM HER!' growled Draganta as he became surrounded by fire.

Isabeau knew what was coming next and dived behind a boulder. Stephen on the other hand began to become enraged at the attack against Draganta and his best friend so he also became surrounded by midnight-blue fire. Both Draganta and Stephen unleashed their fury attacks at the same time. The attacks combined into the most deadliest attack that the world has ever seen. Their combine fury attack was named by Ignitus when he arrived at the battle as "The Power of the Brothers".

'This is amazing, exciting, enchanting...' said Volteer as he arrived a few minutes later.

'Hey Draganta, is he always like this?' asked Stephen.

'Well...you could say that.' replied Draganta.

Volteer sighed at their remark and walked away before he fried them with electricity. Ignitus on the other hand was laughing at their remark since he was expecting that kind of phrase from Cyril. Isabeau came out from behind the boulder only to see that Draganta was still alive even after the fury attack.

'Oh Draganta. I'm so glad you safe.' she cried as she hugged him.

'Take it easy Isabeau.' said Draganta.

Stephen chuckled to himself as Draganta was getting all the attention. Ignitus walked away until he heard Jennifer walking up to Stephen as he open the vents in his armour to leave out the heat.

'I'm alright Jennifer. Just need to cool down.' he reassured her.

**DtD:Well that's another chapter done.**

**Rynn:I'm back and where's Scarlett and SP?**

**Me:I sent them on a world cruise.**

**Rynn:Yeah right.(pulls out a gun that she bought on holidays.)**

**DtD:So that's the way you wanna play?!(pulls out Morgir and Tyrune making Rynn soften up.)**

**DtD:Thought so. Read and Review folks while Rynn puts these two to bed.**

**Rosie and Draganta:** **Can we do the intros in the next chapter DtD?**

**DtD:We'll see, okay?(Draganta and Rosie both nod a yes.)**


	35. The Mystery of the Arcane Ruins

**DtD: Well Scarlett and S.P. showed me a lesson and locked my weapons in a vault.(claws at the vault door)**

**S.P.: We warned you DtD!**

**DtD: Please I'll do anything you want?**

**Scarlett: Well you could give us your tanks and Warhound Scout Titan!**

**Draganta: Sorry but it's for your own good!**

**DtD: I don't care if I'm acting spoiled, I need my beauties! Welcome to Chapter 35 anyway folks. I don't own anything except for my OC's, plot and storyline. Enjoy.**

The Mystery of the Arcane Ruins.

After Stephen cooled down from the fury attack he noticed Draganta lying on the ground, sleeping.

'Ignitus, I'm bringing Draganta into his bed.' said Stephen.

'Alright Stephen and after that I want you to explore with Spyro, Rosie, Zephyr, Shadow, Firewalker and Flame the Lost City of the Old Ones to see what really killed those humans long ago.' replied Ignitus.

'Aren't those ruins supposedly cursed or haunted?' asked Rosie as she arrived.

'They are but I'm an expert in killing undead.' replied Stephen as Rosie knew that a long story is on the way.

'Well can you tell us how you became an expert in killing undead?' asked Rosie.

'_I was on the planet Kronus in the 41__st__ millennium and my allies were fighting against Tyranids, Orks, Dark Eldar and Chaos Space Marines. It was hot on that world and the environment wasn't too friendly either. My men and I were in the worst place imaginable. I was part of the company in a squad called "Tyranid Hunters", a group of soldiers that lost their family in a war and want to get revenge against the scum. When the war ended, I was the only one left standing except for Jennifer and Davian. Then robotic soldiers called Necrons came out of their tombs and atacked us. I thought we were dead meat until I heard a voice in my head saying that my parents were alive but not in this time. So the battle ended leaving a fresh scar on my armour and that was when I became an expert in killing undead.'_ said Stephen as he finished the story.

Rosie looked at Stephen's armour to see a deep cut in its leg. Stephen on the other hand felt the damaged armour and shivered at the thought that surged through his mind.

'What's wrong Stephen?' asked Firewalker when he arrived with Zephyr, Flame and Shadow.

'Huh? Oh it's nothing, just an old war wound that has memories attached to it. It always bothers me since I almost got killed once but that's a story left for when we come back.' replied Stephen.

And so they set off on their long and tiresome journey to The Lost City of the Old Ones but Morgir and Tyrune wanted to come as well.

'No I'm afraid you two can't come, it's too dangerous for us to bring you.' explained Stephen slowly so they could understand.

'Okay.' they whined as they walked back inside.

'Did you have to break their hopes and dreams?!' snapped Shadow as he tried to punch Stephen's jaw.

'I had to! How do YOU know, YOU'RE not their brother and friend!' retaliated Stephen as he stormed off to pack his travelling gear.

_Meanwhile in Draganta's room_

Isabeau was keeping watch over Draganta just in case he got another nightmare but luckily he didn't. She then lay down beside him and hugged him to keep him warm.

'My cute little Draganta.' she whispered to him.

Draganta just slept peacefully since he was still exhausted from the fury attack. Alarielle came in to check on the two of them in case Isabeau was hungry and in case Draganta had a fever.

'Are you both alright?' she asked.

'Yes Mom. We're fine.' answered Isabeau.

'That's good.' said Alarielle as she left them alone.

_Back with Stephen and company_

'I knew we should've taken that last fork in the road!' snapped Firewalker.

'Well if it wasn't for Flame, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place!' retaliated Shadow.

'Why did I have to be stuck with a bunch of bickering dragons?!' said Stephen to himself so he wasn't heard.

Suddenly he saw an obelisk in the distance marking the position of The Lost City of the Old Ones.

'Hey guys, take a look at that.' said Stephen as he began to run towards the obelisk.

'What the hell?' replied Firewalker as he also followed with Zephyr, Flame and Shadow.

When they got there, it was covered in an eerie mist spreading throughout the ruins. Zephyr felt a chill running down her spine since it was her first time in the place.

'According to Ignitus there's several types of evil monsters in this place. Gorgons, Hydras, Giant Scorpions, Giant Spiders, Harpies, Manticores and the place itself.' explained Stephen in an eerie tone of voice.

'SHUT UP!' screamed Zephyr.

'Fine. Just don't lose me.' warned Stephen as he walked off into the mist.

The mist was so thick and heavy that it made visibility impossible. Suddenly they here a bloodcurdling screech followed by a growl. Firewalker and the others ran to where the sounds were coming from only to find that Stephen was on the ground with a bite mark across his chest.

'RUN! GET OUTTA HERE!' he growled as the mist enveloped his body.

Firewalker ran over to him and placed Stephen on his back and flew with Zephyr, Shadow and Flame back to Weijin. Rosie climbed on top of Firewalker's back to keep Stephen secure.

'Hang in there Stephen, we're almost back home.' said Rosie trying to hold back the tears since Stephen was kind to her when she's sad and lonely.

_In Weijin_

Zephyr ran ahead to tell Alarielle and Braganza about Stephen's injuries. When they came out Alarielle burst into tears as her first born son was on Firewalker's back bleeding.

'No! Stephen, my little one! Don't die on us!' cried Alarielle as she turned away.

'M-Mom, I'm alright. Just a wound across my waist.' replied Stephen.

Alarielle turned around to see that Stephen's wound stopped bleeding somehow and him sitting up straight. He jumped down from Firewalker's back, making an impact crater as he landed.

'Stephen, you're alive! What happened to you?' cried Alarielle as she hugged Stephen tightly.

'Choking...can't breathe...starting to black-out.' rasped Stephen.

'Oops! Sorry.' replied Alarielle as she loosened her grip.

She then led Stephen inside as Ignitus wanted to see him alone to relay the findings to him.

'Stephen, what did you find out about The Lost City of the Old Ones?' asked Ignitus.

'I found out that I almost got killed in that blasted place!' replied Stephen as he walked away to his room and fell asleep.

Alarielle walked behind him since she didn't see Stephen in a long time since he was a baby when she had to send him into the future.

'So what really happened to you?' she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

'I was attacked by ten hydras, nine gorgons, eight harpies, seven giant scorpions, six giant spiders, five manticores, four giant wolves, three chimeras, two golems and one giant python. Even though I killed them all one hydra got me with its jaws and left me there to die.' explained Stephen making Alarielle hug him tightly.

'I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again!' she cried into his shoulder.

'Mom, I may not be a little hatchling anymore but I'll always be yours, but not literally.' said Stephen as Alarielle helped him out of his armour.

After that Stephen went to sleep since he was extremely tired of the days events. Alarielle gave him a goodnight kiss and left the room quietly.

_Meanwhile in Morgir's Room_

Rynn was putting Morgir to bed.

'Rynn?' said Morgir.

'Yes what is it Morgir?' replied Rynn.

'Can you read me a story, pwease?' said Morgir making her cute face.

'Sorry baby sis but I'm tired.' said Rynn and left the room but Stephen came along.

'Go ahead Rynn, I'll take over from here.' Stephen said walking in with a book called "The Fall of Medusa V"

"_With events fast spiralling out of his control, Governor Soloman has turned to Sector Command, who brought the matter to the attention of the Inquisition. The Hold Ordos immediately dispatched a cell of Inquisitors to investigate matters on the planet. They arrived some weeks after his request to find that Hive Euyrales, the capital city of Medusa V, had now erupted into civil war too, with the Governor's personal guard and the Adeptus Astartes desperately fending off the rebels until a brave warrior stood on top of a ruined building glaring at the rebels with fury in his eyes. His name was...'_

STEPHEN!' screamed Morgir in delight.

'Can I continue?' replied Stephen.

'Yes.' answered Morgir.

"_The Space Marine Commander jumped off the tall building and landed on the back of a Chaos Defiler. He took out his swords and sliced the defilers arms off, then its legs and then its head. Now openly claiming allegiance to the Chaos gods, vast swathes of of the planet's populace have risen up against the Imperium and were cut down by the Space Marines precise gunfire. In just one day of non-stop fighting the planet of Medusa V was saved by one man with a deep secret. It was only until he came to the past that he realized that he was home and his family were surprised that he managed to survive long enough over the years, since the day of his birth. The End." _said Stephen as he finished his story only to find that Morgir went to sleep easily.

He walked out of the room and met the angry face of Rynn.

'How come Morgir goes to sleep for you and if I'm reading to her she stays up all night?!' snapped Rynn.

'She's still young and she knows who really cares about her. You might be her sister but when it comes down to even reading her a story, you're making excuses. You'll learn soon enough that you'll be looking for her and she'll be with me and Draganta. I'm sorry Rynn but you have to make a sister-to-sister bond so she'll be looking forward to you coming into her room and read her a story. I just hope you wake up and realize that Morgir is your sister and she loves you as a big sister.' replied Stephen as Rynn stood there speechless.

'I know that I'm not a good sister to Morgir but if you can help me to become one then I'll appreciate it.' said Rynn as she was on the verge of crying from being told the truth.

Stephen felt sorry for his young sister since she didn't know how to amuse a young dragoness or a hatchling especially Morgir.

'Rynn it's alright. I'll help you get through this situation.' replied Stephen as Rynn cried into his shoulder for emotional support.

_In Draganta's Room_

Draganta was making battle tactics for any wars that happen to arise. Isabeau was watching him closely since he was her brother even if she was adopted nonetheless.

'What are you up to Draganta?' she asked curiously.

'I'm making new battle tactics in case there's another war in our lands.' replied Draganta as Isabeau threw her forelegs around his neck.

'You're so cute when you're thinking.' she replied massaging his shoulders.

'You want something don't you?' asked Draganta.

'All I want is you Draganta.' she replied nuzzling his neck affectionately.

'Well you got me but lets just go to bed. I'm exhausted.' replied Draganta.

_Back in Stephen's Room_

Alarielle looked at Stephen as he kept a tight grip on his Daemonhammer in case they were being attacked. But that was only a wild guess because the Chaos god Khorne gazed down upon the sleeping Chapter Master and prepared for the final battle.

**DtD: Well now things are starting to heat up for the forces of Weijin.**

**S.P.: Are you sorry for attacking us?**

**DtD: Yes.**

**Scarlet: Will you stop attacking us and Rynn?**

**DtD: Yes but I've got one question...Can I have my stuff back now?(turns into a dragon hatchling and destroys the safe timer)**

**S.P.: WHAT THE HELL?**

**DtD:Sorry for the long wait folks. I've been trying to think of what will happen next and it was hard to think up of anything.(runs in, gets guns, swords and the rest of the stuff.) Read and Review folks while I make my escape with Morgir, Tyrune and Rosie in my Warhound Titan.**


	36. The Battle of Weijin

**DtD: Hope everybody enjoyed the last Chapter and welcome to Chapter 36. I don't own anything except my OC's, plot and storyline.**

**Rosie: Well I didn't!**

**Draganta: That's because you're a pout.**

**Scarlet: Well Shadow Prince and myself enjoyed it.**

**Rosie: That's because you two are always giving DtD good reviews!**

**DtD: Draganta do you still have that rocket?**

**Rosie: I'LL SHUT UP!**

**S.P.: DtD wants you to sign this contract.(gives Rosie the contract to sign.)**

The Battle of Weijin.

Alarielle was about to go to bed until she heard a voice that she dreaded ever since she was Draganta's age.

'Alarielle the time has come to see if your sons can beat me.' said Khorne.

'I know but one of my sons is too young to face you in close combat and my eldest son is the leader of an entire company known as the "Blood Ravens" and he's still trying to regain his former glory.' replied Alarielle terrified by the size of the Chaos god.

'Still the same fear in your eyes ever since you were a little dragoness.' sneered Khorne.

As soon as the words left his mouth Stephen arrived with Jennifer.

'GET AWAY FROM MY MOM YOU SCUM!'growled Stephen as he unleashed his ultimate fury attack except this time he didn't feel anyway weak from it.

'Ah! Welcome back to your home Stephen before it's destroyed.' boomed Khorne.

'NO! My home is not for destroying nor my friends and allies. Not while the hand of a Dragonlord can hold the hilt of a sword.' said Stephen as Draganta appeared behind him.

The moon came up behind the two brothers illuminating them in a ghostly white light. Alarielle ran over to them shaking with fear.

'Mom go to bed while we set some rules with Khorne." said Draganta with power in his voice.

Alarielle ran into her bedroom with fright she got from Khorne while the two brothers made a deal with Khorne.

'Right Blood god! Here our rules.: No cheating. No demon summoning. No ranged weapons. No magic weapons.' said Stephen as Draganta gulped at the immense power emanating from Khorne.

'Agreed and one more rule: No mercy!' growled Khorne making Draganta hide.

'Where will the battle be held anyway?' asked Draganta from behind Stephen.

'I suggest someplace open!' replied Khorne.

'It'll be held in a place called Avalar and bring your armies since we're not having one battle, we're having open war.' declared Stephen as both dragon and Chaos god signed the rules document.

'Right now to decide how many days until it begins!' said Draganta as he regained his courage.

'Why not have the battle tomorrow?' said Xavis as he walked in with Ornlu, Skop and Larka.

There was an awkward silence in the room when Xavis said those words. Stephen just stood there thinking for a few minutes before he answered.

'We'll go with your decision Xavis since you have an immense amount of battle experience.' he replied.

'Good since I'm leading a full regiment and they better follow my exact orders Draganta.'

'They will since I ordered them to do so.' replied Draganta.

'Until tomorrow then.' said Khorne as he vanished laughing evilly.

'We're really gonna have to get this place blessed.' said Draganta as both himself and Stephen turned back to normal.

Suddenly they were summoned by Sigmar and Draco to the Dragon Heaven for a talk with the gods.

'Why did you two summon us?' asked Draganta.

'Because you two have a power within your bodies that when combined will kill the Chaos gods once and for all.' replied Draco.

'And what if they were to attack us?' asked Stephen.

'What do you mean by "they"?' asked Draganta out of curiosity.

'I mean Nurgle, Tzeentch and Slaanesh. They will without a doubt, learn about Khorne's loss and send their armies to attempt to destroy Weijin and the Blood Ravens. In other words we're faced with all-out war.' explained Stephen.

'Your brother is right Draganta. Right now Khorne has arranged for the other Chaos gods to send their armies to Weijin and destroy everything and everybody in sight.' said Sigmar.

'They're attacking right now!' exclaimed Draco.

'Get us back there!' growled Stephen in fury only to be levitated from the ground.

'PATIENCE young Stephen. We brought you and Draganta here to give you godlike gifts.' growled Draco.

Stephen had no choice but to accept that they were here for a purpose.

'Alright what do you want to give us and can you put me down please?'

'As you wish.' said Draco as he slowly lowered Stephen to the ground.

'We are going to give you two the ability to kill a Chaos god in just one single multiple attack. The ability is called "Chaos bane".' explained Sigmar as a beam of celestial light hit Stephen in the chest.

Draco done the same to Draganta and in a few moments they felt a new power that they never felt before. Stephen's armour wasn't a blood red colour anymore but a celestial white colour and as for Draganta his scales were once a crimson colour but were now a silver colour. Sigmar sent the two chosen ones back to Weijin to see a chaotic scene of violence as demons, chaos warriors and chaos space marines fought against humans, dragons, space marines and elves. Stephen saw the Chapters' Librarian, Tigurus get cut in half by a demon prince.

'Draganta, go find mom, dad and the others. I've got a score to settle with these scum of Chaos!' said Stephen as he unsheathed his daemonhammer and charged into the nearest Chaos regiment.

'Okay! Just save some for me.' replied Draganta as he ran through the corridors to the great hall only to find that his family were surrounded by warhounds of chaos.

'Hey Chaos pets get away from my family!' growled Draganta.

The warhounds tackled him to the ground and tried to bite down on Draganta's neck but were shot right between the eyes by Jennifer.

'Thanks Jennifer.' said Draganta.

Isabeau went over to Draganta and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

'I thought you were dead.' she cried into his shoulder.

'It's okay Isabeau, I'm not gonna die.' said Draganta soothingly.

'Yeah but what about Stephen?!' said Rynn in a worried tone.

They all rushed outside only to see that Stephen was facing Khorne himself. Xavis and company were cutting demons and chaos warriors down in their numbers, Austin was in a frenzy since he was blasting his pistol at every demon and chaos warrior around him.

'I've got to help him!' said Draganta as he flew towards Stephen.

Stephen was slicing demons and chaos warriors left, right and center in a destructive whirlwind-like attack. Hunter, Elora and Bianca were shooting arrows and magic as well as hacking demons and chaos warriors to bits.

'Stephen!' called Draganta as he landed beside his older brother.

'Lets do this!' declared Stephen as he infused his body with celestial energy.

'Right!' replied Draganta as he too infused his body with celestial energy.

The brothers unleashed their attacks at the same time and slowly but surely the Blood God Khorne was defeated. The warhounds were killed off by the Space Marines boltguns. The chaos warriors were being hacked, slashed, stabbed and decapitated by Xavis and his regiment, Ornlu and Larka were attacking Chaos trolls and Skop was in charge of the wizards of Weijin who casted all kinds of devastating spells. Spyro, Flame, Rosie and Ember were surrounded by Chaos Minotaurs who roared in their faces. They swung their weapons at the young dragons missing Spyro, Rosie and Flame by inches but Ember was unlucky and got her neck sliced open with blood spraying out.

'Spyro, you have to go on without me.' rasped Ember.

'You're gonna be alright Ember. I won't let you die.' said Spyro choked up with tears.

'There's no way to stop the bleeding!' replied Flame.

'In a few minutes Spyro she'll be gone. There's nothing we can do.' said Rosie who only cared for Spyro's sanity.

As the moments went by both Draganta and Stephen felt Ember's life fade away. Ember embraced Spyro in one last kiss before she let go, closed her eyes and died.

'NO! Ember, come back! NOOOOOO!' roared Spyro in grief and sadness.

'May the ancestors look after her and may they look after us all.' said Ignitus who pick up Ember's lifeless body and flew to the lake.

Suddenly Nurgle and Tzeentch appeared and glared at Stephen and Draganta.

'You two wimps defeated Khorne? I must say we're impressed!' boomed Nurgle as he swatted Stephen into a boulder.

Stephen saw that Draganta was slicing small pieces of Tzeentch but got swatted away easily. Blood started to boil in Stephen's veins and arteries until it unleashed a godlike fury attack that Weijin has never heard of before.

'LETS SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS!' growled Stephen as he unleashed his new fury attack "Godslayer".

The fury attack cause extensive damage to the two Chaos gods but it wasn't over just yet as Draganta unleashed his own fury attack called "Storm of the Dragonlords". Atreus and Octavian were cut down mercilessly by two demon princes. As for Davian Thule he was destroyed by Ygethmar and Eliphas. Eventually Eliphas was blown to pieces by Jennifer's newest weapon, the "Elemental Heavy-Bolter" and she also done the same to Ygethmar.

'YOU! You're definitely the third chosen one!' growled Tzeentch as he attempted to cut Jennifer in half.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Stephen as he lunged at Tzeentch and stabbed the Chaos god right through the heart.

Nurgle swung his sword at Stephen but he was slow and cut Tzeentch's head off.

'That's the best you got?! My baby sister can take you out in a minute!' mocked Stephen as Nurgle tried to cut him in half.

Rynn wanted to help them but she unfortunately wasn't a chosen one but she charged in anyway lunging at the chaos sorcerer, Sudobaal and riping his throat out. Draganta went berserk when Isabeau was almost killed that he charged over to her position and stabbed her assailants in the neck with his new swords that Stephen managed to forge for him.

'You okay Isabeau?' he asked in a worried tone.

'Only when you're around Draganta.' she replied until Nurgle found them and tried to slaughter them without any mercy.

'Hey ugly! Say goodbye! Ready Draganta?!' said Stephen.

'Born ready bro!' replied Draganta as he became infused with celestial energy.

Stephen also became infused with celestial energy and unleashed it when Draganta did.

'STORM OF THE DRAGONLORDS!' shouted Draganta.

'GODSLAYER!'shouted Stephen.

The blast was so catastrophic that Nurgle was unable to survive the blast. A cheer erupted from the people of Weijin and the Space Marines as the two brothers and cousin arrived at the fortress gates. Isabeau ran up to Draganta and embraced him in a hug since they were officially a couple. As for Stephen he just stayed back a bit, feeling lonely and rejected.

'Stephen why aren't you with the others?' asked Jennifer.

'Because I'm without hope.' he replied.

'Oh come on, it'll be fun!' said Jennifer playfully as she grabbed Stephen's paw and led him to the others.

**DtD: Okay and that's another hint on what's going on between Jennifer and Stephen.**

**Scarlet: You mean...?**

**DtD: Yes but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise for the other readers.**

**S.P.: You still owe me an icee!**

**DtD: I thought I gave you the money for another one!?**

**S.P.: Yeah but I want more money for a whole fridge full of them!**

**Draganta: DtD, Rosie, the hatchlings and myself wanna go to a hotel for dinner.**

**Scarlet: And I want a dragon hatchling.**

**DtD: No, no and yes! I meant no to SP since the icees are in the fridge, no to Draganta since I'll tell you in a min and yes to Scarlet since I've got a room full of them. Happy Halloween everybody.**

**SP, Scarlet, Draganta and Rosie: What the hell?!(sees a table full of candy.)**

**DtD:Everybody dig in, it's on the house and Rosie put away the shovel, it was only an expression.**


	37. Farewell Warriors of the Future

**DtD: Welcome back folks to Chapter 37.**

**Slannesh: I'll swallow their souls. I'm the "True Master of Darkness" and you're an impostor!**

**Scarlet: I hate to see where this is going.(runs for her life with DtD.)**

**S.P.: Eventually the Demon will fall since she insulted me!(Gets extremely angry at Slaneesh.)**

**DtD: But she's here to kill me and Draganta. And she'll get killed in this chapter. I don't own anything except for my OC's, plot and storyline. Enjoy.**

Farewell Warriors of the Future.

Ignitus waited for the others to come to the lake. Suddenly he felt the earth shake as the final Chaos god appeared away in the distance.

'Oh no!' gasped Ignitus.

'Do you want me to tell Draganta?' asked Sparx as he came through the bushes.

'Go Sparx and tell Draganta and his brother and friend to hurry.' replied Ignitus.

Sparx went through the trees and stopped suddenly.

'Draganta has a new friend and a brother? I've gotta meet those two!' said Sparx as he flew faster.

_Meanwhile at Weijin_

Draganta and Isabeau were talking to each other about where will they go from being boyfriend and girlfriend.

'So Draganta my sweet, where do we go from being boyfriend and girlfriend?' asked Isabeau flirting as she snuggled into Draganta's chest.

'I don't know Isabeau but maybe Sigmar and Draco have an answer to our problem.'replied Draganta as he stroked Isabeau's waist affectionately.

As if on cue the gods of light appeared in front of the two dragons who bowed low to them.

'We heard the two of you talking about what to do next and we're going to make you Draganta at the age you were in your past life and you Isabeau will be a year younger than Draganta.' said Sigmar.

Draganta just gasped and Isabeau hugged him tightly like a soft toy. Draco chuckled at their surprised faces as the two gods of light shot a huge beam of celestial light at the two dragons making them older than they are now.

'Well Draganta, how do I look?' asked Isabeau as she inched close to Draganta.

'You look even more beautiful but you still have that cute look that you always had.' said Draganta as he looked at his reflection in the lake.

He couldn't believe that he was back to his original age from his past life and not only that but Isabeau was older and more attractive than she was before. Sigmar and Draco just smiled as the two dragons played with each other.

'Oh and one more thing Draganta. The Chaos god Slaneesh has arrived and is after your family. Stephen is holding her off but he can't keep it up for long.' said Draco.

'Hey Draganta! You're back and there's...' said Sparx.

'I know Sparx. Keep an eye on my girlfriend Isabeau while I fight this last Chaos god.' replied Draganta.

Isabeau walked up to him and said 'Be careful.' as she gave him a kiss.

'Not to worry Isabeau. I'll be fine.' replied Draganta as he embraced her in a loving hug, unsheathed his sword and ran to the fortress.

When he got there Stephen was moving his daemonhammer in a rhythmic pattern but got pinned to the ground by the Chaos god's crab-like claws. Luckily Jennifer was able to blast Slaneesh's arm clean off since Stephen made her new gun in his spare time.

'You okay?' she asked.

'Yeah.' replied Stephen as Ornlu took out fifty Weijin soldiers.

'Hey Ornlu what are you doing?!' asked Jennifer only to be pinned to the ground by Ornlu's sword.

'JENNIFER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' roared Stephen as he saw her blood drop on to the ground.

Ornlu started to laugh at Stephen's feeble attempt to bring Jennifer back to life.

'This is for Jennifer, YOU MINION OF CHAOS!' said Stephen as tears flowed down his face.

'What are YOU going to do about it?!' snapped Ornlu.

Stephen kicked Ornlu with enough force to blow anybody through an entire building.

'WHY DID YOU KILL JENNIFER?! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I LOVED!' growled Stephen in fury and sorrow that he couldn't save her in time.

'To get to Slaneesh you're gonna have to go through me since I'm on the side of Chaos as well.' sneered Ornlu who delivered a punch which could go through flesh and bone to Stephen's body leaving him slumped in a heap on the ground.

'Shall I finish him off Mistress?' asked Ornlu bowing to the Chaos god.

'No General Ornlu, he's mine!' replied Slaneesh as she prepared to cut Stephen's head off.

'Hey ugly! Say goodnight!' shouted Draganta as he casted "Comet of Casandora" on Slaneesh making meteors hit the demonic god on the head.

'Are you alright Stephen?' asked Draganta when he came over.

'Jennifer is dead.' said Stephen in tears.

'We'll see to her later, we've got a kingdom to save.' said Draganta.

'You're right, let kill that scum!' said Stephen with renewed courage.

They charged at Slaneesh except Ornlu got in the way and beat them back. Draganta was knocked out since he hit his head off a boulder and Stephen skidded along the ground carving up earth as he went.

'Sigmar! Draco! Grant me the power! The power to finish them!' cried Stephen to the heavens.

As if a prayer was heard a huge beam of celestial light shone down on Stephen making his armour glow a golden colour.

'This is for you both Draganta and Jennifer.' said Stephen as he charged into Ornlu, knocking him into the lake.

'It's over Slaneesh! Say hello to your slayer!' exclaimed Stephen as he took a great leap above the Chaos gods head and with his daemonhammer he gave Slaneesh's head a mighty blow.

The Chaos god went crashing down with Stephen holding on to it's horns with his life. He then stabbed it's heart to make sure it was killed. He looked over at Jennifer and noticed that she had scales instead of skin. Draganta regained consciousness and walked over to Jennifer.

'Is she really gone?' asked Draganta as he nuzzled Jennifer's neck.

'I might be able to bring her back to life.' replied Stephen.

'How?' asked Rynn as she helped Ornlu over followed by everybody else.

'My Lord Stephen, what do we do with Cpt. Jennifer?' asked Lt. Varras.

'Stand back everybody and let me show you what a dragon trained in the arts of time and magic can really do.' ordered Stephen as he chanted a spell called "Draco's Healing Light" on Jennifer's body after the sword was pulled out of her chest. Stephen's armour somehow melted off his body since it meant that he days of being Chapter Master were over and his days of being a Prince have returned.

Everybody waited for an hour before they went into the fortress except Stephen who never gave up on Jennifer since he felt emotional pain in his heart. Suddenly he felt a warm claw on his tear-stained face. When he looked Jennifer's eyes were open and looking at him.

'Stephen, space marines don't cry.' said Jennifer.

'I made a mistake on saying that we're cousins.' replied Stephen as he embraced Jennifer.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that we're not related at all. We're just lovers.'

'You mean!'

'Yes Jennifer, I love you.' said Stephen making Jennifer blush uncontrollably.

'Stephen, I don't know what to say except I love you too!' replied Jennifer as she hugged Stephen lovingly.

Suddenly Jennifer started to glow an aqua colour as her armour melted off her body to reveal the body of a very attractive dragoness.

'Jennifer? Is that you?' asked Stephen in disbelief.

'The one and only.' said Jennifer as she gave Stephen a kiss.

'Stephen we've gotta go.' said Lt. Varras.

'I'm not going. I'm finally home and that's what I always wanted.' replied Stephen as he looked at Alarielle.

'Jennifer are you coming?'

'No. I'm staying here as well since this is also my home.' said Jennifer as she embraced Stephen tenderly.

'But before you go I've got something to give you Varras!' said Stephen.

'What is it Sir?' asked Varras.

'Take my daemonhammer Varras as you are the new Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens!' exclaimed Stephen as he took out his daemonhammer and gave it to Varras.

'Thank you Sir!' said Varras as he saluted.

'At ease Chapter Master!' replied Stephen as he returned the salute.

'Marine, get that portal open.' ordered Varras.

'Yes Sir!' replied the space marine as he took out a device and opened a portal to the future.

The Blood Ravens entered the portal except for Varras who stopped, turned around and waved to Stephen and Jennifer.

'Good luck Stephen. You too Jennifer.' he said.

'You too Varras!' yelled the two in unison.

Varras entered the portal and vanished from sight along with the other warriors of the future.

'Will we ever see them again Stephen?' asked Jennifer as she looked at Stephen.

'Well I wouldn't say so since they'll be fighting on different planets and other stuff.' replied Stephen seeing a tear flow down Jennifer's face.

'Excuse me but do you know where I can find Draganta?' said a voice from behind them.

When they looked behind them Huron Blackheart was standing on a boulder but his Chaos armour was gone forever.

'Jennifer get Draganta and the others please while I keep an eye on him.' said Stephen.

Jennifer went inside and came back after a few minutes with Draganta and the others.

'Huron Blackheart! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' growled Draganta who was about to kill him.

'The fog that clouded my mind has lifted ever since the Chaos gods were killed by my two grandsons.' replied Huron.

Sigmar appeared with two familiar dragons just behind Huron.

'I've a big present for Isabeau Lockheart.' said Sigmar as he stepped away revealing Isabeau's parents.

'Mom! Dad!' cried Isabeau as she ran over to her parents and hugged them tightly.

'Draganta, we owe both you and your family a debt of gratitude for looking after Isabeau for us.' said Hydria.

'It was our pleasure.' replied Draganta as he wrapped his tail around Isabeau's.

'You love each other now?' asked Golgorath surprised.

'Yes we do!' exclaimed the two in unison as they embraced each other tenderly.

**DtD: Well sadly this story is coming to a close.**

**S.P.: I WIN!!!(Stands triumphant on Slaneesh's body and cries when he hears what DtD said.)**

**Scarlet: I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END! Is there going to be a sequel?**

**DtD: I'm not telling, it's a surprise!**

**Draganta: I'm going somewhere tonight!**

**Scarlet: With Isabeau!?**

**Draganta: Yep! And we'll be staying in an expensive hotel.**

**S.P.: Are we invited?**

**Isabeau: Sorry but we booked a room for two.**

**DtD: AW! Read and Review folks while me, Scarlet and Shadow Prince sort these two out. Also there's gonna be two questions in the next chapter as it'll be the last one.**


	38. The Real Royal Wedding

**DtD: Well folks the time has come...**

**S.P., Scarlet and company: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DtD: Hey you guys forgot about my two questions already?**

**S.P., Scarlet and company: Oh yeah!(sigh with relief.)**

**DtD: As I was saying...this is the final chapter of The Legend of Draganta 2: Unfinished Business and the two questions are at the bottom of the chapter. Again I don't own anything except for my OC's, plot and storyline.**

The Real Royal Wedding.

The day came when Draganta had to get married to Isabeau but he was nervous while Isabeau was thrilled to become his wife and Queen.

'You ready bro?' asked Stephen as he came in to check on Draganta

'Yeah I am.' replied Draganta as he tightened his sword belt.

'Well c'mon everybody is waiting for you.'

'I'm coming. Is Isabeau ready?' asked Draganta.

'Almost!' called Jennifer who volunteered to help Isabeau get ready for the memorable day.

Stephen walks into the church down in the nearby village with Draganta and leads him up to the top to wait for Isabeau.

'Look Draganta, just take it easy and you'll be fine.'

'Okay.'

Stephen then sat down beside Rynn and Keirnu waiting for Jennifer. Jennifer came and sat down beside him.

'I can't believe that Draganta is actually getting married!' said Jennifer unexpectedly.

'Neither can we!' said Rynn, Keirnu, Alarielle and Braganza in unison.

Austin was waiting outside with Xavis, Skop and Larka. Ornlu was busy teaching young dragons how to fight with a sword. Even though he still had his Chaos armour on he was able to control it until a group of demons tried to kill the young dragons. He charged into the demons hacking, slashing, stabbing and decapitating every single demon in sight but he didn't stop there, he decided to go to the next village twenty miles away.

_In the church_

Ignitus was performing the ceremony inside and Huron just looked at Draganta with a smile on his face. Volteer was getting everybody confused with the electric tongue of his, Cyril was freezing drinks for everybody and Terrador was chatting with Mirage, Malekith and Steel. As for Flare and Seraphon they were getting acquainted with each other since they were both roughly around the same age, only a day between them.

'And now I pronounce you, Dragon and Dragoness. You may kiss the bride.' finished Ignitus.

Draganta lifted up Isabeau's veil and kissed her lips tenderly. They walked down to the entrance and went outside to get their photos taken by their friends.

'Well Isabeau, what'll we do now?' asked Draganta as he placed his foreleg around Isabeau's neck.

'Wait until tonight my love and you'll find out fast enough.' giggled Isabeau as she gazed into Draganta's eyes.

They went off to the hotel for the reception and dance in which Stephen volunteered Austin to be the DJ for the dance. Austin got the equipment set up and tested it to see if it worked properly.

(A/N: I found a song from the PS2 game Dark Cloud 2. It's called "Time is Changing".)

_I'll take my chances, racing time_

_Re-writing the book_

_For all to see_

_On my own, I can ride the winds of change_

_To heal a broken time, a broken world._

Isabeau looked at Draganta and smiled because she was now a queen. Ignitus was helping Spyro with the fireworks and as for Flame he looked up at the stars and thought he saw Ember looking down at him even though he was married to Zephyr.

'Ember, if you were here then everybody will be happy.' sighed Flame as he turned around and walked back to Zephyr.

_In the dark_

_A candle is the sun_

_To light our way back home_

_It's a dream_

_It's a hope_

_That one day we'll be free_

_Give me strength to open up the door._

_[Chorus_

_Only the strong ones_

_Can stand the test of time_

_Caught in between these two worlds_

_Finding our way_

_The sun will rise_

_To pierce the sky_

_When this wonderful world_

_Starts to shine._

Alarielle was having a pint of wine with Braganza to celebrate their son's wedding. Morgir and Tyrune were sitting by the fountain looking down at the fish with hungry looks on their faces. Rynn and Keirnu were out on the balcony gazing at the stars.

_This timeless journey, far from home_

_I gave it all up_

_To make a change_

_Sure and strong, I will fight for what is right_

_To make a better place forever more._

Huron was talking with Firewalker and Terrador about new ways to increase the power of fury attacks and how to teach young dragons and dragonesses to cast magic spells

'Well I suggest that Stephen should be made "Guardian of Time and Magic" so that he can teach young dragons and dragonesses how to cast spells and manipulate time itself.' said Huron.

_Through the door_

_I feel our freedom burn_

_With the light of a thousand suns_

_We will stand_

_We will fight_

_And break through these walls_

_With the strength and fire in our soul_

_[Chorus_

The dance went on until 2:00 in the morning since everybody was having a great time. Cynder was playing pool with Shadow and Darkfire and she was winning since Darkfire had a lousy aim and always potted the white ball in instead.

_When this wonderful world_

_Starts to shine._

Ornlu came in covered in blood from his rampage in the next village.

'I couldn't help it! Demons attacked and I killed them all but I couldn't stop there so I slaughtered an entire village.' cried Ornlu.

'Ornlu! What the hell is wrong with you?!' snapped Larka who was a little worried for her close friend.

'I'm being controlled by the very essence of Chaos itself!' he replied feeling no guilt for his actions.

'Right. Lets head for home folks. It's getting late and the babies are tired.' said Alarielle looking at Tyrune and Morgir sitting side-by-side.

Everybody went home and went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

Draganta and Isabeau were about to go on their honeymoon to the Dragon Islands since the influence of the Chaos forces has been destroyed permanently.

'Now be careful you two. We don't want any bad news.' said Hydria and Golgorath hugging Isabeau.

'Don't worry mom and dad, I've got my husband to protect me from any evil. Isn't that right Draganta?' replied Isabeau.

'Yeah! I'll protect her with my life.' answered Draganta as he walked over to Isabeau.

'You'd better bro!' said Stephen as he arrived with the others.

'Really and why is that?' replied Draganta.

'Because mom will skin you alive!'

'No I wouldn't!' replied Alarielle from behind Stephen.

Stephen ran like the wind from the unexpected fright he got. Draganta and the others busted out laughing as they saw the dust rising up from the ground. When the dust settled there was no sign of Stephen when in truth he just dived behind a boulder to make it look like he ran far away.

'Damn! He's fast!' said Austin as he arrived.

'That's Stephen for you, always fast on his feet!' laughed Rynn.

Everybody waved goodbye to the happy couple and walked back to the castle. Rynn felt like she was pregnant since herself and Keirnu had a bit of fun two nights ago.

'Keirnu my love.' said Rynn.

'What's wrong Rynn?' replied Keirnu.

'I think that I'm pregnant!' she replied.

'How long until the little wonder is born?'

'It's coming in an hour.' said Rynn catching Keirnu unawares.

_Meanwhile in the Dragon Islands_

Isabeau was sunbathing by the pool but was distracted by Draganta as he stroked her back lovingly.

'Draganta?' she asked.

'Yeah what is it Isabeau?' replied Draganta.

'When we first met, what did you see in me?'

'I saw a dragoness that needed a friend for life and I needed the same and that's what I seen in you, Isabeau.' replied Draganta.

Isabeau smiled mischievously and snuggled into Draganta's chest making Draganta sigh with content. Suddenly they got the urge to go to their room, lock the door and mate with each other so that they'll have one or two baby dragons or dragonesses.

_Three Hours Later_

Isabeau was sleeping on Draganta's chest while he was watching TV until 12:00p.m. But before he went to sleep he heard a voice travelling on the wind telling him to go home to where he belongs.

'Bah! Those stupid hotel staff can't scare us out of here!' scoffed Draganta as he went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

Draganta and Isabeau were so sick of the hotel that they decided to return home. When they got there Rynn and Keirnu had a baby dragoness in which they named Corish meaning "The one who is never lonely". They had a big feast to celebrate Draganta and Isabeau's welcome home that night and this time Stephen was the dj. Spyro looked at Corish and noticed the same look that Ember had when she was alive but also a different look as well, one that doesn't involve flirting or wanting Spyro since he had someone in his sights and it wasn't Cynder either.

'Draganta my love!' cried Isabeau in delight.

'What's wrong this time?' answered Draganta when he walked over to her side.

'I'm expecting something very soon!' she said giggling.

'How soon?' asked Draganta.

'In a few weeks time.' answered Isabeau as they settled in for the night in their newly refurnished bedroom thanks to Stephen and company.

Ornlu however couldn't stay in Weijin any longer and went off into the wilderness to kill anything that stood in his way including any ogres, orcs and giants.

'Goodbye Draganta.' he said to himself and walked away looking for his next kill.

**DtD: Well that's the last chapter folks and I have to say thanks for sticking with me through this story.**

**Scarlet: DtD, what about the questions?**

**DtD: Oh right! The first question for all of my reviewers is: Should this story be made into a sequel?**

**S.P.: Guys! Draganta's on the rampage with Isabeau again!**

**DtD: And the second question is: Should my next story be a crossover?**

**Scarlet: I love happy endings!**

**DtD: I do to but we've to get the hell outta here!(runs away with Scarlet and Shadow Prince.)**

**Draganta:GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! Read and Review folks.**

**Isabeau: And remember to answer DtD's questions please as he might make a sequel.**


End file.
